Anjos e Demônios
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: COMPLETA Um amuleto antigo de grande poder é procurado por alguém que quer usá-lo em benefício próprio. Arashi luta contra seus conflitos internos. Kagome luta contra o desconhecido. A vida segue seu curso.
1. Rosas Congeladas

_Olá pessoal !!! Fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia fics, não é mesmo ? Bem, este é o meu primeiro fic crossover, espero que esteja legal. Gostaria de pedir, inicialmente, que vocês considerassem apenas os personagens escolhidos, cortando todo e qualquer vínculo de amizade e/ou amor existentes com outro personagem do mesmo anime. Eu mesma criarei novos vínculos, ok ?Por favor, elogios, reclamações e outros tipos de comentários nos reviews e no _ _! Digam as suas opiniões !!!  
_

Tokyo, época atual.

- Ei, Kishu, sobre o que está pensando ? – uma sorridente menina de olhos cor de mel e cabelos castanho-escuros pergunta a outra garota, esta de cabelos muito lisos e escuros, que olha pensativa pela vidraça da sala de aula, sentada em sua carteira, segurando o rosto com as mãos. Está um lindo dia ensolarado.  
- Hã, nada não, Higurashi.  
- Aposto que era o Minamino... Você tem uma quedinha por ele, né ?  
A menina de cabelos muito lisos corou levemente.  
- Não é nada disso, Kagome, eu não fico pensando no Kurama !  
- Ah, nem tente disfarçar, Arashi-chan !  
Arashi Kishu tem 16 anos e cursa colegial. Possui cabelos muito lisos e olhos muito misteriosos, sendo séria a maior parte do tempo. Sua melhor amiga, Kagome Higurashi, também tem 16 anos e estuda na mesma classe de Arashi. As duas se conhecem desde a infância.  
- É sério, Kagome, eu estava pensando no Soujirou-kun...  
- Ah, ele... Onde ele está ?  
- Eu nem sei... Mas tenho saudades. Não o vejo há um ano, quando saiu de casa.  
Arashi é órfã e morava junto com seu irmão, Soujirou Seta. Os dois eram filhos de mesma mãe, porém de pais diferentes. Sua mãe morreu em conseqüência de um ataque cardíaco, há um ano. Desde então, passou a morar sozinha no apartamento.  
- Mas você bem que gosta do Minamino, né ?  
- Kagome-chan ! – Arashi faz uma cara brava.  
- Ah, tá bom, deixa pra lá. É melhor você comer. – Kagome desembrulha um depósito com almoço – Preparei para nós duas. Vamos, coma antes que o horário de almoço acabe.  
Arashi concorda e Kagome puxa uma cadeira, sentando-se à mesa de Arashi. Quando ambas terminam de comer, a professora – uma mulher de cabelos róseos, na altura dos ombros – entra na sala.  
- Bem, sei que não esperavam que eu entrasse, mas é que o professor de história, Sr. Kinomoto, não pôde vir porque sua filha está doente. Então eu o substituirei. Como vocês não esperavam que fosse aula de educação física, então resolvi fazer algo mais leve. Vou sortear trios e vocês devem procurar alguns objetos escondidos dentro da escola. Quem achar seus objetos mais rapidamente, ganhará um prêmio. Sei que parece uma brincadeira infantil, mas quero que todos se divirtam.  
- A professora Naegino sempre inventa essas brincadeiras, né ? – Kagome sussurra para Arashi, sentada na carteira à sua frente, que apenas concorda com a cabeça.  
A professora sorteia os trios e anota os nomes no quadro.  
- Pronto, agora todos venham aqui, para reunir seus grupos e ver quais objetos devem procurar. Estarei sentada na quadra. Então, quando vocês terminarem de procurar seus objetos, venham até onde estou, ok ?  
- Olá meninas ! Vejo que fiquei no mesmo trio que vocês. – um jovem fala para Kagome e Arashi. Kagome sorri indisfarçadamente.  
- Vou atrás da Sora-sensei, buscar a nossa lista, certo ? Volto já ! – Kagome sai e Arashi cora levemente.  
O jovem que está na frente de Arashi chama-se Kurama Minamino. Também tem 16 anos, olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos e compridos. É uma pessoa calada, mas que gosta muito de se divertir.  
- Kishu, você está bem ? Está meio corada...  
- Não é nada, Kurama, quer dizer, Minamino.  
- Pode me chamar de Kurama. – ele dá um sorriso e o coração de Arashi dispara – Posso te chamar apenas de Arashi ?  
- Pode.  
- Ei, eu peguei o papel ! São apenas cinco objetos : uma chave azul, uma bola prateada, uma boneca, uma flecha e um anel. Vamos ?  
- Sim, mas não é melhor nos separarmos ? – Arashi sugere.  
- Boa idéia. Eu procuro no pátio, você na quadra e Higurashi na parte interna, tudo bem ?  
- Ok !  
Kagome acha facilmente uma chave azul amarrada no corrimão da escada e um anel escondido na lâmpada. Kurama acha a boneca encostada numa árvore. Arashi tem dificuldade de achar os objetos.  
- Onde diabos eu vou achar uma bola prateada por aqui ? – ela resmunga baixinho. Sopra um vento frio.  
- Já pensou em procurar por aqui ?  
- Kurama ? – o garoto está em cima da árvore, apontando para uma bola prateada, provavelmente vinda de um enfeite de Natal.  
- Segura ! Aqui também está a flecha. Acho que a professora colocou acidentalmente estes dois objetos na mesma ficha...  
Arashi segura a bola e Kurama desce da árvore.  
- Vamos atrás da professora ? – Kurama sorri.  
- Sim. Não está sentindo frio ? O dia estava tão ensolarado e de repente o tempo mudou...  
- É, mudou bastante. – Kurama fica sério. Começa a nevar.  
Arashi avista Kagome e corre um pouco, chamando-a. Ela acaba deixando cair a bola prateada e Kurama vai caminhando, para pegá-la. Kagome faz uma cara de terror que assusta Arashi, fazendo-a se virar. Kurama está abaixado e, do ar, farpas de gelo afiadas seguem na direção de Kurama. O coração de Arashi quase pára. Ela sai correndo na direção de Minamino e se joga contra ele, empurrando-o e recebendo as farpas de raspão no braço esquerdo. Kagome corre aterrorizada e Kurama fica muito sério, olhando Arashi.  
-Você está bem ? Você está sangrando !  
- Arashi !!!! Cuidado !!! – Kagome grita. Mais farpas vêm na direção dos dois, que conseguem correr. Kagome os alcança.  
- Kagome, vá com Kurama e leve os objetos até a professora. – ela se aproxima do ouvido da amiga – Eu vou cuidar dele. É nosso inimigo. – então ela se vira para Kurama – Vá com Kagome até a professora, Kurama !  
- E você ? Não posso deixar você aqui sozinha !  
- Por favor, faça o que estou te pedindo. Eu estou bem, só que vou até o banheiro. Preciso lavar este ferimento. – Arashi está um pouco ofegante. Kurama olha seria e friamente para Arashi e parte com Kagome.  
"Ah, Kurama, não me olhe assim... Você está partindo meu coração. Mas não posso pensar nisso agora.". Arashi se concentra e uma espécie de barreira é erguida ao redor do colégio. Dois pequenos bips soam.  
- Sabia que você era minha inimiga... – uma voz gelada corta o ar.  
- Quem está aí ? Apareça !  
- Calma, Arashi Kishu. Estou aqui ! – surge, em cima do telhado, um homem de cabelos verdes muito escuros e compridos, e olhos meio esverdeados.  
- Como você me conhece ?  
- E eu não deveria conhecer meus inimigos ? Vocês querem destruir o amuleto de Anúbis e eu o quero. Mas deixe-me me apresentar. Sou Kamus, senhor absoluto do gelo.  
Arashi tira uma espada de sua mão esquerda.  
- Uma espada, hein ? Vejamos se você sabe lutar tão bem quanto me disseram. – Ele pula do telhado e cria uma espécie de espada de gelo, vindo atacar Arashi.  
Arashi não consegue atacar Kamus. "Kurama, não me odeie... Por que você fez aquela cara ? O que foi que te fiz ?" Kamus aumenta a velocidade de seus ataques e Arashi os acompanha com dificuldade. "Eu te salvei e você me olhou daquele jeito... Será que ele percebeu que eu menti ? Ele me odeia porque eu menti ?". Ela já não consegue bloquear todos os ataques de Kamus, estando visivelmente machucada. Kamus a joga contra uma árvore, tentando cortar sua garganta. Arashi apenas se defende.  
- O que foi, menina ? Por que só se defende ? Você é uma boa espadachim, eu sei disso.  
- Cale-se !  
- Está ficando nervosinha... – Kamus aumenta a força e Arashi mal consegue contê-lo – Sabia que você fica mais bonita assim ? Mas você não está com o amuleto, e nem está lutando direito. Uma vitória assim não tem mérito nenhum. – ele coloca a mão na coxa direita de Arashi – Porém, quero lhe deixar uma lembrança...  
Ele sorri. Arashi começa a gritar de terror quando vê o que está acontecendo com sua coxa. Está completamente congelada. O sorriso dele aumenta e ele parte.  
- Tenho que ter cuidado, ou perderei minha perna. Mas não posso ficar aqui assim. – ela olha para o lado e vê Kagome e Kurama paralisados pelo efeito de sua barreira – Preciso avisar Kagome para me ajudar... Mas como ? Talvez se eu fizesse um rastro no chão com a espada. Sim, seria uma boa idéia se tudo não fosse desaparecer quando eu desfizesse a barreira.  
Arashi finca a espada no chão e senta no chão encostada na árvore. Recolhe a espada e desfaz a barreira. "Por favor, Kurama, não olhe para trás, não olhe !". A destruição desapareceu. Kagome e Kurama continuaram andando, mas a garota olhou levemente para trás. Arashi, percebendo, apontou com a cabeça na direção do banheiro e foi caminhando, lentamente, da maneira mais discreta possível e aguardou.  
Kagome e Kurama continuaram andando até o pátio. O dia estava novamente ensolarado.  
- Que foi, Minamino, por que está tão sério ? – Kagome tenta puxar assunto.  
- Nada não. – Kurama não olha para Kagome.  
- Ah, se não quer dizer, também não precisa ser grosseiro.  
- Desculpe-me, Higurashi. – ele olha e sorri gentilmente – Estava pensando naquilo que acabou de acontecer. Por que farpas de gelo vieram na minha direção ?  
- Farpas de gelo ? Era só granizo, Minamino ! De onde poderiam vir farpas de gelo assassinas ? – Kagome fala com uma voz diferente, tentando falar assustadoramente.  
- É, devia ser só granizo mesmo...  
Eles chegam até a professora.  
- Vocês são o primeiro grupo ! Trouxeram tudo direitinho ! Mas onde está a senhorita Kishu ?  
- Ela precisou ir ao banheiro e pediu que viéssemos logo, para ver se ganharíamos. – Kagome responde.  
- Bem, então vocês são os ganhadores !! Aqui está o prêmio de vocês. – ela estende a mão com três bilhetes.  
- Mas o que é isso ? – Kagome pergunta intrigada.  
- São ingressos para o novo parque de diversões. – Kurama responde gentilmente.  
- Ah, que maravilha !!! Vou poder me divertir um pouco !!! – Ela pega os ingressos e dá um a Kurama – Agora preciso ir ! Tchauzinho, Naegino-sensei e Minamino !  
Kurama e Sora sorriem. Kagome corre em direção ao banheiro. "Arashi-chan, o que te aconteceu ? Ainda não consigo entrar na sua barreira para poder te ajudar...". Ao entrar, encontra Arashi sentada na pia, segurando a perna congelada.  
- Mas o que aconteceu ? –Kagome faz uma cara de terror.  
- Kamus, controlador do gelo, é nosso inimigo. Ele sabia muita coisa a meu respeito e, como não conseguia lutar direito, foi-se embora, mas me deixou com esta lembrança.  
- Precisamos levar você pro hospital ! – De repente, entra uma pequena coisinha voando no banheiro.  
- Ai que susto, Sumomo-chan ! – Kagome segura uma miniatura de menina, de cabelos e roupa rosa.  
- Ah, então os bips que ouvi quando lutava eram seus, não eram ?  
- _Apenas um deles, Arashi_. – uma voz masculina sai pela boca de Sumomo – _O outro provavelmente era de outro persocom, mas do inimigo.  
_- Não sabia que você estava no telefone, Eriol ! – Kagome se espanta – É tão estranho ver uma voz masculina saindo de dentro de uma garota !  
- _Não é tempo para discussões. Já avisei a Tokiko no hospital. Ela está te esperando para te atender, Arashi. Kagome, leve-a imediatamente ! E tome cuidado, pois a perna dela não pode bater em nada, ou se esfacelará. _– bip.  
- Ligação concluída.  
- Ele sempre acha que tudo é muito prático, né ? Eu não tenho tanta força pra te carregar no colo, Arashi-chan ! E o hospital de Tokiko é meio longe...  
- Apenas me dê apoio. Consigo andar. – Arashi veste um sobretudo para esconder seus ferimentos, passa o braço pelo pescoço de Kagome e sai com ela, lentamente.  
Sumomo pertence a uma nova linha de computadores, os persocons. Eles fazem tudo que um computador normal faz, e ainda funcionam como telefone. Sua personalidade é escolhida pelo dono e ele age como se fosse uma pessoa normal, tendo, assim, várias utilidades. Mas existem tão poucos persocons que as pessoas que os possuem não revelam que eles são computadores. Alguns donos fingem que são pessoas normais – e por que não poderiam ser ? – e outros, como no caso da Sumomo, fingem que são brinquedos.  
As duas chegam ao hospital depois de meia hora. Tokiko, uma mulher adulta, com seus 30 anos, de cabelos compridos e de óculos, ajuda Kagome e coloca Arashi num quarto do hospital, onde a examina.  
- Seus ferimentos não são graves, Arashi, mas esta perna congelada lhe renderá três dias interna. Primeiro vamos descongelá-la e, depois, estimulá-la até que volte a responder normalmente.  
- Tudo bem, Tokiko. Kagome, leve Sumomo com você e volte pra casa. Eriol vai querer falar conosco quando eu sair do hospital. Trunks deve estar preocupado.  
- Assim que eu contar, ele vai vir correndo ver a docinho dele...  
- Impeça-o ! Não quero visitas por hoje.  
- Tá, calminha. Tchau.  
- Até mais.

Kagome caminha pelas ruas levando Sumomo nos braços, como se fosse uma bonequinha. O vento sopra em seu rosto. Ela pára numa vitrina e olha. Tem um grande espelho em sua frente. Mas quem olha para ela não é seu reflexo. É uma estranha. Uma mulher de cabelos mais lisos e compridos que os seus, presos de uma maneira diferente, de rosto mais cheio e de pele pálida. "De novo esta mulher. O que isso significa ?" Kagome pisca. A mulher desaparece. Agora apenas seu reflexo a contempla.  
- Kagome-chan !!! – Um rapaz de terno vem correndo em sua direção.  
- Ah, olá Trunks.  
- Você parece desanimada... – ele olha para os braços dela – Sumomo-chan ? O que aconteceu ?  
- Vamos nos sentar naquele banco que eu te conto tudo.  
Trunks Briefs era vice-presidente da corporação criada por sua mãe, Bulma Briefs. A Capsule Corporation vendia muitos tipos de coisas e eles eram muito ricos. Ele tem 25 anos, cabelos lisos, de cor lilás, e olhos azuis. É um excelente lutador.  
- Agora entendo porque tive uma sensação estranha. Foi quando ela levantou a barreira. Mas ela está bem ? – Trunks fica perplexo.  
- Sim. Eriol quer conversar conosco assim que ela sair do hospital, em três dias. Mas não vá visitá-la hoje, ela não quer receber ninguém.  
- Entendo. Amanhã irei lá quando sair da empresa. – ele se levanta; Kagome também. Eles recomeçam a andar e ele oferece o braço a Kagome, que aceita – O que você estava olhando por aquela vitrina antes de eu chegar ?  
- Eu, olhando ? – Kagome fica um pouco surpresa com a pergunta – Ah, nada, estava apenas pensando.  
- Em...???  
- Ah, Trunks, não vem ao caso.  
- Está bem. Deixa pra lá. Não quer vir jantar lá em casa ?  
- Quero sim, mas eu preciso ligar para minha mãe, avisando.  
Trunks oferece seu celular. Eles continuam caminhando, agora em direção à casa de Trunks.  
- Alô, mãe ? Aqui é a Kagome.  
- _Oi, minha filha, aconteceu alguma coisa ?  
_- Não. Liguei para avisar que vou jantar na casa do Trunks hoje, tudo bem ?  
- _Tudo bem. Mas não volte tarde. Ah, hoje deixaram um pacote pra você aqui em casa.  
_- Quem mandou ?  
- _Não sei, não tem endereço. Quando você chegar, você abre. Cuide-se, filha! Tchau !  
_Kagome desliga o telefone e entrega a Trunks.  
- Tem um pacote para mim lá em casa.  
- Sabe quem mandou ?  
- Não, e estou com receio de abrir a caixa.  
O jantar foi maravilhoso. A mãe de Trunks sempre é muito carinhosa com Kagome. Depois de conversarem, Trunks pegou o carro e levou Kagome em casa.  
- Até mais, Trunks.  
- Ei, você não quer que eu entre para abrir o pacote com você ?  
- Já até havia me esquecido disso. Venha, entre.  
Trunks e Kagome subiram a escadaria que dá acesso ao templo onde Kagome mora. Seu avô é o sacerdote do templo e ela mora junto com sua mãe e seu irmão mais novo, Souta. Trunks cumprimentou a família e subiu com Kagome até seu quarto. Um pacote fino e comprido estava em cima da cama. Kagome sentou e começou a abrir. Trunks ficou de pé. Ela desembalou, perplexa.  
Um arco...  
- Pra quê mandariam um arco pra você ?  
- Um arco japonês, da época feudal...  
- Você sabe usar o arco ?  
- Nunca tentei. – Kagome segura o arco retesado, mas sem flechas.  
- Bem, já que está tudo normal, preciso voltar. Ainda tenho que resolver uns papéis da empresa.  
- Tchau, Trunks. – Ela dá um beijo estalado na bochecha dele, que cora levemente.  
- Tchau.  
"Quem poderia ter me mandado este arco ? Será que..."

No outro dia, Kagome está sentada em sua carteira, na escola. Continua pensando sobre o arco que lhe foi enviado, quando o professor entra na sala. Michiru Kaiou, 16 anos, olhos azuis e cabelos verdes, meio ondulados e de tamanho médio, presidenta da classe, fala.  
- Kinomoto-sensei, como vai a sua filha ?  
- Ah, senhorita Kaiou, muito obrigado por perguntar. Sakura já está bem, foi apenas uma febre. A propósito, onde está a senhorita Kishu ?  
Kagome se levanta.  
- Kinomoto-sensei, Kishu se acidentou, caindo da escada, e ficará durante três dias no hospital. Mas ela está bem. – todos começam a conversar baixinho, espantados.  
- Muito obrigado, senhorita Higurashi. Por favor, leve para ela as lições e diga que lhe desejo melhoras.  
- Sim, sensei.  
Kagome passa o dia todo sentada, sozinha, em sua carteira. Não consegue parar de pensar no arco que recebeu.  
- Higurashi ?  
- Hã, ah, Minamino. Oi.  
- Bem, gostaria de saber se você vai visitar Arashi esta tarde.  
"Ele já a está chamando de Arashi ! Que progresso !"  
- Vou assim que sair da escola.  
- Posso ir com você ?  
- Ah, claro.  
- Então eu também posso ir ? Fiquei preocupada quando você falou o que tinha acontecido.  
- Michiru-chan ! Ah, claro que pode ! Agora, se me dão licença, preciso ir ao banheiro.  
Kagome sai e entra no banheiro vazio. Tira Sumomo de dentro de sua blusa.  
- Olá Kagome-chan ! No que posso ser útil ? - Sumomo começa a falar bem alto e animadamente.  
- Faça mais silêncio, Sumomo-chan ! Quero que ligue para Tokiko.  
- Tudo bem. – Os "olhos" de Sumomo ficaram opacos e ela ficou estranhamente parada.  
- _Hospital Central de Tokyo, bom dia !  
_- Bom dia. Gostaria de falar com a Dra. Tokiko Magami, por favor.  
- _Um minuto.  
_"Não demore, Tokiko..."  
- _Alô ?  
_- Tokiko ! Aqui é Kagome. Liguei para avisar que alguns colegas de classe vão visitar Arashi comigo.  
- _Ainda bem que você avisou. Eles não podem ver a perna dela. Qual a desculpa que você arranjou ?  
_- Disse que ela caiu da escadaria.  
- _Nada mal.  
_- Ah, e não diga a ela que vai receber visitas. Quero fazer uma surpresa.  
_- Está bem. Tchau.  
_- Ligação concluída.  
- Muito obrigada, Sumomo. Pode desligar.  
- Boa noite, Kagome-chan. – Sumomo desliga.  
O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente. Na hora da saída, Michiru, Kurama e Kagome caminharam tranqüilamente até o hospital, conversando. Apenas pararam para que Kurama levasse umas flores para Arashi.  
- Arashi, posso entrar ? – Kagome bate na porta do quarto dela.  
- Pode.  
Kagome abre a porta e Arashi vê, perplexa, que Michiru e Kurama estão lá.  
- Arashi, fiquei muito preocupada quando Kagome falou que você tinha caído da escada. Você está bem ? – Michiru pergunta.  
- Sim, vou ficar estes dias em observação, só pra terem certeza de que estou bem.  
- Ah, que bom ! Apenas vim dar uma passada rápida, tenho ensaios com violino hoje à tarde, para uma festa em que vou me apresentar. – ela dá um beijo na testa de Arashi – Cuide-se, menina !  
- Tchau, Michiru.  
- Bem, eu tô morrendo de fome, então vocês não se importam se eu for até a lanchonete do hospital por enquanto, né ? – Kagome fala já saindo do quarto. Antes de sair, ela dá uma piscadela para uma Arashi brava.  
Kurama não falou uma palavra desde que entrou no quarto. Foi até a cabeceira da cama, colocou as rosas vermelhas que tinha trazido num vaso que lá estava. Arashi observava cada movimento seu como se quisesse puxá-lo com os olhos, e tragá-lo para dentro de si, onde ele pudesse ser só dela e de mais ninguém.  
Agora ele se dirigiu até a janela e ficou olhando a rua. Continuava calado e este silêncio fuzilava Arashi por dentro. Ela preferia que ele não se preocupasse com ela, ao invés de ficar completamente mudo.  
- Quer dizer que você caiu da escada... – Kurama não olhou para Arashi.  
- É. Acabei tropeçando sem querer.  
Kurama olhou para Arashi de uma maneira cortante. Avaliou todos os seus ferimentos e a olhou rispidamente nos olhos. "Ele percebe quando eu minto pra ele... E me odeia por causa disso...". Arashi não conseguia disfarçar a sua tristeza. Por fim, Kurama sorriu.  
- Quando você sair do hospital, vamos ao parque, comemorar. Fique boa logo. – ele deu um último sorriso e foi embora.  
Arashi já não entendia mais nada. Mas estava completamente arrasada por dentro. Kurama a odiava, ela podia sentir isso. E não podia lhe contar a verdade. Ela começou a chorar. Kagome entrou no quarto.  
- Arashi, o que aconteceu ? Kurama falou alguma coisa que te machucou ?  
- Não, ele não falou. – ela estava rouca – Mas seu olhar me disse tudo. Ele me odeia, Kagome. Ele me odeia !  
- Ele não te odiaria se viesse até aqui.  
- Ele veio para deixar bem claro que a distância entre nós é gigante. Você não viu a maneira que ele olhou para mim. Parecia perceber que eu estava mentindo sobre o acidente. Ele me odeia e eu o amo tanto ! Eu o amo desde a primeira vez que o vi, há dois anos, quando ele entrou na nossa escola. Pensar que eu nunca terei aquele olhar carinhoso só pra mim, pensar que eu nunca vou sentir os lábios dele nos meus, isso tudo me mata, Kagome. Eu deveria ter morrido nas mãos de Kamus, seria mais justo. – Arashi não consegue mais falar; apenas chora.  
- Não diga uma besteira destas ! Você não vai morrer ! Precisamos achar e destruir logo aquele maldito amuleto e então você vai poder contar toda a verdade a ele. Tenho certeza que ele não te odeia ! Agora durma, Arashi, você está muito tensa. Durma, minha amiga. – Ela encostou Arashi na cama e ficou alisando seu rosto, até que ela adormeceu. Pegou suas coisas e saiu. Ela precisava descobrir de onde aquele arco viera e o porquê.  
Kagome saiu do hospital e foi direto para casa. Subiu a escada, entrou no quarto, trancou a porta e abriu o guarda-roupa. A caixa estava lá, o mesmo modo que ela a deixara no dia anterior. Pegou Sumomo.  
- Sumomo, preciso que você faça uma ligação para a casa do Eriol.  
- Certo, Kagome-chan !  
Os "olhos" de Sumomo ficaram opacos.  
- _Mansão Hirasiigawa._ – uma voz feminina atende.  
- Alô. Nakuru ?  
- _Kagome-chan !!! Como vai ?  
_- Estou bem. O Eriol está ?  
- _Tá sim, só um minutinho.  
__- Alô ? Kagome ?_ – uma voz masculina sai da boca de Sumomo.  
- Eriol, eu preciso falar com você. Tenho algo que quero lhe mostrar.  
- _Posso saber o que é, Kagome ?  
__- _Acho melhor eu te mostrar pessoalmente.  
- _Venha agora. Estou te esperando.  
_- Ligação concluída.  
- Por que será que ele sempre desliga na minha cara ? – ela pega a caixa – Sumomo, entre na minha blusa. Vamos até a casa do Eriol.  
- Eba !!! Eu vou ver o mestre !!!!  
Kagome coloca a caixa debaixo do braço e desce as escadas.  
- Filha, aonde você vai com esta caixa ?  
- Mãe, eu preciso ir à casa do Eriol. Mas eu volto logo, não se preocupe. Tchau !  
- Cuide-se !  
Kagome sai rapidamente em direção à casa de Eriol.

_O lugar é um pouco escuro. Há duas poltronas, uma de frente para outra, e ambas de frente para uma lareira, acesa. Uma delas é ocupada por uma mulher e a outra, por um homem.  
__- Você nunca me contou os motivos que te levam a agir deste modo. – a voz masculina diz, num tom infantil.  
__- É verdade, eu nunca te contei a minha história. Se tiver paciência, te contarei nos mínimos detalhes.  
__- Sou uma pessoa bastante paciente.  
__- Bem, tudo começou há uns 17 anos atrás, quando eu ainda era um...  
__A porta do lugar se abre. A mulher interrompe o que dizia e avalia a pessoa que entrou.  
__- Sim, Kamus ?- a mulher torna a falar.  
__- Srta. Chizuru, Kotoko recolheu os dados da garota.  
__- Mostre-me.  
__Kamus entra na sala com Kotoko em mãos. Kotoko também é um persocom, como Sumomo. Possui cabelos escuros e veste um kimono. Kamus a conecta a um aparelho de televisão.  
__- Sim, mestre ? – Kotoko abre os olhos.  
__- Mostre-me a luta, Kotoko. – a mulher ordena.  
__Os olhos de Kotoko ficam opacos. As imagens começam a aparecer na tela. Arashi ergue a barreira, retira a espada da mão e começa a lutar com Kamus.  
__- Ela não me parece tão boa quanto você me disse, meu caro. – a mulher fala.  
__- Se ela ao menos tivesse lutado. Perceba que está distraída – o homem fala.  
__- Mesmo assim, parece-me que você a endeusou demais. Também, não era pra menos. Mas se você acha que devemos ter cuidado com ela, ouvir-te-ei. – a mulher sorri – Mas quem são estes dois que estão tão perto de vocês ? – a mulher aponta para as costas de Kurama e Kagome.  
__- Aparentemente, apenas colegas de classe. Não manifestaram nenhum poder especial, senão não teriam sido atingidos pela barreira da garota. - Kamus se manifesta.  
__- Interessante. Pode se retirar agora, Kamus. E leve Kotoko com você.  
__- Está bem.  
__Kamus sai do aposento.  
__- Quer continuar agora, meu caro ? – a mulher fala.  
__- Agora não. Preciso fazer uma coisa antes. – o homem se levanta.  
__- Como quiser. – ela sorri._

Trunks está sentado numa cadeira, na sua sala da Capsule Corporation, olhando para o teto, entediado. Os pés estão sobre a mesa e ele gira uma caneta entre os dedos, pensativo. Há muito disse à mãe que detestava aquele cargo, mas ela replicava, dizendo que ele era o único herdeiro e que deveria tomar parte nos negócios da família. Olhou para o relógio. 16h35min. "Kagome deve ter acabado de sair do hospital. Não agüento mais ficar aqui dentro sem ver a minha docinho. Tenho que arrumar um jeito de sair de fininho..."  
Ele se levanta e olha pela janela. Não há ninguém lá fora. Ele a abre, cuidadosamente, sai e começa a flutuar. Fecha a janela, dá um sorrisinho e aterrissa na rua. Tira a chave do carro de dentro do paletó e destranca o carro, quando ouve um grito.  
- Trunks !!! Você vai fugir _de novo_ ??? – Bulma, uma mulher com seus quarenta anos, de cabelos esverdeados e olhos azuis, grita pela janela na qual ele acabara de escapar.  
- Desculpe, mamãe ! Preciso ir !!! – ele entra apressadamente no carro e sai, rindo.  
- Aquele menino não tem jeito mesmo... Aposto que foi ver a Arashi...– Bulma fecha a janela, zangada.  
Trunks chega ao hospital onde Arashi está internada e encontra Tokiko na recepção.  
- Olá, Trunks ! Como vai ?  
- Estou bem, Tokiko. Arashi ?  
- A perna dela está melhor. O quarto dela é o 301. Entre com cuidado, Kagome disse que ela tinha adormecido.  
- Tudo bem.  
Trunks entra no elevador, sozinho.  
"Tem uma presença estranha dentro deste hospital... Quem será ?"  
O elevador chega. Trunks sai e vai em direção ao quarto 301. Entra cuidadosamente. Arashi dorme profundamente.  
"Ela é tão bonita quando acordada, mas, dormindo, parece um anjo..." – ele beija a testa de Arashi e se senta numa cadeira próxima. "Eu iria embora agora se não fosse essa presença estranha... Será que pretendem matá-la enquanto dorme ? Isso seria covardia.". O tempo passa. Trunks observa a tudo cuidadosamente, mas parece não haver rastro desta presença estranha. A janela está fechada, as coisas estão no lugar. A única coisa estranha parece ser um vaso de rosas vermelhas na cabeceira da garota. Arashi começa a abrir os olhos.  
- Finalmente acordou, docinho ! – ele sorri.  
- Trunks ! – Arashi olha pra ele meio espantada – Há quanto tempo você está aí ?  
- Algumas horas...  
- Mas, se eu estava dormindo, por que você não foi embora ?  
- Não está sentindo uma presença estranha ?  
- Sinceramente, não.  
- Estranho... Bem, quem foi que lhe deu estas rosas vermelhas neste estado? – Trunks aponta para o vaso.  
- Ah, foi o – Arashi emudece quando olha para o vaso. As flores tinham sido cortadas e jaziam no móvel; no vaso estavam apenas os talos. – O que aconteceu com estas flores ?!  
- Eu não sei, quando cheguei, elas já estavam assim. A propósito, quem as deu a você ?  
- Foi o Kurama. – ela segura as flores, sem entender.  
- Kurama ? Não o conheço, mas já não simpatizei com ele... Parece que ele quer roubar a minha docinho...  
- Ah, Trunks, não brinca agora. Eu quero entende o que aconteceu aqui.  
- Eu não tenho como saber ! Só sei que a presença desapareceu. Eu preciso ir agora. – ele beijou a testa dela novamente – Fique boa logo !  
- Tchau.  
"O que diabos aconteceu aqui ? Quem faria uma coisa destas ? Parece até um aviso..."  
Arashi, para se distrair, começa a assistir televisão.

Kagome está em frente a uma mansão. Ela toca na campanhia.  
- _Quem é ?  
__- _Sou eu, Kagome.  
- _Ah, entre !  
_As portas se abriram e a garota entrou. A mansão tinha um belo jardim, de modo que ela começou a apreciar a paisagem enquanto caminhava. Chegou à porta, e um garoto de cabelos azuis e olhos da mesma cor, emoldurados por um óculos, a recebeu com um sorriso.  
- Kagome, seja bem vinda !  
- Olá, Eriol !  
- Mestre !!!!!!!!!!!! – Sumomo sai de dentro da blusa de Kagome  
- Sumomo-chan ! Você vai ficar aqui em casa hoje !  
- Que bom, mestre !!!! – Sumomo sai correndo. Eriol dá a mão para ela subir e a coloca em seu ombro direito.  
- Da próxima vez que ela fizer isso, vai rasgar a minha blusa...  
Eriol sorri mas, ao olhar o pacote, fica sério.  
- É este pacote que quer me mostrar ?  
- Sim. Pode ser aqui mesmo.  
Eriol lhe indica uma cadeira na varanda e ela se senta.  
- Ontem esta caixa chegou a minha casa, endereçada para mim. Porém não tinha remetente. Acho que você pode saber de onde isso surgiu. – ela abre a caixa para Eriol. O sorriso dele se expande pelo rosto e ele pega o arco.  
- Não tinha remetente ?  
- Não. Pelo seu sorriso, você sabe quem o mandou e o porquê.  
- Sim, sei. Mas, infelizmente não posso dizer.  
- Por que você é sempre assim, senhor misterioso ?  
- Por mim eu contaria, mas tenho certeza que a pessoa que te enviou isso ficaria brava comigo. Você deve descobrir sozinha.  
- Sabe que você agora me lembrou um personagem de um desenho que eu assistia quando era menor ?  
- Sério ? Quem ? – Eriol faz uma cara curiosa.  
- Sabe Dungeons & Dragons ? Você me lembra o Mestre dos magos : nunca diz nada, só fala por enigmas. Só falta desaparecer...  
- Não seja por isso... – Eriol vai se levantando.  
- Eu tava brincando, volta aqui ! – Kagome se levanta e segura o braço dele – Por que você não pode me dizer ?  
- Eu já disse, quem te mandou ia ficar com raiva de mim, e eu não quero o ódio desta pessoa ! Mas me diga uma coisa : você sabe usar um arco ?  
- Não. – Eriol dá típica quedinha com uma gota na cabeça. '  
- Então eu quero que você procure uma pessoa. Ela poderá lhe ensinar a usar o arco.  
- Quem é ?  
- Kaho Mizuki, sacerdotisa do templo Tsukimine. Não fica longe daqui. Eu falarei com ela, então pode ir procurá-la amanhã de manhã. Depois volte para cá, temos uma reunião.  
- Ei, o templo pode ficar perto da sua casa, mas não da minha ! E a Arashi ?  
- Eu cuido dela. Até mais. – Ele se vai.  
- Agora sim, é o Mestre dos Magos... Mas por que ele sempre me manda fazer coisas complicadas ?  
Kagome se vira e vai embora, levando o arco dentro da caixa.  
Eriol entra em casa. Vai caminhando lentamente até a biblioteca, entra e fecha a porta. Vira-se com um sorriso, se deparando com um homem sentado numa poltrona, em frente a uma mesa. Ele possui cabelos castanhos, lisos e de tamanho médio, e olhos da mesma cor. Veste uma roupa azul, tem escrito, em sua testa, "Jr", e tem uma espécie de chupeta na boca.  
- Eu sabia que você viria, Koenma. – Eriol fala.  
- Você é realmente muito bom nisso, Clow. E aí, ela recebeu o presente ?  
- Recebeu sim. Fiz de tudo para não dizer quem o tinha enviado. Por que ela não me deixa contar a verdade a ela ?  
- Não sei... Vai ver ela quer que Kagome descubra sozinha.  
- Koenma, aproveitando a oportunidade – Eriol se senta numa outra poltrona, em frente à de Koenma – eu quero que você me conte toda a história deste amuleto. Há cinco dias você apareceu aqui, me pediu para reunir pessoas, mas não me disse exatamente o que estou procurando.  
- Calma, meu chapa. A história é longa.  
- Quer um chá ? – Eriol sorri.  
- Boa idéia !  
- Nakuru-chan ! – Eriol fala e uma mulher, de cabelos castanhos longos, entra.  
- Diga, Eriol-kun ! Ah, Koenma-sama ! Como vai ?  
- Bem, Nakuru.  
- Nakuru, ainda tem aquele bolo que você fez ?  
- Sim ! Vou trazê-lo com chá, volto rápido !  
Nakuru sai.  
- Ela não muda nunca ?  
- Não, sempre é muito ativa '  
Nakuru volta, serve o lanche e se retira.  
- Podemos começar, Koenma.  
- Claro. Há muito tempo atrás, creio que muito antes da época em que Clow era vivo, um sacerdote resolveu colocar todo seu poder num amuleto, chamando-o de amuleto de Anúbis. Ficou fraco, obviamente, mas o camarada era muito resistente e viveu o tempo suficiente para aprimorá-lo.  
- Interessante... Não há registros nos livros de Clow sobre este amuleto. O que ele faz ?  
- Ele realiza qualquer desejo da pessoa. Porém, a pessoa deve sacrificar alguma coisa em troca. Mas não pode ser qualquer coisa. Tem de ser algo que o amuleto considere justo em relação ao pedido feito.  
- E o que aconteceu com o amuleto depois que ele morreu ?  
- O amuleto – isto é o mais impressionante – entrou na alma de seu criador e vaga com ele desde então. Para achar o amuleto, deve-se achar a reencarnação do sacerdote e forçar a saída do artefato.  
- Como podemos forçar a saída do item ?  
- Basta colocar a pessoa em perigo com algum poder sobrenatural, seja qual for. O amuleto sairá para proteger o seu portador, ficando suscetível a roubos. Tudo o que peço é que vocês destruam o amuleto. Há pessoas buscando-o para um propósito desconhecido, mas não devemos apenas impedí-los. Devemos destruir o amuleto.  
- Você confia naquela pessoa que me enviou ?  
- Plenamente. Está com dificuldades de controlá-lo ?  
- Não é bem isso. É que ele quer se revelar a todo custo.  
- Por causa das esperanças que lhe dei ?  
- Sim. Desde que você lhe disse que a pessoa que está atrás do amuleto pode ser a pessoa que ele está procurando, não pensa em outra coisa.  
- Ele não deve fazer nenhuma besteira. Sabe muito bem que a missão dele é destruir o amuleto e não apenas impedir que os inimigos o achem. Se tiver mais problemas, mande ele me procurar, tudo bem ?  
- Claro, Koenma.  
- Agora preciso ir. Tenho uma papelada para resolver antes que meu pai volte, senão vou levar palmadas no bumbum ! Tchau !  
- Tchau ! '  
Eriol se levanta e ficar observando a lenha crepitando na lareira.  
"Isso não vai dar certo..."

Chibiusa-chan


	2. Voltas

_Olá pessoal !!! Aqui está a continuação do capítulo "Rosas Congeladas". Antes de tudo, gostaria de fazer um esclarecimento : a personagem Chizuru é uma criação minha, não fazendo parte de nenhum mangá ou game. Lembrem-se sempre de que a opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim, então utilizem os reviews para comentários, sugestões, elogios ou até mesmo reclamações. Boa leitura !  
_

Uma mulher de cabelos muito lisos e compridos anda por um vilarejo. Veste roupas de sacerdotisa e carrega consigo uma aljava e um arco antigo. Uma espécie de monstro desliza sorrateiramente por trás da mulher. É metade centopéia e metade humana. Subitamente, a mulher saca uma flecha, retesa o arco e mira. Quando ela vai atirar a flecha...  
Pan-Pan-Pan-Pan  
O despertador de Kagome toca.  
- Ora, mas que droga, eu esqueci de desligar o despertador ! Hoje não tenho aula ! – ela desliga o aparelho com raiva.  
Olha no relógio. 7h. "Perdi o sono, mas que saco !!!". Põe as mãos na cabeça e começa a pensar. "Que sonho mais esquisito. Era aquela mulher do espelho de novo. Mas desta vez ela carregava um arco... O que isso significa ? Ah, eu esqueci que hoje eu vou ter aulas de arco e flecha no templo Tsukimine ! Tenho que correr !"  
Kagome se levanta de um salto e põe a se vestir. Corre para o banheiro, escova os dentes e penteia os cabelos. Volta para o quarto e pega o pacote. Desce correndo as escadas e senta para tomar café.  
- Ohayô, Kagome-chan ! Acordou cedo, minha filha. Vai sair ?  
- Ohayô ! Vou sim, mamãe, preciso resolver umas coisas que o Eriol me pediu.  
- É sobre este pacote misterioso ?  
- É sim. O Eriol sabe quem mandou. – Kagome engole a comida que a mãe preparou – Agora preciso ir. Não vou voltar para o almoço.  
- Cuide-se, minha filha !  
Kagome sai de casa e pega sua bicicleta. Vai pedalando animadamente até chegar ao templo. Ultimamente tem se achado um pouco gordinha e esta é uma boa maneira de ficar em forma. Depois de uns quarenta minutos, ela chega. O templo está vazio. Ela desce da bicicleta e entra no local, conduzindo-a.  
- Tem alguém aí ?  
Ela apenas ouve um barulho diferente, como um sino.  
- Você é a srta. Higurashi, não é mesmo ? Está atrasada. – uma mulher ruiva, de cabelos muito longos e presos, vestindo uma roupa de sacerdotisa, aparece, segurando uma vassoura.  
- Srta. Mizuki ?  
- Sim, sou eu. – ela sorri – Chame-me apenas de Kaho. Posso te chamar de Kagome ?  
- Sim, pode.  
"É estranho. Quando estou perto dela tenho uma sensação de felicidade... Essa mulher tem algum tipo de poder especial..."  
- Vamos começar com o treinamento ? São oito horas. A reunião na casa de Eriol será às 10 e meia. Temos tempo suficiente para começarmos.  
- Tudo bem.  
Mizuki a conduz para os fundos do templo. Lá estão armados dois alvos e há uma grande quantidade de flechas.  
- Você já usou um arco antes ?  
- Nunca.  
- Bem, deixe-me mostrar o que você deve fazer. Primeiro, pegue uma flecha e a coloque no arco retesado deste modo. – Kaho mostra como proceder – Depois, mire. Não tenha pressa. Sinta seu alvo entrar em sincronia com a sua mente. Quando se sentir pronta, atire. – Kaho atira e acerta o alvo em cheio.  
- Você falando parece fácil...  
- Mas é fácil. Tente você.  
Kagome desembala seu arco e imita Kaho. Sua flecha não tem a força necessária para cumprir metade da distância entre ela e o alvo.  
- Continue tentando. E coloque mais força.  
Kagome continua tentando pelo resto da manhã. Tudo que consegue é fazer a flecha atingir o chão embaixo do alvo.  
- Por hoje chega. São 10 e vinte e você precisa ir para a reunião.  
- Ai, cansei ! Isso é muito difícil...  
- Não é não. Você é que é bastante ruim.  
- Obrigada pela parte que me toca.  
- Não quis ser grosseira, Kagome. É apenas uma crítica construtiva. Treine mais seu braço, para criar forças e conseguir mandar a flecha mais longe. O alcance deste arco é maravilhoso. Quem vê você treinando daquele jeito nem pensa...  
- Nem pensa o quê ?  
- Nada. Mas tarde você descobre. Leve estas quatro flechas com você. – Kaho abre um enorme sorriso.  
- Já vi que você é igual ao Eriol-kun... Vou acabar chamando você de Mestre dos Magos também...  
- Você tem um senso de humor ótimo, sabia ? Mas se apresse, ou vai chegar atrasada. Venha depois da aula amanhã, certo ? Ah, tome cuidado com a roda gigante, viu ? Tchau !  
Kaho vai andando e some.  
- Hã ?! O que ela quis dizer ????  
Kagome embala o arco, monta na bicicleta e sai em direção à mansão Hirasigawa.

Arashi acorda no hospital. Olha em volta e está só. As flores que Kurama lhe deu foram retiradas de sua cabeceira. Ela sente um vazio no peito, mas não consegue se concentrar em nada. A única coisa que lhe vem à mente é que está faminta. Abrem a porta do quarto.  
- Bom dia, Arashi ! Como está ? Vim trazer o seu café da manhã.  
- Bom dia, Tokiko. Estou me sentindo melhor. – a garota dá uma olhada no prato que Tokiko coloca na bandeja da cama – Meu café é esta sopa sem graça ?  
- E o que você queria ? Não se esqueça de que está num hospital.  
- Não tem problema. Estou com tanta fome que nem vou sentir que gosto tem.  
Arashi começa a tomar a sopa.  
- Hoje você vai receber alta. Partirá daqui direto até a casa do Eriol. Eu te levarei dentro de uma hora. Então termine o café, tome um banho e se arrume.  
- E a Kagome ?  
- O Eriol ligou dizendo que ela está tomando aulas de arco e flecha e não vai poder te buscar.  
- Nani ?  
- É, também fiquei meio sem entender. Mas ela agora tem um arco e está aprendendo a usá-lo. Ah, Eriol disse que você vai com ela e Trunks para o parque hoje, depois da casa dele.  
- Ai, já tinha me esquecido dos ingressos que a Naegino-sensei nos deu...  
Tokiko sai do quarto.  
"Kurama também ganhou ingressos, será que ele vai ? Acho que sim, Kagome não perderia essa oportunidade. Gostaria de ir bem bonita..."  
Arashi se levanta da cama e entra no banho.

Chizuru está novamente sentada em frente à lareira, pensando. Batem a porta.  
_- Posso entrar ? – uma voz masculina, num tom ligeiramente infantil, se pronuncia.  
__- Pode sim, meu caro.  
__Um rapaz entra no aposento e fecha a porta. Anda em direção à lareira e senta numa cadeira. Observa Chizuru. A mulher possui longos cabelos negros, caindo nos ombros, e olhos amendoados, muito azuis e enigmáticos. Tem lábios rosados e meio carnudos, e um nariz pequeno. Mãos delicadas, pousadas no colo. Sua pele alva contrasta no longo vestido negro que usa.  
__- Posso ver que estás a me observar profundamente. O que foi ? Parece que viu um anjo... – Chizuru dá uma risada que é acompanhada pelo rapaz.  
__- Vejo que acordou bem hoje, Chizuru.  
__- Sim. Vamos continuar a nossa conversa ?  
__- Claro.  
__- Bem, há uns 17 anos, quando eu ainda não havia perdido a minha essência, fui enviada numa missão muito especial : deveria levar um youkai para ser julgado por seus crimes. Isso era uma coisa muito comum e fácil pra mim, então não hesitei. Não foi fácil localizá-lo; era muito esperto e seu bando escapava por entre as minhas mãos. Mas, quando consegui, o encurralei. Era capaz de matá-lo se necessário fosse.  
__- Isso não cairia bem em você... – ele dá uma risadinha mais sarcástica.  
__- Você tem um bom senso de humor, meu caro. Demorei seis meses para capturá-lo e não iria perder aquela presa de jeito nenhum. Mas ele era um youkai diferente do que eu imaginava. Não sabia como, mas conseguia enxergar através do seu olhar calculista.  
__- Como você faz comigo ?  
__- Sim. Creio até que são bem parecidos. Mas, antes de continuarmos, o que você foi fazer ontem ?  
__- Não acredito que ainda não adivinhou ?  
__- Imagino o que seja... De toda forma, obrigada pela flor que me trouxeste. Ela era uma rosa bem diferente... Fez-me lembrar do passado...  
__A porta bate.  
__- Quem é ? – Chizuru pergunta autoritariamente.  
__- Sou eu, mestra.  
__- Entre, minha cara.  
__Uma mulher entra no aposento. Tem cabelos médios, prateados, e olhos dourados e malignos.  
__- Chamou, Srta. Chizuru ?  
__- Sim. Acho que você já sabe o que tem que fazer. Quero que investigue se aquela garota possui o amuleto. Você já tem a dica de um lugar onde pode atuar, acho que já lhe foi dito.  
__- Tudo bem. Até a noite posso te trazer a resposta.  
__- Eficiente como sempre, Ryoko._

Eriol está sentado em sua poltrona, na biblioteca. A porta da sala privada – de onde se tem acesso apenas pelo cômodo em que ele se encontrava – bate e ele toma um leve susto. Levanta-se e abre. Há uma figura em pé, envolta pelas sombras.  
- Você me deu um susto. Por que não entra convencionalmente ? – Eriol fala gravemente.  
- Foi você que me pediu para ser discreto, não ? – uma voz responde, em tom grave.  
- Dá para não se manifestar aqui dentro ?  
- Quando eu serei revelado ? – a pessoa parece não ligar para o que Eriol disse.  
- O mais rápido possível. Mas agora não dá. Por favor, me ouça ! Não quero envolver Koenma numa pequena discussão que pode ser resolvida por nós dois. Fique quieto e apenas ouça a reunião.  
- Tudo bem. Farei o que me pede. – a sombra se dirige a uma cadeira e se senta.  
- Muito obrigado. – Eriol fecha as portas e torna a se sentar em sua poltrona.  
A campainha toca. Minutos depois, Eriol ouve batidas na porta da biblioteca.  
- Eriol-chan ? Kagome-chan chegou !  
- Faça-a entrar.  
A porta abre e Kagome entra carregando seu pacote. A pessoa que está dentro da sala privada observa tudo, da fechadura.  
- Olá, Kagome ! Como foi o treino ?  
- Ah, até que não foi nada mal. – Kagome se senta numa poltrona em frente à mesa onde Eriol estava – Embora Kaho me disse que eu não tenho talento... Sabia que ela parece muito com você ?  
- Sério ? Talvez porque nós fomos namorados...  
- Vocês foram o quê ?  
- Namorados.  
- Mas você é uma criança para ela.  
- Não existem barreiras para o amor, minha cara.  
- Que frase mais clichê !  
- Vamos deixar a minha vida intima de lado. Mostre-me o que você já sabe fazer.  
- Aqui dentro ?  
- Eu vou abrir a janela e quero que você atire. Preciso ver a distância que você alcança.  
- Vai acabar se decepcionando...  
Eriol levanta e abre a janela. Kagome abre o pacote e tira o arco e uma das flechas que Kaho lhe dera. Retesa o arco e mira o infinito. Fica nesta pose um tempo, saboreando o vento e atira. Nesta hora, Arashi chega à casa de Eriol e observa a amiga atirar, gritando o nome dela logo em seguida. Um grande poder sobrenatural emana da sala privada de Eriol. Arashi sente e começa a correr. Nesta hora, Trunks também chega a mansão e corre. Uma gota de suor escorre na face de Eriol.  
"Ele percebeu... Droga..."  
A porta da biblioteca se escancara. Arashi e Trunks estão parados, procurando a fonte de tanto poder.  
- O que foi que aconteceu ? – Kagome pergunta.  
- Você não está sentindo o poder sobrenatural que está emanando deste aposento ao lado ? – Arashi pergunta.  
- Sinceramente, não.  
- Nem eu sinto. Vocês devem ter se confundido. – Eriol interfere – Vamos começar a reunião ?  
- Mas Eriol...  
- Mas nada, Trunks. Já disse que não há nada de errado aqui, _certo_ ?  
Todos se sentam nas poltronas.  
- Chamei-os aqui porque acho que devo explicações. Conversei com Koenma e preciso passar as informações para vocês. Estamos procurando um artefato mágico muito antigo chamado amuleto de Anúbis, como vocês sabem. Este amuleto tem a capacidade de realizar qualquer desejo de quem o possuir, desde que esta pessoa sacrifique algo em troca – algo que o amuleto ache justo.  
- Onde está o amuleto ? – Arashi pergunta.  
- O amuleto está escondido na alma da reencarnação de seu criador.  
- Ah, lindo... E como é que vamos fazer para pegá-lo ?  
- Calma, Kagome. Basta que ameace o portador do amuleto com algum tipo de poder sobrenatural para que ele se manifeste. Assim, podemos destruí-lo.  
- Você faz alguma idéia de onde este amuleto está ? – Trunks pergunta.  
- Sinceramente, não. Mas creio que sejamos capazes de sentir caso ele esteja por perto. Lembrem-se : não estamos aqui para impedir que roubem o amuleto; estamos aqui para destruí-lo.  
- Tudo bem, Eriol. – Arashi responde.  
- Apenas quero mostrá-los a gravação que Sumomo fez da sua luta com Kamus, Arashi. Sumomo ?  
- Sim, mestre !  
- Conecte-se com a televisão e mostre-nos.  
Sumomo obedeceu. A luta passou na tela.  
- Kamus não é um oponente fraco. Creio que existam outros mais fortes. Tomem muito cuidado. Agora vocês podem ir.  
- Arashi e Trunks, vocês poderiam me deixar um minuto a sós com o Eriol ? Preciso lhe perguntar algo... Depois vamos ao parque. Michiru-chan e Minamino vão nos encontrar lá, ao meio-dia.  
- Tudo bem.  
Os dois saem. Trunks começa a observar Arashi. A garota está vestida num simples vestido branco, com alguns detalhes negros. Está encantadora.  
- Docinho, sabia que você está linda ?  
- Por que insiste em me chamar assim ? Não já lhe disse que você é _apenas_ meu amigo ? – Arashi dá uma frisada no "apenas".  
- Calma, docinho. E sei que não temos um futuro juntos, é apenas força do hábito.  
- Conformado tão rápido ? Arrumou uma nova paixão ?  
- Talvez, docinho. Talvez...  
Dentro da sala, Eriol fita Kagome com curiosidade.  
- O que quer me dizer de tão confidencial ?  
- Quero te fazer uma pergunta.  
- Diga.  
- Como é que as almas reencarnam ?  
Eriol fitou Kagome estupefato.  
- Não esperava por uma pergunta destas... Vou explicar de uma maneira simplificada : quando uma pessoa morre, as lembranças, sentimentos, personalidade e tudo o que caracteriza o indivíduo se separa de sua alma. Esta parte o mundo espiritual chama de essência. É a essência que é julgada e tem como destino o castigo ou a recompensa eterna. A alma volta para outro corpo. Às vezes, neste processo de separação, partes da essência permanecem na alma e se manifestam esporadicamente, como os déjà-vu. Em raríssimas ocasiões, os indivíduos conseguem se lembrar claramente quem foram e conseguem ter até algumas memórias, como no meu caso com Clow. Satisfeita ?  
- Sim, muito obrigada.  
- Mas por que a pergunta ?  
- É que eu fiquei curiosa quando você falou do amuleto...  
- Ah, tá... Melhor ir, não vai querer se atrasar, não é mesmo ?  
- Tchau, Eriol !  
Kagome saiu. Eriol tomou uma expressão muito séria e abriu a porta da sala privada.  
- O que você pensa que estava fazendo se manifestando ?  
- Não me interessa o que você está dizendo. Apenas quero saber se aquela garota é ela.  
- Sim, é.  
- Agora sim, eu a odeio mais que tudo na vida.  
- Tenha cuidado com suas atitudes. Não tente matar alguém que está do mesmo lado que você. Lembre-se de que o mundo espiritual o está observando o tempo inteiro. Agora vá.  
A pessoa desapareceu.  
Eriol engoliu seco. Deixou-se sentar pesadamente na poltrona em que estava antes e continuou seus pensamentos.

Arashi, Kagome e Trunks começaram a andar em direção ao parque. As coisas de Kagome foram deixadas na casa de Eriol, para seu conforto.  
- Trunks, eu quero te dar uma coisa. É que seu aniversário foi no mês passado e eu fiquei te devendo um presente...  
- Ah, Kagome, você não está me devendo nada !  
- Eu faço questão de te dar. Toma.  
Ela entregou uma caixinha para Trunks. Ele abriu e viu uma correntinha com uma pedrinha azul pendurada.  
- Eu quero que você use sempre isso, tudo bem ?  
- Claro, Kagome. – Trunks deu um sorriso – Quer colocar ?  
Kagome corou. Pegou o colar e colocou no pescoço de Trunks, com suas mãos roçando levemente a pele do rapaz.  
- Muito obrigado, Kagome. Jamais vou me separar dele.  
Kagome corou um pouco mais. Arashi percebeu e deu um sorrisinho para a amiga.  
Continuaram andando até chegarem ao parque. Kurama – vestido com uma camiseta azul e calça branca – e Michiru – com um vestido verde-musgo – estavam em pé, na porta do parque, esperando-os.  
- Vocês se atrasaram ! Ainda bem que você já se recuperou, Arashi-chan !  
- Muito obrigada, Michiru-chan. – Arashi sorriu e olhou para o rapaz que estava ao lado. Ele a olhava de uma maneira indescritível. Parecia analisá-la de cima a baixo, com um olhar doce. O coração de Arashi disparou.  
- Vejo que você está muito bem, Arashi.  
- Ainda bem, não é Kurama ? – ela sorriu.  
"Afinal, parece que ele não me odeia tanto assim..."  
Trunks olhava seriamente para Kurama.  
- Deixe-me apresentá-los : Trunks, estes são Michiru e Kurama, nossos amigos de classe. Pessoal, ele é Trunks, nosso amigo. – Kagome tomou frente nas apresentações.  
- Prazer, Trunks. – Kurama dá um sorriso e Trunks sente-se incomodado – De onde vocês se conheceram ?  
Trunks parecia não estar disposto a responder, mas um olhar de Kagome o fez mudar de idéia.  
- Eu e Arashi praticamos kenjutsu juntos.  
- Não sabia que você usava a espada, Arashi. – Michiru pergunta.  
- É, foi mais por influência do meu irmão, Soujirou.  
- Não o conheci... Ele fazia kenjutsu também ? – Michiru retruca.  
- Não. Mas adorava e tinha uma habilidade natural para isso. Treinava só.  
- Pra onde vamos ? – Kagome decide falar – Estou morrendo de fome, ainda não almoçamos.  
- Vamos para aquele restaurante ali. – Kurama aponta – A comida parece gostosa.  
Os cinco seguem até o lugar indicado. Sentam-se. Arashi não consegue parar de olhar para Kurama, sentado à sua frente, e ele, percebendo isso, sorri gentilmente. Arashi cora levemente.  
- O que vamos pedir ? – Kagome pergunta com o cardápio na mão.  
- Não estou com fome. Não quero nada. – Michiru se pronuncia.  
- Ah, mas eu também não almocei. O que tem aí ?  
- Tem muitas coisas, Kurama. Acho que vou dividir este prato com o Trunks, que tal ?  
- Bem, eu geralmente como muito mais que isso, mas tudo bem, eu aceito Kagome.  
- Gostaria de dividir um prato comigo ? – Kurama sorri para Arashi.  
- Tudo bem. – Arashi fica um pouco nervosa – O que você quer comer ?  
- Apenas o que você quiser.  
"Ele está muito diferente comigo... Será que Kagome tinha razão ? O que aconteceu, ele parece até que ficou mais gentil comigo..."  
- Que tal este aqui ? – Arashi aponta para um prato qualquer no cardápio. Está tão nervosa que é capaz de perder a fome.  
- Tudo bem.

Assim que Kagome, Arashi e Trunks saíram de casa, uma pessoa bate no vidro da janela da biblioteca de Eriol. Ele se vira e dá de cara com uma mulher de cabelos azuis presos num rabo-de-cavalo, vestindo um kimono rosa, sentada numa espécie de vassoura.  
- Olá Botan ! O que houve ? – Ele abre a janela.  
- Ah, sabe o que é que é, Clow, é que o Sr. Koenma me pediu para entregar isso aqui. – Ela entrega uma carta para ele. – Agora eu preciso ir. Tchauzinho !  
- Tchau. – Eriol fica olhando para carta enquanto fecha a janela. Senta-se e a abre. Quando termina de ler, não acredita.  
"Koenma deve ter ficado louco..."

Os quatro comeram enquanto Michiru os observava. Era divertido vê-los fazer tanta bagunça, até mesmo Arashi e Kurama.  
- Para onde nós vamos ? – Michiru perguntou quando todos acabaram.  
- Não sei bem o que podemos fazer num parque de diversões... Vamos na montanha-russa ?  
- Eu não gosto destas coisas, Trunks. Mas tudo bem. – Arashi replica.  
- Não tenha medo. Nada de ma vai acontecer. – Kurama sorri e Arashi cora.  
Todos foram se divertir durante o dia no parque. Conversaram. Riram. Kurama não mais dirigia olhares frios à Arashi. Enquanto entardecia, os cinco caminhavam.  
- Vamos embora ? – Trunks pergunta.  
- Sim, acho melhor irmos. Estou atrasada para a aula de violino... – Michiru diz.  
- Então um beijo, Michiru-chan ! Depois quero saber como foi a sua apresentação na festa.  
- Um beijo, Kagome. Tchau para todos ! – Michiru se despede e se vai.  
- Eu também preciso ir... Tchau, Kagome. – Kurama acena para a garota – Foi um prazer te conhecer, Trunks. – Kurama sorri e Trunks responde meio a contragosto – Tchau, Arashi-chan. – Kurama dá um belo sorriso e acena para ela.  
Arashi fica o observando partir.  
- Arashi, não sabia que vocês estavam tão amigos ! – Kagome se empolga.  
- E nem eu... – Arashi responde.  
- Vamos ? – Trunks está com uma cara feia.  
- Calma, eu ainda quero dar mais uma volta na roda-gigante ! – Kagome completa.  
- Eu não quero ir... Posso ficar te esperando ? – Arashi pergunta.  
- Sem problemas. Fiquem os dois aqui, volto já. – Kagome corre em direção ao brinquedo.  
Os dois se sentam.  
- Arashi, o que você sente pelo Kurama ?  
- Por quê ? – Arashi se espanta um pouco com a pergunta.  
- Você fica diferente na frente dele.  
- É tão evidente assim ?  
- Sim, é. Você é apaixonada por ele.  
- É difícil de admitir, mas sou sim.  
- E ele ?  
- Não faço a mínima idéia. Achava que ele me odiava, mas agora estou confusa. Ele foi muito gentil comigo hoje.  
Os dois continuaram conversando, até que ouviram gritos e corre-corre no parque.  
- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo ??? – Trunks pergunta assustado.  
- Não sei. As pessoas estão fugindo daquela direção. – Arashi aponta.  
- Naquela direção está a roda-gigante.  
- Kagome ! – os dois começam a correr.  
Saem trombando nas pessoas, até que chegam a roda-gigante, onde há um pequeno aglomerado de pessoas. Olham para cima. Arashi faz uma cara de terror. O compartimento onde Kagome se encontra só está pendurado, prestes a cair. Kagome está com uma cara horrorizada, tremendo e chorando. Trunks se prepara para flutuar, quando Arashi o interrompe.  
- O que você acha que está fazendo ? Preciso salvar Kagome !  
- Calma, Trunks. Olhe para lá. – Arashi aponta para o céu.  
Uma mulher de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados observa a cena, flutuando no ar.  
- Ela é quem está fazendo isso. Deve ser uma inimiga. Vou elevar a minha barreira, assim Kagome não cairá enquanto damos um jeito nela.  
- Certo.  
Arashi se concentra e eleva uma barreira. Trunks voa em direção a mulher, que está se virando.  
- Informação válida, mas pessoa errada. Que perda de tempo !  
- Onde você pensa que vai ? – Trunks segura a mão da mulher.  
- Calma, querido.  
- O que você quer com Kagome ?  
- Nada, apenas achei que ela poderia ter o amuleto... Sabia que você é bem bonitinho pra um simples humano ?  
- Simples humano ? E você é o quê ?  
- Uma youkai, meu queridinho. Chamo-me Ryoko.  
- Prazer, Ryoko. Agora já sei que nome coloco em sua tumba. – Trunks parte com um soco em direção de Ryoko, que se teleporta.  
Ela aparece atrás dele e lhe dá um chute na cabeça, fazendo-o voar.  
- Sabia que você é bem forte ? – Trunks provoca.  
- E você é bem tolinho...  
- Kamehameha ! – Trunks lança energia com as mãos. Ryoko dá um tapa nela e a manda para longe.  
- Você acha que isso é o suficiente pra me derrotar ? Tenho mais o que fazer, querido...  
Arashi observa, impaciente.  
- Quer terminar logo com isso, Trunks ???  
- Veja só se não é a garotinha que Kamus congelou ! Quem olha assim pensa até que é valente...  
- A sua luta é comigo ! – Trunks acerta um soco no estômago de Ryoko.  
- Bem feito. – Arashi retira sua espada das mãos – Segura, Trunks !  
Ela arremessa a espada. Trunks consegue agarrá-la.  
- Ótimo, Arashi, porque eu deixei a minha em casa.  
Trunks parte para cima de Ryoko, que faz uma espada de energia. Ficam lutando assim por um tempo, sem conseguirem se acertar.  
- Tenho mais o que fazer. Adeus ! – Ryoko se teleporta. Trunks desce, irado.  
- Até que enfim !  
- Até que enfim nada, Arashi. Não consegui acabar com ela !  
- Sim, mas precisamos tirar Kagome dali quando eu desfizer a barreira. E você não pode simplesmente pegá-la voando !  
- Deixe comigo. Primeiro, deixe-me subir até a altura dela, depois você desfaz a barreira.  
Arashi obedeceu. A barreira foi desfeita.  
- Kagome ! Aqui atrás !  
Kagome, ainda horrorizada, olha para trás e vê Trunks.  
- Segure a minha mão ! - ela obedece e ele a puxa.  
- Agarre-se em mim. Temos que fingir que estamos descendo, não aterrissando.  
Kagome obedece. Ao chegarem ao solo, Arashi veio em direção a eles. Kagome apenas abraçou forte Trunks pela cintura e começou a chorar. As pessoas que estavam olhando aplaudem.  
- Eu pensei que eu ia morrer !!!!  
- Calma, pequena, calma... – Trunks afaga os cabelos da garota. Arashi apenas olha.  
Quando Kagome se acalma, depois de uns 10 minutos, ouve-se um bip. Era Sumomo.  
- _Venham imediatamente para minha casa. Tenho algo que preciso que vocês saibam._ – A voz de Eriol sai da boca da persocom.  
- Estamos indo, Eriol-kun. Chegaremos em 15 minutos. – Arashi responde.  
- Ligação concluída.  
Arashi segura Sumomo como se fosse uma boneca e eles começam a caminhar. Trunks passa a mão pelo ombro de Kagome e a conforta. Ela ainda está um tanto chocada com o que aconteceu. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, chegam à casa de Eriol. Ele está na porta, mas não dá uma palavra. Os três o seguem. Entram novamente na biblioteca.  
- Assim que vocês saíram, eu recebi uma carta de Koenma, autorizando-me a contar uma coisa para vocês. Resolvi fazer isso imediatamente assim que senti o perigo que Kagome correu.  
- Eriol, você está nos assustando... – Trunks fala.  
- Calma, não é para tanto. Tem mais um membro no nosso grupo que ainda não apresentei para vocês. Ele é uma espécie de elemento-surpresa, os inimigos não podem nem desconfiar dele. Por isso que vocês não sabiam.  
- Velha tática, não é ? Se quiser enganar seus inimigos, comece enganando seus amigos. – Trunks comenta.  
- Quero apresentá-lo. Entre.  
Ao falar isso, a porta da sala privada se abre. À medida que a pessoa vem à luz, três caras espantadas surgem na biblioteca. Era Kurama.  
- Acho que vocês já o conhecem muito bem.  
- Kurama ??? Não sabia que você tinha poderes sobrenaturais ! - Kagome fala.  
Arashi está tão espantada não consegue pronunciar uma única palavra.  
- Para que o inimigo não desconfie dele, já que passará mais tempo anda com vocês, Koenma elaborou uma pequena estratégia. Kurama já concordou, agora só falta você, Arashi.  
A garota tenta falar, mas não consegue.  
- Você e Kurama fingirão que são namorados. Não se preocupe, não é nada de verdade, apenas um fingimento. Assim teremos uma justificativa para o tempo que ele passará com vocês.  
Aquelas palavras ecoaram na mente da garota. Ela tinha um olhar vidrado. Kagome não conseguia disfarçar seu grande sorriso e Trunks, seu mau-humor.  
- Tudo bem para você, Arashi ? – Kurama pergunta gentilmente, sorrindo.  
Num grande esforço, Arashi consegue responder.  
- Sim.  
Ela mal podia acreditar. Ela e Kurama eram namorados !

Apenas lembrando que os personagens aqui utilizados não são meus, à exceção de Chizuru. Quem me dera que fossem criações minhas... '  
Ah, a explicação que o Eriol deu sobre a reencarnação para Kagome fui eu quem criou especialmente para o fic, ok ? Beijinhos !!!


	3. Melodia Demoníaca

_Olá pessoal ! Aqui está pronto mais um capítulo ! Espero que estejam gostando. Que coisa mais estúpida que eu escrevi... É claro que é mais um capítulo pronto... Deixando meus pensamentos de lado, quero pedir que por favor manifestem a opinião de vocês, seja positiva ou negativa, nos reviews. Afinal, eles foram feitos para isso. Boa leitura !_

O despertador toca. Mãos femininas o desligam. Uma garota, de cabelos negros muito lisos, senta-se na cama, ainda de olhos fechados. Ela parece ainda sonhar, com um sorriso no rosto. Arashi estava feliz.  
Os acontecimentos da noite anterior pareciam estar nítidos até um determinado ponto. Lembrava-se da cara de Kurama, de seu sorriso gentil, perguntando-lhe se estava tudo bem para ela em ser sua namorada. Claro que estava ! Ela o amava desde que o conheceu ! Depois não se lembrava com exatidão do que ocorrera. Sabia que tinha sido conduzida por Kagome até um carro e que esta havia lhe deixado em casa, dentro do quarto. Adormecera usando ainda o mesmo vestido branco com detalhes negros de ontem.  
"Hoje vou à escola e todos ficarão sabendo que estou namorando o Kurama ! Como estou feliz ! Ele disse que passaria aqui para irmos juntos. Eu nem acredito !"  
Ela se levantou e dirigiu-se o banheiro. Tomou um banho quente, escovou os dentes e penteou o cabelo. Não parava de tentar se ajeitar no espelho. Não que fosse muito vaidosa, mas queria estar bonita _para ele_. Foi até a cozinha e comeu algumas bolachas. Estava nervosa demais para comer muito. Ficou sentada esperando até que a campainha tocou.  
Levantou-se de um salto e foi atender. Quando abriu a porta, corou.  
- Bom dia, Arashi. Já está pronta ? – Kurama estava em pé, uniformizado, com um sorriso.  
- Claro. – A garota corou mais ainda, mas Kurama parecia não perceber.  
Os dois fizeram uma caminhada até a escola. Kurama ofereceu seu braço para a menina, e uma Arashi muito corada e nervosa aceitou-o.  
- Veja só os olhares dos outros alunos para nós dois. Não acreditam no que seus olhos vêem. – Ele sussurrou para ela.  
-É que foi tudo muito repentino.  
Continuaram andando até que encontraram uma Kagome com um sorriso enorme de satisfação no rosto.  
- Bom dia, Kagome.  
- Bom dia, Kurama. Vamos para sala ?  
Os três seguiram até as escadas e subiram. Kurama parecia divertir-se com os olhares dos outros alunos. Chegaram até a sala e dirigiram-se às suas carteiras. Michiru abordou Kagome e Arashi – Kurama sentava-se um pouco afastado delas duas.  
- Arashi-chan ! Você e o Minamino estão namorando ?  
- Sim, Michiru-chan. – ela corou novamente.  
- Não sabia que vocês se gostavam ! Foi depois que eu fui embora do parque, não é ?  
- É...  
- Que bom para vocês ! Parabéns ! – Michiru deu um sorriso e se afastou.  
- Arashi, o que foi que vocês conversaram ?  
- Nada, Kagome. Ele apenas foi me buscar.  
- Você vai voltar com ele ?  
- Sim.  
- Ah, então deve ter esperado até a volta...  
- Hã ?  
- Ele deve fazer alguma coisa com você, afinal são namorados !  
- É só um acordo, Kagome.  
- Mas você não tem esperanças ?  
- Ah, claro que tenho !  
- É, você está radiante...  
- Bom dia, alunos. – o professor entra na sala.  
- Bom dia, Kinomoto-sensei.  
- Antes de começarmos, Naegino-san tem um recado para vocês.  
Sora Naegino entrou na sala.  
- Meus alunos, venho aqui fazer um convite. Amanhã à noite às 20:00, acontecerá uma festa beneficente para arrecadar fundos para as vítimas da tsunami. Neste pequeno papel que estou entregando para vocês estão contidas informações sobre o local e o valor do ingresso. Gostaria muito que todos fossem para ajudar as vítimas. E também porque vou fazer uma apresentação. Conto com todos vocês. Arigatou gozaimassu, Kinomoto-san. – A professora sal com um sorriso gentil.  
- Bem, agora que o recado foi dado, vamos a nossa aula de história, certo?  
O dia transcorreu bem. Toda vez que Kurama lhe estendia o braço ou falava-lhe, ela corava com uma intensidade maior. Kagome parecia vibrar quando a última aula acabou.  
- Tchau, Arashi-chan. Você vai à festa ?  
- Ainda não sei, mas acho que sim.  
- Certo. Boa sorte ! – Kagome saiu quase saltitando.  
- Vamos, Arashi ? – A voz de Kurama veio de algum ponto atrás da garota e ela se virou, visivelmente corada.  
- Sim.  
Ela segurou no braço dele e partiram. Foram andando pelo caminho normal em direção a casa de Arashi, mas ele parou no meio do caminho.  
- Preciso te falar uma coisa, Arashi. Vamos entrar naquele bosque. – Kurama a conduziu.  
O coração de Arashi parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Será...?  
Andaram por alguns metros até que chegaram numa parte mais afastada, dentro do bosque. Kurama a soltou e ficou de frente para ela.  
- Crie uma barreira aqui. – Kurama falou, sério.  
Arashi obedeceu, sem entender.  
- Você treinou kenjutsu, certo ?  
Arashi concordou com a cabeça.  
- Agora me mostre o que aprendeu.  
A decepção invadiu cada pedaço da mente de Arashi. Afinal, por que ela tinha esperanças ? A força do verbo fingir, pronunciado por Eriol, só agora se mostrava. Já que não tinha seu amor, pelo menos não queria decepcioná-lo na espada. Mostrou-lhe tudo o que sabia.  
- Vejo que você é realmente boa nisso. Fiquei preocupado quando vi a sua luta com Kamus. Mas quero que você treine melhor sua defesa, principalmente para ataques vindos de todas as direções. Faça isso agora de tarde. Preciso ir agora. Ah, amanhã vamos à festa, certo ?  
Arashi concordou.  
- Então, tchau ! – Kurama foi embora.  
"Só não entendo uma coisa : como ele entrou na minha barreira se o poder que sinto emanando dele é menor que o de Kagome, que não consegue entrar na barreira ?"  
Arashi voltou a treinar, descontando a sua decepção na espada.

_Chizuru estava em pé, de frente a uma estante cheia de livros, quando ele entrou.  
- Chegou mais cedo que o costume hoje, meu caro. Caiu da cama ?  
- Sempre de bom humor, Chizuru. – o homem respondeu, sorrindo.  
- Creio que hoje não poderemos continuar a minha história, tenho uma coisa importante para fazer. – Ela folheia um livro. O homem olha seu título na capa.  
- Shijin Tenchisho ? Mas este livro não é um encantamento ?  
- Sim, mas as quatro mikos já o usaram e o encantamento acabou. Sabe, uma vez eu entrei neste livro.  
- Mas por que você não se tornou uma miko ?  
- Com a minha essência ? Não poderia. Mas fiz um bom amigo lá. Era um seishi de Seiryuu. Deixei com ele algo que o ligasse a mim neste mundo. – ela tira uma pena de dentro do livro – Acho que é a hora de chamá-lo.  
O homem observa.  
- Amiboshi ?  
Chizuru sorri. Parece estar ouvindo uma resposta, mas o homem não é capaz de escutá-la.  
- Meu amigo, acho que preciso de você aqui. Poderia me fazer este favor? – ela espera um pouco e continua – Muito obrigada. Concentre-se.  
O homem observa. O poder de Chizuru se eleva lentamente te que um homem sai de dentro do livro. Era loiro, vestia uma armadura, tinha uma faixa amarrada na testa e trazia consigo uma flauta e uma pena idêntica a de Chizuru.  
- Amiboshi, meu amigo ! Há quanto tempo ! Você está ótimo !  
- E você também. Mas você está diferente...  
- É, eu perdi a minha essência...  
- O quê ? – Amiboshi exclamou.  
- Mas não quero falar sobre isso, meu amigo. Quero pedir-lhe um favor.  
A porta bate.  
- Sim ? – Chizuru pergunta.  
- Sou eu. – uma mulher responde.  
- Pode entrar.  
Uma mulher entra no aposento e se posiciona de frente para Amiboshi.  
- Agora que os dois estão aqui, deixe-me dizer o que quero que façam. – Chizuru começou – Minha cara, quero que leve Amiboshi com você. Amiboshi, tudo o que quero que faça é o seguinte : caso ela sinta que um amuleto que tanto procuro está no ambiente, ela te avisará. Assim, você tocará a sua música infalível, forçando a saída do artefato, certo ?  
- Claro. – Amiboshi responde.  
- Tem mais uma coisa. Amiboshi, não quero que você se machuque de jeito nenhum. Caso sinta perigo ou uma luta comece, retorne imediatamente ao livro, quer tenha feito o que lhe pedi ou não. Portanto, levem o Shijin Tenchisho com vocês. – ela estendeu o livro e a mulher o pegou – E o traga de volta para mim, a salvo. Amiboshi, acho que esta é a última vez que nos vemos. Dê-me esta pena para que eu a destrua.  
- Não, isto é uma lembrança que tenho de você, minha amiga.  
- Então destruirei a minha. Não quero que você se arrisque mais fora do seu mundo. Muito obrigada, Amiboshi.  
- De nada. – Amiboshi sorriu e saiu, acompanhando a mulher.  
- Você acha que ele é confiável ?  
- E por que não seria, meu caro ? Confiaria a Amiboshi a minha vida._

Kagome saiu da escola, passou em casa para pegar o seu arco e foi direto para o templo Tsukimine treinar, como havia combinado com Kaho. Chegou e encontrou uma Kaho muito contente, olhando para a árvore central do templo, uma cerejeira em flor. Quando se aproximou, Kaho começou a falar, fazendo-a tomar um pequeno susto.  
- Estas sakuras não são lindas, Kagome ?  
- São sim. Pena que a árvore sagrada lá de casa não floresça...  
- Ela florescerá quando algo muito importante estiver para acontecer. Preste atenção os avisos da natureza, Kagome. – Mizuki se virou para a garota – Vamos praticar ? Você precisa melhorar logo !  
- Certo.  
As duas andaram em direção ao espaço onde Mizuki deixara os alvos e começaram a treinar. Kagome evoluíra rapidamente da noite para o dia, surpreendendo até mesmo Mizuki, que apenas murmurou um "Eu devia ter imaginado...". Num determinado ponto da tarde, Kaho pareceu mais inquieta, o que chamou a atenção de Kagome, mas logo ela voltou a se concentrar nos alvos à sua frente. Kagome treinou exaustivamente até perto do entardecer.  
- Agora preciso ir, Mizuki. Ainda tenho que estudar !  
- Não se preocupe, você não vai só pra casa. – Kaho riu apontando para o lado de fora, onde Trunks estava parado, dentro de seu carro, acenando.  
- Trunks ? O que ele tá fazendo aqui ? – Kagome se perguntou.  
- Calma, minha querida. Você evoluiu muito no arco e já não tenho mais nada a lhe ensinar. Você apenas precisa aprimorar a sua mira. Adeus, Kagome-chan !  
- Tchau, Kaho-chan !  
Kagome começou a correr em direção a Trunks quando ouviu Kaho gritar :  
- Ah, eu ia me esquecendo. Meus parabéns !  
Kagome se virou para perguntar pelo quê, mas Kaho havia desaparecido.

Eriol estava em sua mansão, sentado na mesma poltrona da biblioteca. Havia chegado da escola a pouco e parecia impaciente. Tentava distrair-se lendo um livro de capa preta em cima da mesa. Dentro de poucos minutos, Kurama abriu a porta do aposento.  
- Ah, olá Clow !  
- Olá Kurama.  
- Que mau humor !  
- Onde está Arashi ?  
- Deixei-a treinando com a espada no bosque. – ele se sentou e, ao ver a cara feia de Eriol, completou – Dentro da barreira, é claro.  
- Ah, bom. Você realmente acha que há necessidade deste treinamento ?  
- Sim. Algo me diz que a espada de Arashi será necessária.  
- E como vai indo o relacionamento de vocês ?  
- Relacionamento ? Que relacionamento ? Esqueceu que tudo não passa de fingimento ?  
- Sim, mas as pessoas estão acreditando ?  
- Ah, estão, não se preocupe.  
- O que você está sentindo ?  
- Por...?  
- Ela. – Eriol marcou a página que estava lendo e fechou o livro.  
- Ah, claro... Você sabe que eu a odeio mais do que tudo e está cada vez mais difícil fingir que está tudo bem, Clow.  
- Sei, mas tente superar isso. – Eriol batia nervosamente com os dedos na capa do livro.  
- Mas você está muito impaciente hoje !  
- Bem, eu estaria se soubesse que vamos ser atacados. – Kurama fez uma cara de "e daí ?" – Além do mais, estou esperando uma pessoa que irá me ajudar, já que você não vai lutar.  
- Posso saber quem é ?  
- Digamos que seja meu _anjo da guarda_...  
- Você não chamou o...  
Batidas na janela. Eriol afasta as cortinas e abre a mesma. Um homem muito bonito está voando do lado de fora. Cabelos e olhos prateados, roupas brancas, cabelos longos e de uma frieza sobrenatural. O céu azul parecia mais lindo às suas costas. Possuía asas de anjo. Ou melhor, _era um anjo.  
_- ...Yue. – Kurama completou, baixinho.  
Yue recolheu as asas e entrou no aposento com um baque surdo do encontro de seus pés descalços com o assoalho. Olhou friamente para os olhos de Kurama, que retribuiu com um olhar desafiador.  
- Há quanto tempo, Youko. – Yue falou friamente.  
Kurama pareceu gelar ao ouvir este nome.  
- Meu nome é Kurama, meu caro. – ele replicou.  
- Vocês dois, por favor, não vão brigar aqui ! Sei que não se dão muito bem, mas estamos todos do mesmo lado ! – Eriol interferiu – Yue, meu caro, você é um anjo e está aqui sob ordens de Koenma. Além do mais, somos amigos, certo ?  
- Sim, mas eu não quero protegê-lo. – Yue deu as costas para Kurama.  
- Yue, _por favor.  
_- Só estou aqui por você, Clow.  
- Arigatou, Yue-sama.  
- Eu vou ficar do lado de fora, se me permite, Clow-sama.  
- Claro. Eu acho melhor assim mesmo.  
Yue abriu as asas e saiu, pousando no telhado da mansão.  
- Clow, você não tinha o direito de chamá-lo !  
- Ah, Kurama, sinto muito Ele era o único que podia ajudar e eu não tenho nada a ver com o passado de vocês ! Além do mais, a culpa foi sua.  
- A culpa não foi minha, você sabe muito bem disso.  
- Só não me venha dizer que você foi a vítima.  
- Tudo bem, vamos parar, Clow ? Vamos agir mais de acordo com as nossas idades e posições aqui.  
- Concordo. Bem, pelo menos estou mais tranqüilo já que ele chegou. Você tem alguma pista do amuleto ?  
- Acho que sei quando ele vai aparecer...  
- E quando é ?  
Ao terminar de mencionar esta frase, um vento muito frio entrou pela janela aberta, fazendo os dois correrem em direção a ela. Yue estava voando e havia uma pessoa em pé, numa das árvores. Era Kamus.  
Kurama rapidamente se escondeu dentro do aposento. Kamus não poderia vê-lo ali ou desconfiaria dele. Eriol rapidamente tirou d dentro das vestes uma chave dourada, com um sol numa das extremidades, e disse :  
- Chave que guarda o poder das trevas mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os ao valente Eriol que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
Um selo mágico se formou embaixo de Eriol e a chave se transformou num grande báculo mágico. Eriol tirou uma espécie de carta do bolso e a invocou, utilizando a ponta do báculo.  
- Alada ! – asas apareceram nas costas do garoto, que saiu voando em direção a Kamus.  
Kamus, ao ver Eriol, lançou farpas de gelo em sua direção. Rapidamente o garoto sacou mais duas cartas.  
- Escudo ! – um escudo mágico o envolveu, protegendo-o das farpas – Fog...  
Quando ele ia terminar de invocar a segunda carta, um poder atingiu a barreira em suas costas, fazendo-o perceber que Kamus não estava sozinho desta vez. Era Ryoko.  
- Eu serei a sua adversária, Mago Clow...  
Eriol ia fazer algum sinal em protesto, mas ao ver Yue e Kamus lutando, desta vez no telhado, resolveu luta com Ryoko. Esta começou a lançar golpes de energia com a palma da mão, mas, ao ver que não funcionavam contra a barreira mágica de Eriol, criou uma espada de luz. Eriol aproveitou o momento para sacar outra carta.  
- Espada !  
O báculo dele se tono uma espada e Eriol decidiu por uma luta mais justa, corpo a corpo, no ar. Se precisasse, utilizaria sua magia. Assim os dois começaram a se enfrentar num combate duro.  
Yue voava e atirava farpas de diamante contra Kamus.  
- Seu idiota ! Você acha que este truque vai mesmo funcionar contra mim, o senhor absoluto do gelo ?  
Kamus desviava-se com facilidade, mas Yue parecia não se importar. Kamus se irritou e ergueu os dois braços sobre a sua cabeça, segurando ambas as mãos.  
- Execução aurora ! – Kamus abaixou os braços e um ar congelante saiu de suas mãos em direção a Yue, que se desviou. Porém o golpe ainda o atingiu, congelando-lhe parte da asa esquerda e o obrigando a descer no telhado. Kamus riu.  
- Agora já não pode mais voar, _anjinho_ ?  
Yue não respondeu. Apenas observava esporadicamente dois pontinhos lutando mais acima.  
Eriol lutava com Ryoko, mas parecia em desvantagem. Buscava uma oportunidade para se utilizar da magia, mas parecia não encontrá-la. Sempre que tentava se afastar, Ryoko teleportava-se para perto dele. Porém, num momento, Eriol conseguiu atingir Ryoko e aproveitou a oportunidade para utilizar a carta escudo, não em si, mas em Ryoko, deixando-a presa.  
Kamus impacientava-se com a falta de atitude de Yue e veio para cima dele. Yue fez menção de tentar voar, então Kamus saltou muito alto, como que para impedi-lo, e preparou-se para atacar novamente. Os olhos de Yue cintilaram. Ele preparou uma flecha de energia, mirou e atirou. A flecha passou a muitos metros de Kamus.  
- Em quem você pensa que está mirando ?  
A pergunta de Kamus foi respondida poucos segundos depois, quando um grito feminino cortou o ar. A flecha de Yue – que não era contida pela barreira mágica de Clow – trespassara o coração de Ryoko, que começara a despencar. Kamus ficou atordoado e correu em direção à mulher, segurando-a. Mas já era tarde. Ryoko estava morta.  
Yue sentou-se na beira do telhado e limitou-se a observar a cena. Eriol desceu ao seu lado e também ficou olhando. Kamus tinha um ar revoltado, mas preferiu não atacar, sumindo subitamente com Ryoko.  
- Será que fizemos bem em deixá-lo ir, Yue ?  
- Não se preocupe. Nunca mais atacarão Clow diretamente.  
- Duvido que o líder saiba que eles vieram aqui hoje. – Kurama apareceu na janela – Quem quer que seja não seria tão estúpido a ponto de confrontar Clow diretamente.  
- Adeus, Clow. Koenma deve estar precisando de mim no mundo espiritual.  
- Adeus, Yue.  
Yue voou para os céus, desaparecendo. Eriol voltou a entrar na biblioteca.  
- Ainda bem que ele foi embora...  
- Pare com isso, Kurama !  
- Pelo menos um inimigo foi morto. Estamos em vantagem.  
Eriol jogou seu corpo na poltrona.  
- Ainda bem que não te descobriram aqui...

_Chizuru parecia aflita. Andava de um lado a outro do aposento, sendo acompanhada por um par de olhos masculinos curiosos.  
- Acalme-se, eles já devem estar chegando...  
- Mas onde aqueles dois irresponsáveis foram sem me comunicar ? Estou com um péssimo pressentimento...  
- Por favor, sente-se. Não vai adiantar nada ficar em pé, se cansando. – o homem sorriu. Chizuru acabou concordando e se sentou.  
Passaram alguns minutos m absoluto silêncio até que ouviram batidas nervosas na porta.  
- Por favor, entre de uma vez ! – Chizuru falou.  
Kamus entrou no aposento. Trazia em seus braços o corpo de Ryoko.  
- Mas o que aconteceu ? – Chizuru pareceu espantar-se.  
- Desculpe-me, srta. Chizuru, tudo foi culpa minha. Acabei convencendo Ryoko de ir até Clow e...  
- Vocês foram até Clow ? Que tipo de idiota você é, Kamus ? Nenhum de vocês tem poder suficiente contra Clow ! – Ela foi até o corpo de Ryoko e estremeceu quando viu a ferida.  
- O que foi, Chizuru ? – o homem perguntou quando a viu estremecer.  
Chizuru não respondeu. Apenas colocou sua mão sobre o ferimento e fechou os olhos quase que imediatamente. Subitamente seu corpo começou a brilhar numa intensidade enorme. Kamus e o homem se assustaram. Quando ela abriu os olhos, foi direta.  
- Leve-a embora e lhe dê o enterro adequado. Não quero ouvir mais nada.  
Kamus obedeceu. O homem não tirava seus olhos de Chizuru, que continuava a brilhar. A mulher levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade. Estava muito corada e seus olhos mostravam que ela estava com alguma dor lancinante. Talvez fosse nas costas, pela maneira como se ergueu. Ela foi caminhando lentamente até a janela. Abriu as cortinas. O ocaso pintava o céu com uma cor rubra como o sangue. Sangue de Ryoko morta. Abriu o vidro e deixou que uma leve brisa percorresse o aposento. Ainda brilhando, murmurou baixinho :  
- Isto foi um aviso, não foi Yue ?_

Kagome entrou no carro com uma cara engraçada.  
- Trunks, o que você veio fazer aqui ? Ou melhor, como você sabia que eu estava aqui ?  
- Calma, Kagome. Eu estava preocupado. Você não sentiu a magia do Eriol hoje à tarde ? Fiquei preocupado e vim ver se estava muito bem. Foi u pouco difícil te achar, mas o teu poder cresceu um pouco e consegue te localizar.  
- Ah, por isso Kaho se inquietou hoje à tarde... E o que foi que houve na casa do Eriol-kun ?  
- Não faço a mínima idéia, não fui lá. Primeiro vim saber como você estava, fiquei com medo desde aquele dia do parque.  
Trunks deu um sorriso e desceu para colocar a bicicleta de Kagome no porta-malas. O coração de Kagome disparou. Passaram o caminho até a casa de Kagome calados. O único barulho além dos ruídos do carro era o som que, de uma maneira curiosa, estava sintonizado numa rádio exatamente num programa de canções românticas. Depois de algum tempo, chegaram até o templo onde Kagome residia.  
Desceram do carro e foram subindo as escadarias, com Trunks fazendo a delicadeza de carregar a bicicleta da garota. Continuaram calados. Ao chegarem ao topo, dirigiram-se para debaixo da árvore sagrada que, como Kagome observara, não produzira flor alguma.  
- Faz tempo que essa árvore não floresce, não é ? – Trunks tenta puxar assunto.  
É, meu avô disse que nunca a viu colocar uma sakura sequer...  
É uma pena, as sakuras ficam muito bonitas no seu cabelo.  
O coração de Kagome acelerou um pouco.  
"É minha impressão ou acabei de levar uma cantada ?"  
Passaram mais tempo silenciados. Trunks parecia nervoso e impaciente. Seus olhos transpareciam uma terrível batalha interna que travava dentro de si. Nunca tivera medo de fazer isso antes, mas desta vez era diferente. A situação era diferente. Mas ele não queria estar ali e agir como um adolescente. Tinha de agir. E agiu.  
Antes mesmo que Kagome pudesse perceber, Trunks a puxara por um dos braços e encostara seus lábios aos da garota. Os pensamentos se misturaram e se confundiram na cabeça dela. Não sabia o que fazer, não estava preparada para aquilo. O coração de Kagome parecia que ia sair pela boca. Trunks sentiu aqueles lábios macios e se preparava para levar um tapa. Um tapa que nunca veio. Mas a retribuição também não veio, o que o fez se afastar e virar de costas para a menina, envergonhado.  
- Desculpe-me, Kagome, eu agi sem pensar... Faz muito tempo que eu comecei a gostar de você, mas tinha medo de não ser correspondido. – Kagome não conseguia acreditar que Trunks a amava. E Arashi - Então nunca falei com você antes e...  
A frase foi interrompida pelos lábios de Kagome, que selaram os de Trunks. Depois de ouvir àquela declaração, ela sentiu que devia agir também. Imitou Trunks; o puxou pelo braço e pousou sua boca na dele. Trunks assustou-se; afinal ela gostava ou não dele ?  
Não quis saber a resposta ainda. Preferiu aproveitar o momento. Os lábios de ambos se roçavam carinhosamente, sem malícia. Trunks sugava o lábio inferior de Kagome de um jeito que ela achou maravilhoso. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios dela, fazendo com que Kagome entreabrisse os lábios e permitindo a passagem da língua de Trunks para o interior de sua boca. Ele explorou a boca da garota como se fosse o seu primeiro beijo, carinhoso e calmo, do mesmo jeito que ela explorou a boca dele. Quando faltou o ar, separaram-se.  
Kagome tinha suas faces rubras e, com o coração ainda disparado, perguntou :  
- O que você sente pela Arashi ?  
- Pela Arashi ? – Trunks ficou surpreso, afinal esperava que ela falasse deles – Eu confesso que já gostei dela, mas nada é comparado ao que sinto por você, Kagome.  
- Ah, Trunks ! – Kagome se pendurou nos braços de Trunks, dando-lhe um selinho.  
- Kagome, aceita ser a minha namorada ?  
- Claro !  
Os dois voltaram a se beijar debaixo da árvore.

Arashi chegou tristonha em casa. Olhou para o apartamento vazio e respirou fundo. Colocou suas coisas em cima da mesa, abriu a geladeira e comeu alguma coisa. Tomou um banho sem molhar os cabelos, prendeu os mesmos num coque e foi estudar.  
Por mais que tentasse se concentrar, a imagem de Kurama não lhe saía da cabeça. Amá-lo do jeito que ela o fazia e saber que eram namorados, mas não poder tocá-lo era uma tortura que Arashi achava que não conseguiria suportar por muito tempo. O telefone tocou.  
- Alô ? – Arashi atendeu.  
- _Alô, Arashi-chan ! _– uma voz animada respondeu.  
- Oi, Kagome. O que houve ? Algo relacionado ao poder que Eriol emanou hoje à tarde ?  
- _Você também sentiu ? Por que só eu que não sinto estas coisas ?  
_- Calma. Se não foi isso, então o que foi ?  
- _Prepare-se para a notícia.  
_- Já estou preparada. – Arashi disse secamente. Não estava com humor para pequenos suspenses.  
- _Credo, eu não te fiz nada, menina ! Sei que está meio assim por causa do Kurama, mas eu tenho certeza que está situação há de se inverter, assim como aconteceu com a minha.  
_- Kagome, você está querendo dizer que...  
- _...que eu e Trunks estamos namorando !  
_- Então era você ! – Arashi exclamou, um pouco mais animada.  
- _Como assim, era eu ? Você já sabia ?  
_- Sabia que Trunks gostava de alguém, mas não sabia quem era. Que bom ! Pelo menos alguém deu sorte no amor por aqui !  
- _Arashi-chan ! Não quero ouvir você dizer este tipo de coisa ! Tenho certeza de que você e Kurama irão se acertar. Pode esperar. Agora preciso desligar, tenho que estudar. Beijinho !  
_- Tchau. – Arashi desligou. A conversa a animara um pouco, mas seus pensamentos continuavam confluindo para um rapaz ruivo de olhos cor de esmeralda.

Kagome estava sonhando.  
_Uma sacerdotisa está parada num vilarejo. Carrega consigo um grande arco, uma aljava e um objeto estranho, que Kagome não conseguia identificar. Estava distraída e parecia muito feliz. Subitamente, um rapaz de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, vestindo um kimono vermelho, e com curiosas orelhas animais posicionadas no alto da cabeça, o que chamou a atenção de Kagome, se aproxima das costas da mulher. Kagome tenta avisar a mulher, mas não consegue se mexer. O rapaz atacou a sacerdotisa, rasgando-lhe o ombro. Ela caiu e ele parecia radiante ao ter nas mãos o objeto que a mulher carregava, ainda não identificado. Ele foi embora rapidamente e a mulher ficou caída, mas, com um esforço sobre-humano, conseguiu levantar-se e seguir o rapaz. A mulher parecia extremamente furiosa e decepcionada e...  
_Kagome acordou com o barulho do despertador.  
"Essa mulher... Por que tenho sonhado tanto com ela ultimamente ? Quem é ela ?"  
A garota se levanta e vai ao banheiro. Aproveita para lembrar-se dos beijos de Trunks. Ela estava encantada ! Mal podia acreditar que estava namorando Trunks ! Era toda sorrisos. Tomou seu café e saiu bem cedo pra escola, encontrando Arashi e Kurama juntos, com a garota segurando o braço do rapaz, no meio do caminho. Ela achou que eles pareciam um casal feliz de namorados, uma imagem completamente diferente daquela de Arashi lhe dissera pelo telefone.  
- Ohayô, Arashi-chan ! Ohayô, Kurama !  
- Ohayô, Kagome ! – Ambos responderam.  
- Kurama, você sabe o que aconteceu ontem na casa do Eriol-kun É que todo mundo pareceu notar, só eu que não... – Kagome perguntou.  
- Sei sim, mas não precisam se preocupar. Apenas saibam que Ryoko está morta.  
- Como ? Você não me disse isso ! Quem a matou ? Foi o Eriol ? – Arashi se espantou um pouco.  
- Desculpe-me, mas eu queria dar a notícia de uma vez. Não, não foi Eriol quem a matou. – Kagome e Arashi olharam espantadas para o rapaz – Tampouco fui eu ! Não me olhem assim ! Apenas fiquei observando, pois não posso me revelar.  
As duas se entreolharam, mas resolveram esquecer o assunto. Chegaram ao colégio e entraram na sala. Os três continuaram conversando mais um pouco, com Kagome sentada em sua cadeira, Arashi sentada em cima da mesa e Kurama em pé, de frente para as duas.  
- Arashi, você vai à festa beneficente de hoje à noite ? – Kagome perguntou.  
- Vou sim.  
- Que horas ?  
- Eu vou passar na casa dela de 19:30. – Kurama respondeu.  
- Ah, menos mal. O Trunks vai passar lá em casa por volta desse horário também... – Kagome corou ligeiramente, mas Kurama percebeu.  
- Você e Trunks são namorados ? – O rapaz perguntou.  
- Eh... Bem, a partir de ontem, somos.  
- Eu não sabia, Kagome-chan ! Meus parabéns ! – uma quarta voz entrou na conversa. Era Michiru, que acabara de chegar.  
- Ai, Michiru-chan ! Que susto ! Fala baixo, não quero sair por aí divulgando...  
- Desculpa, Kagome-chan, é que eu me empolguei um pouco, não sabia que você gostava daquele rapaz que conheci no parque.  
- Está perdoada. – Kagome deu um sorriso – mas agora é hora de aula de matemática... – Sua felicidade parecia ter se esvaído momentaneamente. Os outros três riram e foram se sentar.  
O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente. Kagome saiu mais rápido para dar uma passadinha no templo Tsukimine e contar à Kaho o que acontecera. Chegou lá e entrou. Parecia vazio. Procurou por Kaho em toda parte e não encontrou rastro. Por fim, acabou achando um senhor que varria o chão do templo, tarefa que geralmente Kaho fazia.  
- Meu senhor, com licença, onde poderia encontrar a Srta. Mizuki ?  
- Minha jovem, a Srta. Mizuki viajou hoje de manhã de volta para Inglaterra, para continuar seus estudos. Acho que só deve voltar no ano que vem.  
- Muito obrigada.  
Kagome ficou confusa. Se Kaho iria viajar, por que não lhe dissera nada?  
"_Ah, eu ia me esquecendo. Meus parabéns !_"  
A voz de Kaho ecoou na mente de Kagome. A mulher sabia que ela iria namorar com Trunks e a parabenizou antecipadamente. Kagome parecia ainda mais confusa e resolveu perguntar a Eriol o tipo de poder daquela mulher. Foi andando até a casa de Eriol.  
- _Mansão Hirasigawa.  
_- Alô, Nakuru. Aqui é Kagome.  
-_ Ah, entre, Kagome.  
_Nakuru abriu a porta e Kagome entrou. Eriol não estava em casa. Kagome resolveu aguardá-lo na biblioteca e aproveitou para observar melhor o local. Encontrou um livro de capa preta em cima da mesa. Como não tinha título, resolveu abri-lo. Parecia um diário antigo manuscrito com uma letra bem caprichada. Ela se sentou e começou a ler na página onde havia um marca-página.

"_Continuo a minha pesquisa sobre magia. Aqui, nesta época é muito fácil achar artefatos mágicos, mas quero criar algo especial para mim, algo que misture vários tipos de magias. Pensei em cartas. Mas quero deixar isso para quando tiver conhecimentos suficientes.  
Tomei conhecimento de um artefato interessante : shikon no tama. Parece que é guardado por uma sacerdotisa num vilarejo. Estou muito interessado nos poderes do shikon e vou procurá-la."_

"_Hoje eu cheguei ao tal vilarejo indicado. Um lugar bem simples, pessoas hospitaleiras com humanos, mas que temem muito os youkais. A sacerdotisa é uma mulher muito interessante, com um poder surpreendente. Chama-se Kikyou. Os habitantes daqui parecem confiar muito nela. Quando conversei, ela me disse que jamais daria a shikon no tama para mim, mas que me deixaria analisá-la. Contou-me que a shikon no tama surgiu através de uma batalha de uma sacerdotisa muito poderosa, Midoriko, que conseguia purificar as quatro almas dos youkais. Porém, nesta batalha, ela foi atacada por muitos youkais e não conseguiu purificar a todos, ficando suas almas presas na shikon no tama. Disse também que muitos youkais tentam roubá-la e corrompê-la, para intuitos maléficos, mas que, como não sentiu nada negativo em mim, decidiu deixar-me investigar."_

"_Kikyou é uma mulher incrível. Quanto mais tempo fico aqui no vilarejo, mais ela se torna importante para mim. Não creio que esteja apaixonado; acho que as coisas do coração não gostam muito de mim. Mas sinto que há um clima entre ela e um hanyo que está morando por aqui, o InuYasha. Ele tem uma aparência curiosa. E uma personalidade também. Esbraveja que quer roubar o shikon no tama, mas não faz nada além de observar Kikyou. Torço pelos dois. Mas não posso demorar muito, ainda tenho muita pesquisa. Parto amanhã. Dói-me ter de deixar esta mulher, mas minha jornada está apenas começando."_

Posso saber o que está fazendo mexendo nas minhas coisas, Kagome ? – a voz de Eriol invadiu a leitura da garota.  
- Ah, me desculpe, Eriol-kun ! Eu vim aqui e você não estava, aí eu encontrei este livro, fiquei curiosa e comecei a ler.  
- Não faça mais isso ! Desta vez não faz mal.  
- Que livro é este ?  
- É o diário do mago Clow. O que foi que você leu ? – Kagome mostrou as páginas do diário – Interessante...  
- Eriol, me diga, o que foi que aconteceu com esta sacerdotisa ?  
- Clow nunca mais voltou a vê-la. Descobriu que havia morrido assassinada e que havia lacrado InuYasha.  
- Que triste...  
- A que devo a honra de sua visita ?  
- Ah, sim. Primeiro queria dizer que estou namorando com Trunks ! – a menina deu um grande sorriso – Segundo : Por que Mizuki não me avisou que iria viajar ?  
- Não achou necessário. Já havia lhe dito tudo o que precisava, então partiu.  
- Ela possuía algum poder, certo ?  
- Você sentiu ? – Eriol pareceu animado.  
- Quando a vi pela primeira vez, tive uma sensação estranha, uma felicidade esquisita...  
- Isso me soa estranhamente familiar... – Eriol deu um sorriso.  
- Hã ?  
- Não é para entender, Kagome. Sim, Kaho possui o dom de prever o futuro às vezes.  
"_Ah, tome cuidado com a roda gigante, viu ?_"  
A voz de Kaho ecoou novamente na cabeça da garota.  
- Agora tudo se encaixa ! – ela fez uma cara conclusiva. Eriol sorriu. – Preciso ir agora, Eriol, tenho uma festa para ir. Tchau.  
- Tchau ! – Eriol fitou a menina ir com um sorriso divertido.  
"Quanto tempo mais você precisará Kagome ? Está tão difícil assim de enxergar o óbvio ?"

Arashi chegou em casa. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava esperançosa em relação àquela noite. Afinal, a situação não era tão ruim assim. Mesmo sendo fingimento, ela ainda era a namorada de Kurama e, em público, precisariam agir como tal. Deu um sorriso e olhou a hora. 17:00. Deveria treinar, mas não estava com cabeça para isso.  
Sentou-se e foi estudar um pouco. Ontem havia sido um desastre a sua tentativa e precisava resolver uns exercícios de física pendentes. Quando terminou, comeu um pouco e tomou um banho quente demorado. Saiu e se enxugou, ao mesmo tempo em que se olhava no espelho. Demorou um tempo escolhendo a roupa e optou por um vestido preto, de alças, com um pouco de decote na frente e um decote médio nas costas, com um entrançado de fios detalhando suas costas alvas. Colocou uma sandália preta e soltou os cabelos. Perfumou-se e pôs um colar com uma pedrinha azul-marinho e brincos com pedrinhas semelhantes. A campainha tocou e ela foi abrir. Ficou impressionada com o que viu.  
Kurama estava vestindo uma camisa branca, de botões, e uma calça preta, com a camisa por fora da blusa. A calça tinha bolsos fundos e ele trazia uma mão em cada um deles, sorrindo para ela. Ela retribuiu o sorriso.  
- Vamos ?  
- Sim, Kurama.  
Nem Kurama e nem Arashi podiam dirigir, então foram andando até o lugar, que não ficava muito longe de onde Arashi morava. Kurama ofereceu novamente o braço à garota, que o aceitou.  
- Você está muito bonita hoje, Arashi.  
- Muito obrigada, Kurama. – Ela corou levemente. "Afinal, ele repara em mim ! Já é alguma coisa..." – Você também está muito caprichado e perfumado.  
Sim, Kurama estava muito cheiroso. Arashi gostava de sentir o perfume dele enquanto caminhavam.  
- Sério ? Não costumo usar perfume.  
E foram conversando amigavelmente até o local indicado. Kagome e Trunks já estavam lá os aguardando. Kagome vestia uma blusa rosa bebê soltinha e uma calça azul claro e Trunks usava uma blusa verde-musgo e uma calça preta.  
- Kagome ! Trunks ! Parabéns... – Arashi deu um belo sorriso para Trunks, que retribuiu.  
- Parabéns, Trunks ! – Kurama deu um sorriso; Trunks fechou a cara.  
Arashi notou que Kurama parecia se divertir com a antipatia de Trunks, mas também riu quando Kagome brigou com ele. Havia um horário na porta.

_**Festa Beneficente Para As Vítimas do Tsunami**_

_**20:00 – Apresentação da peça "A Bela Adormecida" pelos alunos da 4ª série da Escola Tomoeda – Local : Auditório  
21:00 – Apresentação dos acrobatas Leon Oswald e Sora Naegino – Local : Salão Principal  
21:30 – Momento musical  
21:45 – Encerramento com a apresentação da violinista Michiru Kaiou – Local : Salão Reservado**_

A Michiru vai se apresentar ? – Kagome se espantou.  
- Esta deve ser a festa para a qual ela tanto ensaiava ! Não podia imaginar ! – Arashi completou.  
- Michiru é aquela garota que estava no parque com a gente ? – Trunks perguntou.  
- Exatamente. – Kurama respondeu.  
Eles entraram. Era um lugar lindo, com duas escadas que davam acesso ao mesmo lugar : o auditório. Exatamente no local abaixo da porta havia outra, agora no térreo, que dava acesso ao salão principal. Subiram as escadas e cruzaram com o professor Kinomoto.  
- Professor ! – As duas garotas e Kurama exclamaram.  
- Olá meninas e meninos ! Vieram fazer suas boas ações ?  
- É e também viemos ver a apresentação da Naegino-sensei.  
- Pois saibam que a minha filha Sakura será a protagonista da peça que vai ser apresentada agora.  
- Sério ? Que legal, sensei ! – Arashi exclamou.  
- Vamos, sentem-se que já vai começar. Vou me sentar ali, com a mãe da amiguinha de Sakura, que é a narradora, e também minha cunhada, Sonomi. – Ele apontou para uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e curtos e de olhos violeta, que fazia uma careta para ele. Ele riu e foi.  
Sentaram-se em quatro cadeiras mais à frente e apreciaram o espetáculo. Riram bastante ao ver que Sakura era o príncipe e que um garoto era a princesa. Depois do fim da peça – os alunos foram aplaudidos de pé – eles se dirigiram para o salão principal. Havia um palco montado com vários trapézios e arquibancadas montadas. Sentaram-se, mas perceberam que havia uma porta para o salão reservado.  
Depois de um tempo, apagaram-se as luzes e apenas o palco podia ser visto. Sora vestia uma roupa branca, assim como seu parceiro, Leon. Leon tinha longos cabelos prateados e era muito alto, principalmente se comparado à Sora. Leon subiu em um dos trapézios e Sora em outro. Sora fazia poses e acrobacias que lembravam um anjo, impulsionando-se em Leon quando necessário. Ele também tinha suas poses. Os dois uniram o coração do público num só. As pessoas ficaram boquiabertas com a apresentação e eles foram completamente ovacionados.  
- _Gostaria de dizer aos senhores, senhoras e senhoritas que faremos uma pequena pausa. Mas, no salão reservado, há música e um espaço para dança. Lá também se dará a última apresentação da noite. Muito obrigada. _– uma voz feminina falou ao microfone.  
- Vamos falar com a professora ! Rápido ! – Kagome falou e todos concordaram. Arashi notara que Kurama estava um pouco estranho, mas deixou para lá.  
Alcançaram a dupla de acrobatas antes de eles entrarem no auditório.  
- Naegino-sensei ! Sua apresentação foi maravilhosa ! – Kagome exclamou.  
- Meninas e menino ! Vocês vieram ! Que bom ! Muito obrigada !  
Leon parecia avaliar os quatro.  
- Sr. Leon, a professora é uma boa parceira ? – Kagome perguntou.  
- Claro que sim. Ela atende a todas as minhas expectativas. – Leon olhou fixamente para os olhos de Kagome.  
- Que bom ! Que técnica foi a que vocês apresentaram ? – Arashi falou.  
- A técnica angelical completa. – Leon respondeu olhando fixamente a garota que perguntou.  
-É uma técnica complicada ? – Trunks perguntou.  
- Sim. E o único que pode criar um anjo é o demônio. – Leon fixou seu olhar em Kurama, que retribuiu com um olhar enigmático.  
- Agora precisamos ir, meninos. Aproveitem o resto da festa ! – Sora falou e entrou no camarim com Leon.  
- Vamos para o salão reservado ? – Kagome convidou e todos aceitaram.  
Chegaram ao salão. Era menor, mas havia várias mesas e uma grande pista de dança. Os quatro se sentaram, mas, depois de um tempo, Kagome e Trunks foram dançar, deixando Arashi e Kurama a sós. Começou a tocar uma música e Arashi sorriu.  
- O que foi ? – Kurama perguntou.  
- Eu adoro essa música !  
- Acho que nunca a ouvi, não tenho muito costume de ouvir músicas...  
- É Iris, do Goo Goo Dolls. Preste atenção na letra, ela é linda. Eu sei que você é muito bom em inglês e não vai ter problemas.  
- Quer dançar ? – Arashi corou ao ouvir estas palavras – Precisamos ser mais convincentes de que somos namorados ! – Notou-se uma nota de ironia nas palavras de Kurama. Arashi concordou e os dois foram.

_E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocar você  
Pois eu sei que você me sente de algum modo_

Arashi e Kurama dançam lentamente na pista. Ele está segurando a cintura dela e ela tem seus braços envolvendo o pescoço dele. Kurama ficou um pouco estranho, segundo a percepção de Arashi.

_Você é o mais próximo que eu ficarei do paraíso  
E eu não quero ir para casa agora mesmo_

Kurama mirava fixamente os olhos de Arashi. Era um olhar que ela não conseguia decifrar e parece que isso a atraía ainda mais. Ele apertou a cintura da garota com mais intensidade, fazendo-a corar muito.

_E tudo o que posso saborear é este momento  
Tudo o que posso respirar é sua vida_

Kurama colou o corpo da garota junto ao seu. Dançavam tão próximos que seus lábios quase se tocavam. Ele continuava a olhar fixamente para os olhos dela. Ela alternava olhares entre as enigmáticas esmeraldas de Kurama e seus lábios tentadores.

_**  
**E mais cedo ou mais tarde acaba  
Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite_

Os olhos de Kurama pareciam vidrados. Ele estava visivelmente perturbado. Abraçou Arashi pela cintura. Ela começou a acariciar os cabelos ruivos dele.

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
Quando tudo é feito para ser quebrado  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

Kurama desviou o rosto, colando sua bochecha na de Arashi. Ela fazia carinhos na nuca do rapaz e ele alisava as costas dela de maneira muito carinhosa. Kurama aspirava o cheiro delicado de Arashi. O aroma dela parecia embriagá-lo.

_E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não vêm  
Ou contra o momento da verdade nas mentiras  
Quando tudo dá a sensação de ser um filme  
É, a gente sangra só para saber se está vivo_

Arashi podia ouvir e sentir a respiração de Kurama em seu ouvido, assim como ele podia sentir a da garota em seu pescoço. O hálito dela era quente e o deixara arrepiado. Continuaram dançando até o fim da música. Então Kurama sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
- Preciso ir ao banheiro. Volte para a mesa e tenha cuidado.  
Arashi parecia não entender, mas sentou-se. Kagome veio correndo até ela eufórica, deixando Trunks sozinho – ela o mandara não vir.  
- Você e Kurama se entenderam ! – Ela exclamou baixinho.  
- Não, Kagome.  
- Como não ? Eu vi a maneira como vocês dançaram !  
- É, mas não sei bem o que foi aquilo...  
- Não rolou nem um beijinho ?  
- Kagome !  
- Onde ele está ?  
- Foi ao banheiro.  
- Mas é muito mole mesmo... De vez de te lascar um beijão no meio de todo mundo...  
- Kagome Higurashi !  
- _A apresentação de Michiru Kaiou já vai começar. Por favor, queiram sentar-se.  
_Trunks sentou, mas Kurama não voltou. Momentos depois, Michiru entrou trajando um vestido de babados verde, acompanhada por um rapaz loiro. Ela carregava seu violino e deixou a caixa no chão, onde havia um livro. Começaram a tocar uma música belíssima. Arashi não parava de procurar Kurama, que ainda não voltara do banheiro.  
- Arashi, estou me sentindo meio estranha.  
- Como assim ? – Trunks perguntou.  
- Sinto uma presença esquisita.  
- Eu na sinto nada. E você, Arashi ? – Ela negou que estivesse sentindo qualquer coisa.  
No palco, Michiru tocava seu violino. Ela olhou para o rapaz que tocava flauta e falou.  
- Agora, Amiboshi.  
Amiboshi alterou a melodia de sua flauta. De repente, todos no salão começaram a se sentir fracos e ter muita dor, obrigando a todos se abaixarem.  
- Ini...migo. – Trunks sussurrou e desmaiou.  
Michiru olhou atentamente.  
- Amiboshi, volte para o livro. Vai começar uma luta aqui. Rápido.  
Arashi não pensou duas vezes e ergueu a barreira bem na hora em que Amiboshi fugiu. Mas desta vez aconteceu algo estranho. Trunks não atravessou a barreira, afinal estava desmaiado. Mas três pessoas atravessaram : Kagome, Michiru e um rapaz de cabelos e olhos verdes, pele bem alva, que parecia estar sofrendo uma dor terrível. Arashi conseguiu se recompor e ficar de pé.  
- Kagome ? – Arashi perguntou para a amiga, que continuava abaixada.  
- Arashi, não sei como consegui entrar em sua barreira, mas está ficando difícil suportar, acho que vou desmaiar... – ela falava baixinho.  
- Michiru ? – Arashi olhou para a violinista, que mantinha os olhos fixos no garoto.  
De repente, aconteceu. Uma luz muito forte começou a emanar do garoto, que deu um urro de dor e acabou desmaiando, mas ainda permanecia na barreira. Uma luz brilhante começou a abandonar o corpo do garoto e a flutuar em cima dele. Tomou forma. Era um grande medalhão dourado de um chacal, com olhos de ônix.  
- O amuleto de Anúbis. Finalmente. – Michiru exclamou.  
- Michiru ? Você é minha inimiga ?  
- Não tenho tempo para conversas, mas posso responder. Sim, sou. Na verdade eu era um elemento surpresa, afinal espionava você para descobrir mais sobre o amuleto e o seu grupo. Agora, com licença.  
Michiru correu e direção ao amuleto. Arashi não perdeu tempo e foi também. As duas iam agarrar o amuleto ao mesmo tempo, o que despertou a atenção do objeto, que fugiu.  
- Eu não acredito ! Foi procurar outra alma ! Já não bastava a alma de menino chamado Shun !  
- Michiru, não posso te perdoar. – Arashi deu um tapa na cara de Michiru, que riu.  
- Vai me bater ? Você teria coragem de me matar ? – Completou quando viu Arashi fazer menção de tirar a espada. Arashi ficou confusa. Era a oportunidade perfeita e Michiru a aproveitou : fugiu.  
Arashi desfez a barreira. Kagome começou a recuperar as suas forças e se levantou. Todas as outras pessoas estavam desmaiadas, à exceção de um rapaz ruivo que se encontrava próximo ao palco, agachado.  
- Kurama ? Onde você esteve ? Estivemos preocupadas, aconteceu...  
- ... uma batalha aqui, eu sei. – Ele se levantou e carregava algo consigo.  
- O que é isso ? – Arashi perguntou.  
- Algo muito interessante que deixaram cair. – Kurama colocou o objeto debaixo do braço – Agora precisamos ir embora antes que comecem a acordar. Deixe-me carregar Trunks.  
Ele colocou Trunks nos braços e foram até o carro. Kagome recolheu as chaves e abriu. Todos entraram. Kurama ligou a ignição e conduziu o carro para um lugar afastado.  
- Kurama, você não pode dirigir ! – Arashi protestou.  
- Calma, é melhor eu dirigir pra um lugar afastado do que permanecer lá. Vamos esperar um pouco, ele já vai acordar, não é tão fraco assim.  
Quando Kurama terminou de falar, Trunks abriu os olhos.  
- O que aconteceu lá ?  
Arashi e Kagome contaram tudo.  
- O que você sentiu foi o amuleto, Kagome. – Kurama completou no fim – Parece que Michiru também foi capaz de sentí-lo. Trunks, leve as garotas para casa. Preciso fazer algo. Boa noite, Kagome. E boa noite, Arashi. – Ele pegou a mão da garota e a beijou.  
Kagome deu uma vibrada e Arashi fez o mesmo, só que internamente.

_Chizuru parecia ansiosa. O homem tentava acalmá-la, em vão.  
- Meu caro, pare de olhar para mim e sorrir ! Ficou mais angustiada ainda !  
- Calma, Michiru já deve estar chegando.  
A porta abriu e Michiru entrou.  
- Desculpe-me por entrar sem bater, mas o amuleto acabou escapando por entre os meus dedos. Teremos de fazer uma nova busca.  
- Isso gasta muito tempo... – o homem falou num tom infantil.  
- E Amiboshi ? – Chizuru perguntou.  
- Entrou no livro a salvo, antes da batalha. E foi de grande utilidade.  
- Certo. – As feições de Chizuru se soltaram – Agora devolva-me o livro.  
A expressão que Michiru fez foi de terror. Chizuru compreendeu.  
- Como você pôde esquecer o livro ! – Chizuru teve um ataque colérico, batendo com o punho na parede.  
- Posso retornar e buscar, eu... – Michiru estava transtornada.  
- Esqueça. Tenho certeza de que ele não está mais lá. Agora suma da minha frente ! – Michiru foi embora.  
O homem sorriu. Chizuru estava completamente enfurecida._

Clow, me desculpe vir aqui agora, mas acho que você já sabe de tudo o que aconteceu.  
- Sei sim, Kurama.  
Eles estavam no quarto de Eriol.  
- Então quero lhe mostrar isso. – Kurama entregou a Eriol o objeto que recolhera no chão do salão.  
- _Shijin Tenchisho_ ?  
- Sim. Vi Michiru chamar um rapaz loiro que tocava uma flauta por Amiboshi. Tenho certeza de que ele era um personagem do livro.  
- Afinal, você estava certo. Michiru era mesmo uma inimiga. Sim, há um seishi de Seiryuu chamado Amiboshi. Mas como pode ter certeza de que era ele, se você nunca sequer leu este livro ?  
- O rapaz não tinha sombra e nem reflexo. Acho que é o suficiente para se ter certeza de que ele não é deste mundo.  
- Meu Deus ! Koenma vai ficar atônito quando souber em que circunstâncias você encontrou este livro que estava perdido há tanto tempo !  
- Pelo menos tenho certeza de uma coisa : a suspeita inicial de Koenma sobre isto tudo estava correta.  
- E agora, o que vai fazer ?  
- Não sei, estou meio confuso. Tem muita coisa acontecendo ultimamente e numa velocidade incrível. Preciso pensar. – Disse isso e foi embora.  
Eriol continuou sentado na cama.  
- _Shijin Tenchisho_... Quem diria...

_Comentário final da autora : _Gente, eu sei que este capítulo ficou gigante, acho que nunca fiz um capítulo com 19 páginas ! Bem, primeiro quero pedir aos fãs do Amiboshi que não me crucifiquem ! Eu sei que ele perdeu a memória quando o Suboshi o fez beber a poção de Bokyakuso naquele beijo encantador, mas finjam que ele recuperou a memória ou então que ele nunca bebeu aquilo ! Ah, como o está vetando a colocação de letras de músicas, fui obrigada a editar o capítulo - como simplesmente não podia arrancar completamente a letra da música, deixei a tradução. O capítulo original está apenas com a letra da música, em inglês.

E, por fim, gostaria de dizer o de sempre à exceção de Chizuru, todos os outros personagens não são meus, etc, etc, etc...


	4. Beijos

_Olá pessoal ! Primeiro quero pedir que, por favor, deixem reviews ! Preciso saber se meu trabalho está bom ou não e apenas os reviews podem me dizer isto. Aceito críticas construtivas com muito prazer ! Bem, quero que aproveitem a leitura !_

Kagome estava tendo um sonho inquieto.  
_Uma sacerdotisa está parada num vilarejo. "Eu já tive este sonho antes." Kagome consegue perceber. A mulher carrega consigo um grande arco, uma aljava e um objeto estranho, que Kagome agora identifica como uma bolinha de vidro. Estava distraída e parecia muito feliz. Subitamente, um rapaz de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, vestindo um kimono vermelho, e com curiosas orelhas animais posicionadas no alto da cabeça, o que novamente chamou a atenção de Kagome, se aproxima das costas da mulher. Kagome tenta avisar a mulher, mas não consegue se mexer. O rapaz atacou a sacerdotisa, rasgando-lhe o ombro. Ela caiu e ele parecia radiante ao ter nas mãos o objeto que a mulher carregava. Ele foi embora rapidamente e a mulher ficou caída, mas, com um esforço sobre-humano, conseguiu levantar-se e seguir o rapaz. A mulher parecia extremamente furiosa e decepcionada.  
Há um corte brusco na cena. A mesma mulher agora está perseguindo o rapaz, mas não possui nenhum ferimento. O rapaz parece não entender o motivo de estar sendo atacado daquela maneira e parece confuso. Ele corre em direção ao vilarejo e a mulher desaparece. Ele entra num templo, pega a mesma bolinha de vidro que Kagome vira com a mulher anteriormente e sai. A mulher, agora com o ferimento que Kagome vira, retesa o arco e mira. Grita o nome do rapaz, mas Kagome não consegue ouví-lo. O rapaz olha para trás e ela atira, prendendo-o numa árvore. Morre em seguida. A bolinha de vidro é queimada junto com seu corpo.  
Há outro corte. Uma risada maligna ecoa na mente de Kagome. Aos poucos, uma imagem começa a se formar. É um homem vestido de babuíno que ri. A imagem do rapaz, quando atacou a sacerdotisa, e a imagem da sacerdotisa, quando atacou o rapaz e este ficou confuso giram ao redor do homem. Kagome sente uma aflição muito grande.  
_A garota acorda. Estava completamente suada. Ainda faltava meia hora para que o despertador tocasse, mas ela não conseguiria mais dormir. Desligou-o e ficou pensando.  
"Por que aquelas imagens ficavam ao redor daquele homem É estranho... Aquele rapaz parecia verdadeiramente surpreso quando a sacerdotisa veio atacá-lo. Mas, principalmente, há dois erros : se o rapaz havia tirado a bolinha de vidro da mulher, como é que ele depois foi roubá-la ? E, se a mulher havia sido ferida, como ela estava plenamente curada quando atacou o rapaz da primeira vez ? A não ser que..."  
Kagome refletiu um pouco. De repente, tudo pareceu muito óbvio em sua mente.  
"É claro ! Aquele homem vestido de babuíno era, na verdade, o rapaz que atacou a mulher e, depois, a mulher que atacou o garoto primeiro, antes dele roubar a bolinha de vidro ! Ele fez esta intriga toda apenas para que eles se matassem ! Que cruel e desumano ! Se eu encontrasse um homem assim, certamente o mataria."  
Kagome despertou um pouco de seus pensamentos e foi se aprontar para ir ao colégio. Rapidamente seus pensamentos saíram do sonho e chegaram a Trunks. Queria estar perto dele todo o tempo. Tinha inveja de Arashi no fato de que o amado dela estudasse na mesma classe, assim poderia vê-lo por mais tempo – não a invejaria no resto, pois Kurama não parecia ter interesse na garota.  
Demorou mais tempo no percurso para ir ao colégio. Ficou admirando a cidade enquanto ia de bicicleta e acabou chegando em cima da hora. Entrou na sala e sorriu. Arashi e Kurama conversavam animadamente próximos a janela. Colocou suas coisas silenciosamente, mas eles perceberam sua chegada.  
- Ohayô, Kagome-chan ! – Arashi deu sorriso.  
- Ohayô ! – Kagome respondeu.  
- Vocês estavam tendo uma conversa muito animada ! Falavam sobre o que ?  
- Ah, estávamos conversando sobre filmes. – Kurama respondeu.  
- Não sabia que gostavam tanto assim disso...  
- Bom dia ! – entra na classe uma mulher loira, com cabelos presos num coque, e de óculos. – Melhor seria, _good morning, class ! We have music class today !  
_Enquanto se sentavam, Kagome perguntou.  
- Qual a música, sensei ?  
- Em inglês, _please_, srta. Higurashi. A música é Iris, do Goo Goo Dolls.  
Arashi deu um imenso sorriso a Kurama, que retribuiu. Mas a garota notou que ele ficara estranho novamente quando ouvira o nome da música.  
- Mas antes de começarmos, gastaria de lhes perguntar onde se encontra a srta. Kaiou. Ela raramente falta e percebo que ela não está aqui agora.  
A sala fica em silêncio. Kagome e Arashi se entreolham rapidamente.  
- Bem, já que ninguém pode me informar, srta. Higurashi, você pode levar as lições para ela, _please_ ?  
- Claro. – Kagome aceitou, mas sabia que seria impossível cruzar com Michiru depois do ocorrido.  
O dia transcorreu normalmente. No fim das aulas, no meio da tarde, Kagome pergunta.  
- Arashi, você quer ir almoçar lá em casa ? Acho que você não tem comido direito...  
- Bem, eu estava pensando em ir estudar na sua casa, Arashi. Assim, posso te ajudar com o almoço. – Kurama sorriu.  
Por aquela, Arashi não esperava. Kurama estava se convidando para ir a sua casa ? Kagome não conseguia disfarçar o sorriso.  
- Tudo bem, Kurama. – Arashi respondeu.  
Kagome seguiu em direção oposta, indo para casa. Arashi e Kurama foram caminhando tranqüilamente. Em um determinado ponto do trajeto, Kurama segurou a ao de Arashi. Eles estavam andando de mãos dadas, o que fez Arashi corar. Kurama sentiu a mão fria de Arashi e sorriu.  
Depois de algum tempo, chegaram a prédio de Arashi. Subiram as escadas. Arashi morava no terceiro andar. Kurama nunca havia entrado no apartamento da garota, então se impressionou com o que viu. O apartamento era médio, diferentemente do que ele imaginava, de uma decoração muito simples e, ao mesmo tempo, muito bonita. As paredes eram brancas e os móveis eram de madeira amarela. De frente para a porta havia um corredor que dava em quatro lugares : a primeira porta, do lado esquerdo de quem entra no apartamento, dava na sala de estar e na copa; a segunda, do lado direito, dava no banheiro; a terceira, também à direita, dava no quarto de Arashi; a última, dava no antigo quarto da mãe da garota.  
Kurama entrou na sala de estar, deixando seus livros no sofá e se sentou à mesa, na copa.  
- Eu vou me trocar no quarto, fique à vontade. Se você quiser trocar de roupa, posso te emprestar alguma roupa do meu irmão, que ele deixou aqui.  
- Não precisa, Arashi. Trouxe uma roupa comigo.  
- Então pode usar o banheiro, não tem problema Volto logo.  
Arashi saiu. Kurama se levantou, foi até o sofá e abriu sua pasta. Realmente havia uma roupa lá. Pegou-a e foi em direção ao banheiro, quando deteve-se num porta-retrato. Arashi sorria, ao lado de um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis – num tom facilmente confundível com o castanho – que parecia bem mais novo que a menina. Atrás deles havia uma mulher muito parecida com Arashi. Sorriu e foi até o banheiro. Trocou-se rapidamente e voltou para a copa. Arashi ainda não havia voltado.  
Depois de uns cinco minutos, Arashi apareceu na porta. Kurama ficou um tanto impressionado. Ela vestia uma espécie de kimono azul marinho folgado, onde as laterais não ficavam nos ombros, mas no meio do braço. Tinha os cabelos presos num coque, apenas a franja e algumas mechas que não se prenderam tocavam o rosto da garota.  
- Desculpe a demora, é que esta foi a única roupa que achei com as mangas mais curtas e que eu possa sujar à vontade.  
- Não precisa se desculpar. Você ficou muito bonita com esta roupa. Parece um anjo.  
Arashi corou. Sentia que o olhar de Kurama estava diferente. Um ar meio nostálgico, melancólico e ao mesmo tempo sedutor. Resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio.  
- O que você quer comer ?  
Kurama pareceu pensar muito antes de responder. Fechou os olhos, sorriu gentilmente.  
- Apenas o que você quiser.  
- Ah, Kurama, se toda vez que eu te perguntar o que você quer comer você me der esta resposta, não vai ter graça.  
- Tá, então que tal um macarrão ? – Kurama estava rindo – É o prato mais prático que consigo pensar...  
- O mais prático seria macarrão instantâneo, mas vamos fazer macarrão normal mesmo.  
Arashi se virou e começou a encher uma panela com água. Kurama a observava atentamente.  
- Ei, venha me ajudar, Kurama !  
Kurama pareceu despertar de um transe. Sorriu e foi até a cozinha, preparar o macarrão.

Trunks estava apressado. Corria por entre as ruas de Tokyo, esbarrando em muitas pessoas. Teve vontade de colocar uma placa com os dizeres "Desculpe-me, tenho pressa.", mas ele ainda tinha senso de ridículo. Estaria voando se não fosse assustar toda aquela gente.  
Estava correndo por causa de sua mãe. Ela lhe pedira para ir buscar uns papéis importantes numa firma ali perto. "Tinha que ser a minha mãe... Eu até que estaria de carro, mas a quantidade de retornos que iria tomar para chegar neste lugar, apesar de tão perto, não compensaria... Que saco !". Chegou apressado, pegou os papéis e voltou correndo. Entregou os papéis à mãe que, vendo o olhar do filho, deduziu que ele ia para casa mais cedo. Acertou.  
Trunks entrou no carro e foi para casa. Tinha saudades de Kagome. Passou o trajeto inteiro pensando em encontrá-la à noite, para conversarem. E pra ele sentir aqueles lábios quentes novamente. Chegou e foi tomar um banho. Quando saiu, olhou-se no espelho e teve um espasmo de terror.  
"O colar ! O colar que Kagome me deu ! Ele não está no meu pescoço !". Começou a procurá-lo entre suas roupas. Em vão. "Devo tê-lo perdido quando trombei com aquelas pessoas... Preciso achá-lo rápido, ou Kagome me matará"  
Trunks se trocou e ficou pensando num jeito de reaver o colar.

Arashi e Kurama estavam almoçando.  
- O molho que você fez ficou ótimo, Kurama.  
- Então estava duvidando dos meus dotes culinários, Arashi ? Saiba que cozinho melhor que muitas garotas.  
- Acredito, acredito. – Eles riram – Agora espere aí enquanto lavo os pratos.  
Ela se levantou. Recolheu os pratos e os levou até a pia. Lavava-os sob os olhares atentos de Kurama. Quando terminou de lavar, molhou o rosto e pegou uma toalha para secá-lo. Quando colocou a toalha em cima do balcão, sentiu dois braços em sua cintura. Kurama colara seu corpo no dela. Ela corou violentamente. Kurama virou a garota e viu suas faces rubras. Seu olhar era misterioso e isso atraía Arashi.  
Kurama foi se aproximando lentamente. Quando seus lábios quase se tocaram, ele sussurrou :  
- _Meu anjo...  
_Tocou seus lábios nos dela. Arashi mal conseguia acreditar, seu coração quase parou de bater. A língua de Kurama pediu passagem, e ela deixou. Kurama explorou-lhe toda a boca e ela foi acometida de uma submissão que nunca antes pensara ter. Quando Kurama permitiu, ela explorou a boca dele. Ficaram assim por um tempo, travando uma guerra em que ninguém queria vencer.  
Kurama soltou a boca da jovem e passou a sugar o lóbulo de sua orelha. Arashi passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e acariciava-lhe a nuca. Kurama desceu para o pescoço, mordendo aquela pele alva até torná-la vermelha. Arashi gostava.  
Kurama passou as mãos pelos cabelos da garota, soltando-os. Eles caíram meio bagunçados, dando a ela um ar sensual. Ela começou a desabotoar a camisa de Kurama, enquanto ele recomeçara a beijar seu colo, arranhando seus ombros. Os dois começaram a caminhar lentamente em direção ao corredor.  
Arashi beijava o pescoço de Kurama ao mesmo tempo em que alisava o tronco dele. Ele dava pequenos apertos na cintura dela quando ela acertava os locais que ele mais gostava. As mãos dele deslizaram para as costas do kimono, onde havia a faixa que o prendia e procurou desamarrá-la. Estavam na porta do quarto de Arashi quando ele conseguiu. Eles entraram e ele trancou a porta.

Kagome voltava para casa. Tinha esperanças de que Arashi e Kurama se acertassem. Seria uma ótima oportunidade, afinal ela morava só. Deixou de pensar neles para pensar em si. Fazia tempo que não se dedicava à família, desde que aquela história começara. Tinha saudades de brigar com seu irmão. Afinal, se os irmãos brigam é sinal que tudo vai bem na família.  
Foi subindo as escadarias do templo com calma. Agora pensava em Trunks. Ainda não acreditava que era namorada dele. Logo ele que, no começo, só tinha olhos para Arashi ! Tinha curiosidade de saber há quanto tempo ele a amava, mas ainda não o havia perguntado. Talvez à noite, quando ele viesse vê-la. Então ela estremeceu. Ouviu um grito. Um grito de criança. Mais precisamente, um grito de _seu irmão_. Correu e não acreditou no que viu.  
Michiru, com umas vestes esquisitas parecidas uma fantasia de marinheiro, atacava Souta. A criança tentava se esquivar, mas parecia que desta vez ia levar o ataque. Ele estava encurralado na árvore sagrada.  
- Pare já com isso, Michiru !  
Ela olhou para Kagome, mas ignorou o pedido.  
- Maremoto de Netuno ! – Uma bola saiu das mãos de Michiru e foi em direção a Souta.  
Na verdade, a bola se transformou numa rajada fortíssima de água. Kagome correu e empurrou Souta, recebendo todo o ataque. Bateu com as costas na árvore sagrada e não conseguia se levantar.  
- Irmã, você está bem ? – Souta perguntava, preocupado.  
- Vá embora daqui, Souta ! Mas, antes, faça um favor : entre e pegue meu arco e algumas flechas. Vá rápido ! – Kagome mandou e o irmão obedeceu. Michiru ria.  
- Sua idiota ! Não precisava ter ficado na frente, apenas queria ver se seu irmão estava com o amuleto.  
- Michiru, por favor, pare com isso. Você não é assim !  
- Não sou assim ? Quem é você para dizer isto ? – Michiru preparou um novo ataque – Maremoto de Netuno !  
Kagome só teve tempo de rolar. Estava deitada no chão, toda suja. Michiru ria. Souta veio correndo entregar o arco à irmã com três flechas.  
- Vá embora, Souta ! Rápido ! – Ele obedeceu.  
Kagome se esforçou como pôde para ficar de pé. Retesou o arco com uma flecha e mirou.  
- Interessante... Quer disparar contra mim ? Você não seria capaz, minha cara.  
- Michiru, por favor, não vê que está errada ! Ainda é tempo de voltar !  
- Minha cara, você é mesmo muito estúpida. Não percebe que tudo não passou de representação ? Aquela não era eu, apenas um papel que interpretava para obter algumas informações. Depois vocês se tornaram inúteis, mas pelo menos podia detectar meu inimigo. Embora eu saiba que existe uma pessoa entre o grupo de vocês que não consegui descobrir quem é.  
- É verdade... Você não é a Michiru que eu conheci. A Michiru que eu conheci morreu naquela apresentação de violino. Prepare-se !  
- Você teria coragem de disparar este seu brinquedinho ridículo ? – Michiru riu.  
Kagome disparou. A flecha atingiu o rosto de Michiru, de raspão.  
- Maldita ! Maremoto de Netuno !  
Kagome desta vez não conseguiu correr e levou o ataque em cheio. Bateu novamente e caiu sentada no chão. Segurava o arco e as duas flechas restantes firmemente, mas parecia desmaiada. Michiru veio se aproximando.  
- Você até que morreu rápido para uma pessoa com tanto poder interno...  
Foi então que Kagome, surpreendendo Michiru, retesou o arco e atirou, quase que sem mirar. Atingiu a barriga de Michiru em cheio. Michiru cambaleou para trás e Kagome se levantou. Apoiava-se no arco para andar. Michiru urrava de dor, mas andava junto, fazendo com que as duas andassem em círculos, invertendo as posições.  
- Michiru, apesar de tudo, não quero matá-la. Pare !  
Michiru respondeu ao pedido preparando mais um ataque. Kagome sabia que não suportaria receber mais um daqueles e pegou o arco.  
- _Desculpe-me..._ – lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Kagome. Ela atirou.  
A flecha atingiu o coração de Michiru numa força tal que a empurrou contra a árvore sagrada. Se Kagome tivesse demorado mais um segundo, Michiru teria lançado o ataque. Michiru olhava para ela.  
- Isso tudo... Está parecendo o meu sonho... – Kagome falava.  
- Você não muda mesmo... Sempre burrinha... – Michiru olhou uma última vez para Kagome e fechou os olhos.  
Kagome olhou para a garota morta na árvore e chorou. Desabou sobre seus pés, não agüentava mais ficar de pé. Chorava violentamente e não parava de sussurrar "_Desculpe-me, Michiru-chan._".  
Passos foram ouvidos. Kagome procurava ver de onde eles vinham. Subiram as escadas três pessoas : Eriol, Trunks e um homem que Kagome na conhecia. Trunks, ao ver o estado da garota, veio correndo abraçá-la. O homem desconhecido rumou até o corpo de Michiru e o desprendeu, colocando-a no colo.  
- Kagome, tenha calma. – Eriol falava.  
- Calma ? Você me pede para ter calma ? Eu acabei de matar uma amiga e você apenas me diz "calma" ? – Kagome tinha raiva, mas não de Eriol. Tinha raiva de si pelo que tinha feito.  
Trunks a apertou junto ao peito. Teve tanto medo de perdê-la que não conseguia mais soltá-la.  
- Não se preocupe, Kagome. – o homem desconhecido começou a falar. Tinha uma voz diferente, meio doce. – Michiru sabia que poderia morrer e tenho certeza de que não tem raiva de você.  
- Quem é você ?  
- Sou Haruka Tenou, namorada de Michiru. – Afinal, era uma mulher !  
- Ela veio aqui levar o corpo de Michiru. Sentimos que ela estava morta há pouco, quando cruzamos com ela. Não é nossa inimiga, não se preocupe. – Eriol explicou.  
- Tome muito cuidado, Kagome. E eu não tenho raiva de você. Isso tinha que acontecer. _Já estava escrito...  
_Haruka foi embora. Eriol também.  
- Minha Kagome, não foi culpa sua. Foi culpa da Michiru, ela que escolheu morrer. Não fique assim... – ele beijou a testa da garota e a colocou nos braços. Kagome não tinha forças para andar.  
Souta abriu a porta de casa e Trunks entrou com Kagome. Colocou-a sentada numa cadeira.  
- Souta, você poderia pegar uma toalha ?  
Souta fez que sim com a cabeça e foi. Kagome tremia de frio, estava toda molhada por conta dos ataques de Michiru. Souta entregou a toalha a Trunks e foi fazer um chá. Trunks começou a enxugar os cabelos de Kagome, que apenas observava e chorava.  
Souta serviu o chá quente e Trunks praticamente obrigou Kagome a bebê-lo. Alisava a mão dela, confortando-a. Quando terminou de tomar o chá ela se animou a falar.  
- Trunks... Eu tive tanto medo...  
- Eu também tive. Tive medo de chegar e te encontrar morta. Estava desesperado ! Mas ao devemos falar deste assunto. – ele puxou a cabeça da garota para seu ombro.  
Ficaram assim por um tempo, até que Kagome deu um selinho no namorado.  
- Obrigada, meu amor. Se não fosse você, não sei o que teria feito.  
Trunks deu um abraço apertado na garota e falou baixinho, em seu ouvido.  
- Agora suba e vá trocar de roupa. Não quero que você fique gripada. Você precisa descansar, então depois subirei e farei você dormir.  
Kagome sorriu e obedeceu. Trunks esperou que ela terminasse para entrar em seu quarto. Afagou os cabelos da garota e sussurrou em seu ouvido :  
- Quero fazer de você a minha esposa depois deste tormento.  
Kagome sorriu e recomeçou a chorar.  
- Não, por favor, não recomece a chorar ! – Trunks falava todo atrapalhado.  
- Eu estou chorando de felicidade agora, seu bobinho !  
- Então você quer ?  
- Mas é claro que sim !  
Trunks sorriu e a beijou. E afagou seus cabelos até ela dormir.

_Chizuru estava sentada. A porta abriu e fechou. O mesmo homem entrou e se sentou na poltrona a seu lado.  
- Demorou hoje, meu caro.  
- Precisei fazer uma coisa. – ele sorriu. Chizuru não sabia o que era, mas sentiu que era algo importante.  
- Posso continuar a minha história ?  
- Deve...  
- Bem, eu encontrei o tal youkai e o encurralei, como havia dito. Mas foi aí que um fato interessante aconteceu : eu perdi a vontade de prendê-lo. E ele perdeu a vontade de fugir. Quando nos encontrávamos, acabávamos conversando muito. E isso se repetiu por mais seis meses. Apaixonamo-nos.  
- Engraçado... Acabei de comprovar que os opostos se atraem !  
- Engraçadinho... – Chizuru sorriu – Então mandaram me chamar. Estranharam a demora e eu não tinha como mentir.  
- Não tinha e nem podia, minha cara.  
- Sim, você está certo. Então tomei uma decisão em conjunto com meu youkai : eu perderia a minha essência e tudo poderia se resolver. Ah, você não sabe como foi difícil dizer isso ao meu irmão ! Ele teve espasmos de ódio.  
- Ódio ? Não pensei que...  
- ...Pensou errado, meu caro. Era ódio. Mas não de mim. Perguntava-me se eu tinha certeza e, quando se convenceu de que era realmente aquilo que eu queria, ele mesmo fez questão de extrair a minha essência. Olhou-me nos olhos com profunda tristeza e me disse para nunca mais procurá-lo, ele havia acabado de perder sua única irmã. Não sabes como chorei...  
- Imagino, você sempre foi muito piegas.  
- Sou obrigada a concordar. Então, quando fui atrás de meu amado para enfim ficarmos juntos, aconteceu algo terrível. Ele não me escutara e se aventurara a roubar mais um artefato mágico. Só que desta vez não teve sucesso. Encontreio-o morto, com uma flecha no coração.  
- Isso foi há 17 anos...  
- Sim, isto foi há 17 anos no mundo das trevas. Há uma diferença temporal entre o mundo das trevas e o mundo dos homens. Na prática, isto foi há mais de 500 anos no mundo dos homens.  
- E por que existe esta diferença ?  
- Naquela época, não havia barreiras entre os dois mundos. Mas, depois disso tudo, o mundo espiritual resolveu fechar a barreira. Muitos youkais, como eu, voltaram para o mundo das trevas. Alguns poucos ficaram. E acabou surgindo esta diferença temporal devido à falta de cuidado daqueles que criaram a barreira entre os dois mundos.  
Um momento de silêncio se seguiu. De repente, um grande poder espiritual pode ser sentido. Chizuru fez uma careta.  
- Esse poder é... – o homem refletia.  
- Eu não consigo acreditar ! Só pode ser ! – Chizuru exclamava, atordoada – Kotoko !  
A persocom apareceu.  
- Mostre de onde vem este poder espiritual ! Agora !  
Kotoko se conectou à televisão. Depois de um tempo, uma imagem apareceu. Kagome retesava o arco e atirava, chorando. A flecha atingia o coração de Michiru.  
- Já foi o suficiente. Pode ir, Kotoko.  
- Sim, mestra.  
Kotoko foi embora. Chizuru enterrou o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar. O homem começou a admirar aquela cena, encantado. Aproximou-se de Chizuru e levantou seu rosto pelo queixo. Olhava-a, encantado.  
- Não sabia que era tão lindo ver um anjo chorar...  
- Meu amigo ! – Chizuru o abraçou, chorando.  
O homem sentiu aquele abraço e não resistiu. Olhou para Chizuru e tocou os lábios dela com os seus.  
- Isto não está certo, meu amigo. Eu não amo a ti e tu não amas a mim...  
- Não sabia que você era tão pleonástica... Deveria ter adivinhado isso...  
- Não brinques... – Chizuru se afastou. O homem sorriu.  
- Foi apenas um gesto amigo, você sabe. – o homem disse, afagando-lhe os cabelos.  
Chizuru não resistiu e repousou a cabeça no colo do rapaz, chorando convulsivamente._

Arashi e Kurama estavam dormindo no quarto da garota. Ela o abraçava com suas pernas e braços, repousando a cabeça no tronco do rapaz. Por volta do fim da tarde, ambos se acordaram com um sobressalto.  
- Você sentiu este poder espiritual, Kurama ? – Arashi perguntou, cobrindo seu corpo com as cobertas.  
Kurama estava pálido. Muito pálido. Olhou bem para a garota e murmurou um "sim" tão baixo que ela mal ouvira. Preocupou-se. Mas precisava ligar para alguém primeiro. Colocou a mão no criado-mudo e tirou um telefone. Discou.  
- _Alô ? Arashi ?  
_- Eriol ! Onde você está ?  
- _Estou indo até a casa de Kagome.  
_As pernas de Arashi tremeram.  
- De quem era o poder que acabamos de sentir ?  
- _Era de Kagome. Mas como assim, acabamos ?  
_- Kurama está aqui. – Arashi sentiu seu rosto corar – O que aconteceu ?  
- _Kagome matou Michiru com uma flecha no coração.  
_- O quê !  
-_ Preciso desligar.  
_Arashi emudeceu.  
- O que aconteceu ? – Kurama estava voltando ao normal, mas ainda estava muito pálido.  
- Kagome matou Michiru com uma flecha no coração.  
Ela viu as pupilas de Kurama diminuírem e ele ficar cada vez mais pálido.  
- Você está bem, meu amor ? – Arashi segurou a cabeça de Kurama, que estremeceu quando ouviu estas palavras.  
- Sim.  
Ela o beijou delicadamente.  
- Preciso tomar um banho. Tome um também. – Kurama fez uma cara meio esquisita – Use o banheiro do corredor, vou ao do antigo quarto da minha mãe.  
E saiu.  
Kurama parecia tentar se acalmar, sentado na cama. Sua respiração estava descompassada, milhares de coisas vinham e iam de sua mente. Depois de algum tempo, foi relaxando. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro indicado.  
Arashi estava muito preocupada. Primeiro com Kagome, que devia estar arrasada depois do que aconteceu. Depois com Kurama, que parecia muito perturbado. Não conseguia entender, mas, ao invés de sentir Kurama cada vez mais próximo dela, ela o sentia cada vez mais distante. Era como se a intimidade física os afastasse, não unisse. Mas ela precisava daqueles beijos, principalmente depois de prová-los. Faria o que necessário fosse para que ele a continuasse chamando de _meu anjo_.  
Saiu vestida com uma saia simples e uma camiseta. Encontrou Kurama em pé, com a toalha ao redor do pescoço, com seus cabelos cor de sangue molhados caindo sobre a blusa branca que estava usando antes. Olhava a janela, distraído. Ela chegou bem próxima ao ouvido dele, pronta para dar um susto, quando ele a agarrou pela cintura. Ela foi quem tomou o susto, que foi abafado com um beijo.  
- Nem pense em me assustar, mocinha.  
Arashi sorriu.  
- Somos namorados de verdade agora... Acho que tenho direito a mais beijos como uma indenização pelos dias de fingimento...  
- Muito espertinha, a senhorita !  
Kurama riu, mas fez o que a garota pediu.  
- Agora preciso ir, Arashi. Tenho umas coisas para resolver...  
- Que peninha...  
Despediram-se. Arashi fechou a porta sentindo-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Kurama entrou na biblioteca de Eriol.  
- Kurama ! Muito bom você ter vindo aqui ! Que história é essa de você estar na casa da Arashi ?  
- Qual o problema ? Somos namorados...  
- Deixe de besteiras, meu rapaz ! Não foi você que disse que tudo não passava de fingimento ?  
- Ah, Clow, qual o problema em tentar ?  
- O problema, meu amigo, é que agora que você já encontrou quem procurava, pensei que não teria tempo para estas coisas.  
- Muito pelo contrário. Você não sabe o quanto torci para que não fosse esta maldita pessoa. Agora que sei que é ela, apenas me estimulo mais a tentar.  
- Kurama... Se você fizer algum mal àquelas garotas...  
- Não me olhe assim, Clow. Kagome já descobriu a verdade ?  
- Ainda não. Não sei como ela não enxerga o óbvio.  
- Era isso que eu precisava saber. Tchau !  
Kurama se foi. Eriol o observou.  
- Não cometa o mesmo erro duas vezes, Kurama...

_**Comentários finais da autora :** este ficou bem curto, né ?É que depois do capítulo "Melodia Demoníaca", não dava pra escrever nada gigante... A fic já deve estar pelo fim, acho que tem, no máximo, mais dois ou três capítulos...  
Quanto à roupa da Arashi, quando ela se troca em casa, eu imaginei algo como a Yumi, de Rurouni Kenshin, usa, mas sem as mangas compridas. Mudei apenas a cor da roupa. A manga da roupa de Arashi deve ir no cotovelo ou um pouco do início do antebraço, ou seja, muito pequena se percebermos que a manga se inicia na metade do braço. Eu me inspirei tanto na Yumi, que fica com um ar desleixadamente provocante com a roupa, quanto num wallpaper da Chii, de Chobits, que está no meu desktop. A roupa da Chii é decididamente mais provocante e a deixa com um ar muito sexy, algo que eu queria que Arashi emanasse.  
Bem, a explicação sobre a distorção do tempo entre o mundo dos homens e o mundo nas trevas não existe originalmente em Yu Yu Hakusho. Foi apenas uma adaptação minha. E, mais uma vez, digo que, à exceção de Chizuru, o restante dos personagens não são meus, etc._


	5. Sonhos Despedaçados

_Olá pessoal ! Gostaria de agradecer às duas corajosas pessoas que leram esta fic : a Botan Kitsune e a Tefy-chan ! Muito obrigada !  
Por favor, se mais alguém ler esta fic, deixe uma review. Não vai lhe custar nem dois minutos !  
**Botan Kitsune –** gostei da expressão "baião de dois" que você utilizou ! Bem, o que o Kurama fez no passado ? Segredo ! Mas posso lhe garantir que não foi nada tão grave quanto você deve ter pensado !  
**Tefy-chan –** eu vou ler "As amazonas de ouro", pode deixar !_

Arashi estava radiante. Nunca ouvira o som irritante de um despertador com tanta alegria. Ela iria acordar para ver o seu amor, e isso se repetiria eternamente, caso dependesse dela. Levantou-se e foi tomar um bom banho. Perfumou-se e tomou café da manhã. A capainha tocou.  
Quando abriu a porta e viu que era aquele lindo jovem de olhos esmeralda e cabelos cor de sangue, não pensou duas vezes. Puxou para um beijo calmo e apaixonado. Ele pareceu meio desconcertado e ela sorriu.  
- Parece que agora eu consegui te dar um susto...  
- Muito espertinha... – ele sorriu – Terminou de tomar café ?  
- Sim. Mas realmente precisamos ir à escola ?  
- Que convite agradável, mas devo recusá-lo... Vamos ?  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem...  
Os dois saíram de mãos dadas. Resolveram pegar um caminho maior, passando próximo à casa de Kagome para tentar encontrá-la. E conseguiram. Ao contrário do que imaginaram, Kagome não estava abatida. Estava radiante também.  
- Kagome ! – Arashi falou, surpresa.  
- Arashi e Kurama – a menina pareceu despertar de seus pensamentos – Ohayô !  
- Kagome, você está bem ? – Arashi perguntou.  
- Estou ótima !  
- Pensei que depois de ontem você estivesse abatida...  
- Não, Arashi. Aconteceu uma coisa que jamais me deixaria abatida.  
- O quê ?  
- Eu e Trunks estamos noivos !  
Se Arashi estivesse com algo na boca, ou teria cuspido, ou teria se engasgado. Kurama não se abalou com a notícia.  
- Como !  
- Sim, ele me pediu em casamento ontem ! Vamos nos encontrar hoje, depois da escola. Até a árvore sagrada resolveu florescer especialmente ! Acho que seremos muito felizes !  
Arashi não tinha palavras para continuar falando.  
- Seus poderes despertaram, não é mesmo ?  
- Isso foi o que o Eriol disse, Kurama. Não sinto nada de diferente em mim.  
Chegaram à escola quase em cima da hora. Entraram e se sentaram. O professor Kinomoto entrou na sala.  
- Bem, antes de começarmos, gostaria de fazer um comunicado triste. – Kagome e Arashi se entreolharam – A aluna Michiru Kaiou não faz mais parte desta escola. Ela foi transferida para uma outra escola, na França.  
Arashi e Kagome estavam atônitas. Michiru estava morta. Quem fizera esta transferência ? Pelo menos era melhor assim para as outras pessoas. Olharam para Kurama, mas este denotava a mesma expressão calma e impassível de sempre.

Trunks estava na empresa. Pela primeira vez tinha uma cara feliz dentro daquele ambiente. Os funcionários estranharam tanto que acharam que ele estava doente. Mas Trunks não estava feliz em estar dentro daquele cubículo com um monte de papéis e cima da mesa, vestindo aquele terno que o sufocava. Ele estava feliz pensando em Kagome.  
Bulma fizera tanto gosto em relação ao noivado do filho que o deixara sair mais cedo, fato que Trunks comemorara internamente. Ele iria aproveitar para comprar as alianças e ir à casa dela, convidá-la e a família para jantarem na mansão Briefs. Saiu rápido, na hora do almoço, e foi a uma loja de jóias. Comprou uma belíssima aliança com uma safira para ela e comprou uma aliança simples para si. Fora para casa tomar um banho. Esperaria dar três horas para ir até a casa de Kagome. Tinha um plano em mente. E nada o impediria de executá-lo.

Kagome, Arashi e Kurama estavam almoçando no colégio. Estavam sentados num banco no jardim, um lugar fresco e agradável.  
- Kurama, você sabe quem foi que providenciou aquela transferência ? – Arashi pergunta.  
- Sim. Foi a própria Michiru, segundo o que Eriol me contou.  
- Como Eriol sabia ? – Kagome ficou meio confusa.  
- Uma mulher, chamada Haruka Tenou, que contou.  
- Ah, a namorada dela.  
- Namorada ? – Arashi falou.  
- Sim. É uma garota muito bonita. Mas, já que estamos falando em namorados, vocês dois estão se entendendo muito bem, não é mesmo ?  
Arashi corou; Kurama respondeu.  
- E por que não ? – Ele deu um selinho na garota, envergonhando-a ainda mais. Kagome sorriu.  
- Que bom ! Finalmente se entenderam !  
Na hora da saída, Kagome estava apressada.  
- Tenho que voltar logo pra casa. Acho que o Trunks vai lá agora.  
- Tchau Kagome ! Cuidado ! – Arashi falou.  
Os dois ficaram a sós. Foram andando tranqüilamente até chegarem a uma praça deserta. Havia enormes cerejeiras que, embora nenhuma estivesse florida, deixavam o ambiente agradável. Soprava uma brisa fresca. Os dois pararam.  
- A natureza é tão bonita, Kurama. Pena que estas cerejeiras não estejam floridas... Queria ver as flores da árvore sagrada ! Desde antes de eu nascer, aquela árvore não floresce !  
Kurama parecia estranho.  
- Quer ver estas árvores florescerem ?  
- Ah, se isto fosse possível, seria lindo.  
Kurama fechou os olhos. Arashi pode sentir lentamente o poder dele crescendo. Em pouco tempo, uma luz vermelha emanava do corpo de Kurama e rasgava os céus. O poder dentro dele era imenso.  
- Pare, Kurama ! Ninguém pode te descobrir ! Pare !  
Kurama não parecia dar ouvidos. Jogara tudo pro alto. Não se importava mais com o que Clow ou Koenma disseram.  
- Kurama, pare já  
Uma luz muito forte começou a emanar do corpo de Kurama. Não era mais aquela luz vermelha. Era uma luz branca. Kurama sorriu e parou de emitir seu poder.  
- Vamos embora ! – ela o puxou pelo braço.  
Kurama continuava estranho. Deixava-se conduzir por Arashi até que fez a garota parar atrás de um muro, ainda muito próximos da praça.  
- O que foi agora ? – Arashi estava impaciente. Tinha medo de que o inimigo o descobrisse.  
Kurama não disse nada; apenas apontou para as cerejeiras. Arashi ficou encantada. As cerejeiras, lentamente, estavam florescendo. As sakuras eram belíssimas. Todas elas floresciam e deixavam ocorrer uma chuva de pétalas.  
- Você... Você fez isso ? – Arashi não conseguia acreditar.  
- Sim. Posso fazer isto e muito mais.  
- Mas você se arriscou muito ! Vamos sair daqui !  
Kurama deixou-se levar, ainda estranho. Observava o céu.  
"Hoje vai haver derramamento de sangue..."

_Chizuru estava sentada, novamente. O homem chegou e ficou em pé.  
- Está se sentindo bem ?  
- Estou sim, meu caro. Por que não se senta ?  
O homem obedeceu.  
- Por que não me conta mais sobre a sua vida ? – Chizuru pergunta.  
- Não tenho nada para contar além daquilo que você já saiba.  
- Curto e grosso.  
O homem riu.  
- Desculpe-me a arrogância. Não me sinto muito bem. – ele sorria.  
- Eu entendo. Depois do que aconteceu ontem, realmente você deve estar muito chateado.  
O homem continuou a sorrir, mas seu olhar estava diferente.  
- Ainda não entendo como investiga tanto assim os meus sentimentos... É estranho. Mas quero fazer duas perguntas a você, Chizuru.  
- Diga quais são.  
- Quero saber o nome do youkai por quem você era apaixonada.  
- Bem, não quero dizer. Talvez eu te diga mais tarde, quando estiver com o amuleto em mãos.  
- Então poderia me dizer o seu verdadeiro nome ?  
Chizuru estremeceu.  
- Como sabia ?  
- Adivinhei. Não pense que é só você que consegue ver dentro da minha alma. Eu também vejo dentro da sua. Com certeza você trocaria de nome depois de perder sua essência.  
- Um dia você descobrirá. Você faz perguntas muito difíceis de responder !  
O homem riu alto. Bateram na porta.  
- Sim ? – Chizuru pergunta.  
- É Kamus, srta. Chizuru.  
- Entre.  
Kamus entrou. Tinha um semblante triste.  
- Srta. Chizuru, receio não querer mais participar desta missão.  
- Entendo. Era algo pelo qual eu já esperava. Mas como posso deixá-lo partir ?  
- Acredite que eu seria incapaz de revelar este local. Sou leal a você, como jurei no dia em que você me convidou para esta missão. Como prova de minha palavra, trago-lhe isto. – Ele estendeu as mãos. Havia um pequeno objeto nelas.  
- E o que vou fazer com isto ? – Chizuru pergunta, olhando para o que lhe foi oferecido.  
O homem abre um largo sorriso.  
- Calma, minha amiga. Temo que isto nos seja muito útil. – ele pega o objeto – Muito obrigado, Kamus. Fez um bom trabalho.  
- Já que insiste, tudo bem. Pode ir, Kamus, está livre. Mas lembre-se que a traição mata...  
- Jamais me esquecerei disto.  
Kamus se retira.  
- Não sei qual o interesse que você viu neste objeto, meu caro ?  
- Aguarde e você verá. Isso tem uma utilidade imensa, minha amiga.  
Chizuru parecia tentar adivinhar as intenções do amigo quando ambos sentiram um enorme poder cruzar os céus.  
- Que poder é este ? – o homem perguntou.  
- Não é possível... – Chizuru estava extremamente pálida – Kotoko !  
- Sim, mestra.  
- Mostre-nos o lugar de onde saiu este poder !  
Kotoko se conectou à televisão. O homem segurou a delicada mão de Chizuru, sentindo-a gelada. A imagem se formou. Não havia ninguém, exceto uma praça muito florida.  
- Muito obrigada, Kotoko. Agora vá.  
Chizuru ficou imóvel por um tempo.  
- Está tudo bem, minha amiga ?  
- Não, não está. Mas quero ficar sozinha ! Vá  
- Tudo bem. – o homem deu um sorriso mais largo e saiu._

Kagome estava voltando para casa, muito feliz. Tinha certeza de que Trunks a estaria esperando e que teriam um dia estonteante. Ainda não acreditava que era noiva do amor da sua vida, um amor que, inicialmente, lhe parecera tão platônico. Caminhou e chegou às escadas. Começou a subí-las.  
Estava perto da metade da escadaria quando sentiu uma presença conhecida atrás de si. Era uma presença diferente, mas muito conhecida. Sorriu. "Trunks deve estar querendo me pregar uma peça.". Continuou caminhando, fingindo que não percebera nada.  
Caminhou até ouvir um barulho estranho. Um som metálico. Sentiu uma dor lancinante no seu ombro direito. Não só no ombro, mas em toda a extensão até a altura de seu busto. Sangue jorrava pela fenda aberta em seu corpo. Olhou para trás. Um vulto passou e ficou a sua frente. Olhou e viu uma figura encapuzada, segurando um objeto por dentro da capa que pingava sangue no chão. Provavelmente era uma espada. Não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Com um esforço, tentou agarrar aquela pessoa pelo pescoço, mas não conseguiu. Suas mãos chegaram a alcançar a pessoa e agarrar a capa, mas com um movimento rápido, esta fugiu para dentro da floresta que circundava a escadaria. Porém, deixou cair algo no chão.  
Kagome se abaixou e pegou o objeto. Um ódio imenso percorreu todas as veias e artérias de seu corpo. Recusara-se a acreditar quando vira a provável espada. Mas agora tinha certeza. Kagome recolhera uma correntinha com uma pedrinha azul pendurada. Sim, aquela correntinha era a mesma que dera a Trunks, quando foram passear no parque. Chorava de ódio.  
"Maldito ! Traidor ! Por que, Trunks, por que você nos traiu ? Por que você me traiu ? Eu não acredito... Mas não posso te deixar impune. Tenho que fazer algo a respeito, ou não me perdoaria. Você partiu meu coração, maldito !"  
Com um esforço descomunal, Kagome subiu as escadas correndo. O ombro doía muito, mas ela não queria pensar na dor. Apenas corria. Corria e deixava um rastro de sangue. Sentia a presença de Trunks em cima, perto de sua casa. Então correu por dentro da floresta – para que ele não a visse quando terminasse de subir – e foi até o lugar onde tinha guardado seu arco. Pegou-o e mais uma única flecha. Saiu. Viu Trunks em pé, de costas para ela, olhando para as flores da árvore sagrada.  
- Trunks ! – gritou cheia de ódio.  
Ele se virou. Quando olhou Kagome, ficou atordoado. Kagome não pensou duas vezes e atirou a flecha. Não o acertara em cheio, mas a flecha trespassara a cintura de Trunks, machucando-o muito e fazendo-o sangrar bastante.  
- Droga... Errei... – Kagome estava em pé, segurando o ombro.  
- Kagome ! O que aconteceu ? Por que você me atacou ? – Trunks olhava a garota, perplexo. Segurava a ferida que Kagome lhe causara, por onde escorria muito sangue.  
- Não se faça de inocente, idiota ! Afinal, acha que não sei que você acabou de me atacar na escadaria ? – Kagome estava revoltada. Lágrimas saíam de seus olhos enquanto ela segurava o ombro machucado.  
- Eu ? Mas eu estava aqui o tempo todo !  
- Não minta pra mim, Trunks ! Não me faça te odiar mais ! Se você estava aqui o tempo todo, então de quem é isto, afinal ? – Kagome mostrou o colar com a mão do ombro machucado. Apoiava-se com o arco.  
- Meu Deus ! O pingente que perdi dias atrás ! Kagome, por favor, não fui eu ! Acredite ! Eu te amo demais, jamais a machucaria ! Sei que parece uma desculpa furada, mas estou falando a verdade !  
Kagome olhou para aqueles olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas e percebeu que eles não estavam mentindo. Não fora Trunks quem a atacara. Então veio uma voz ecoando e sua mente. A voz de Kaho.  
"_Ela florescerá quando algo muito importante estiver para acontecer. Preste atenção os avisos da natureza, Kagome._"  
Sim, Kaho a avisara que a árvore floresceria numa situação delicada e ela não prestara atenção. Uma lembrança veio à mente da garota. Era o último suspiro de Michiru.  
"_Isso tudo... Está parecendo o meu sonho..._ _Kagome falou  
Você não muda mesmo... Sempre burrinha..._ _Michiru olhou uma última vez para Kagome e fechou os olhos_"  
Foi aí que ela entendeu tudo. Sim, tudo. Os sonhos esquisitos, as falas de Kaho, as falas de Eriol, o diário de Clow aquele arco... Tudo passou pela sua mente e agora tudo fazia sentido para ela. Olhou para frente e viu aquela mulher, aquela sacerdotisa parada, observando-a.  
- Parece que demorei um pouco para entender os seus avisos... – Kagome falou.  
- É, eu deveria ter adivinhado. Numa época com esta, onde quase não existem youkais, seria difícil para você adivinhar os meus avisos. Mas graças a sua péssima mira você não matou um inocente.  
- Obrigada pela parte que me toca. Mas acho que nunca poderia ter sido uma mulher tão forte como você.  
- Você se engana pensando assim. Mas agora eu devo ir. Iremos nos encontrar ainda, Kagome.  
- Tudo bem. Muito obrigada por tentar me avisar. E muito obrigada por me emprestar o seu arco, Kikyou...  
A mulher sorriu e se foi. Kagome tinha esquecido por alguns segundos da dor que sentia, mas esta voltara mais forte como que para compensar os segundos de sua ausência. Ela não agüentou e se sentou no chão.  
Trunks resolveu se aproximar. Ficou com medo de que Kagome o atacasse novamente e depois a ficou observando conversar com o nada. Mas tinha que cuidar daquele ferimento. O seu ele poderia cuidar mais tarde. Colocou-a em se colo e afagou-lhe os cabelos. Ouviram Eriol falar por telepatia.  
"_Trunks, não tente trazer Kagome para o hospital. Já falei com Tokiko e estamos indo para aí. Se você tentar levar Kagome, pode piorar a situação dela."  
_- Calma, minha Kagome, tudo ficará bem. Tokiko já está vindo, tudo vai dar certo...  
- Não se engane, Trunks. Você sabe que não vai dar tempo. Não para mim. Mas, graças a Kami que sou péssima de mira, você ficará bem.  
- Para de falar besteiras ! Afinal, nós vamos casar e ter muitos filhos ! Você me prometeu ! Que tipo de mulher é esta que faz promessas e não cumpre ? Olha aqui, eu trouxe as nossas alianças. – ele mostrou a caixinha – Você é minha noiva e eu não vou deixar nada te acontecer, entendeu ?  
Trunks colocou a aliança no dedo dela e a outra em seu dedo. Kagome sorriu.  
- Diga ao Eriol que, infelizmente, eu só pude compreender tudo quando já era tarde demais. Eu te amo, Trunks. Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém na minha vida. Não quero te ver sofrer... Tenho certeza que vai encontrar alguém que te faça muito feliz, meu amor.  
- Não fale como se fosse me abandonar ! Eu sei que não vai ! Você vai viver, Kagome. Você é forte ! Este ferimento não significa nada. – Trunks lutava contra as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.  
Trunks a abraçou com cuidado, levantando-a. Kagome sorria e chorava. Gostaria de ficar naquele abraço gostoso para sempre. Os sangues se misturavam. Kagome sentia que havia um pouco de Trunks dentro de si e ele sentia que havia um pouco dela dentro dele. Mas algo despertou a atenção da garota durante aquele abraço. Não algo, _alguém._ Alguém estava sentado num dos galhos da árvore sagrada florida, atrás de Trunks, observando a cena. Kagome conhecia aquela pessoa. Teve um calafrio.  
A pessoa tirou o capuz, mostrando a face. Era um homem. Kagome ficou espantada com o que viu. Parecia não acreditar. "Não, não pode ser ele !". As lágrimas caiam mais fortes agora. O homem sorria o tempo todo. Ela o viu gesticular a boca calmamente para ela e leu-lhe os lábios.  
"_Eu te amo."  
_Kagome teve espasmos de terror. O homem sorria cada vez mais quando via a cara horrorizada de Kagome. Cobriu o rosto novamente com o capuz e foi embora. Kagome precisava falar, precisava contar a alguém a identidade daquela pessoa. Estava desesperada e em choque. Abriu a boca para falar, mas a voz não saía.  
Trunks percebeu a inquietação de Kagome e a colocou no colo novamente. Viu que a garota desejava lhe falar algo. Afagava-lhe os cabelos e tentava acalmá-la.  
- Calma, meu amor. Eriol e Tokiko já estão chegando...  
Kagome não parecia se acalmar.  
- Eu te amo, minha Kagome. – Trunks colou seus lábios junto aos da garota.  
Kagome foi perdendo a expressão aterrorizada e ganhando uma face calma e feliz. Esboçou um sorriso e sentiu os lábios macios e quentes de Trunks. Ainda mantinha os olhos abertos, mas sua vista foi anuviando. Fechou os olhos para sentir mais aquele beijo, para sentir Trunks junto dela. E nunca mais tornou a abri-los.  
Trunks sentiu que o corpo de Kagome amolecera de repente e que seus lábios perderam o calor. Não queria acreditar. Olhou para Kagome e recomeçou a chorar.  
- Kagome ! Acorde, Kagome ! Não vá embora ! Não faça isso comigo ! Você prometeu que nos casaríamos e vai embora assim, sem um adeus ou um até logo ? Não me deixe aqui, Kagome, não... Por quê ? Por que você teve de partir e me deixar aqui, sozinho ? Kagome !  
Trunks encostou a testa na da garota e chorou. Chorou violentamente. Deixara o amor de sua vida morrer em seus braços sem nem ao menos poder fazer nada para impedir a tragédia. Mas ao menos tinha um consolo dado pelo sorriso nos lábios da garota : Kagome morrera feliz.

_**Comentário final da autora : **tentei fazer algo triste, mas realmente não sei se consegui. Achei a cena realmente bonita, mas não consegui me comover. Bem, não sei quantas pessoas no mundo gostariam de matar a Kagome – sei que a maioria gosta dele e odeia a minha adorada e idolatrada Kikyou, mas paciência... – mas confesso que tive pena de matá-la nesta fic. Eu até que estava gostando mais dela – eu nunca a odiei, ela apenas me revolta às vezes – mas a sua morte estava prevista desde o início da fic. Por favor, falem algo a respeito deste capítulo !  
Só lembrando, mais uma vez, que à exceção de Chizuru, os personagens aqui utilizados não são meus.  
Este capítulo ficou realmente curto... Mas não é falta de criatividade, é que isso sempre acontece comigo na reta final. Parece que eu acelero tudo de repente... O próximo capítulo será o último. Bem, acho que é tudo._


	6. O Anjo Sem Asas

_Bem, finalmente esta fic está chegando ao fim. Quando comecei a escrevê-la, ficava horas e horas imaginando as cenas e fatos que aconteceriam. Mas fui acometida por uma outra idéia, para um novo fic, e acabei ficando dividida. Como acho que dedicação é fundamental, aguardei pacientemente o fim desta fic para escrever a próxima.  
**Botan Kitsune** – Que bom que alguém mais prefere a Kikyou ! Já estava quase me sentindo solitária... Olha, não tive nenhuma idéia de crossover – a fic que tenho em mente é de Saint Seiya. Mas tem uma garota escrevendo um bom crossover de Yu Yu e InuYasha. A autora é a Hilda de Polaris e o título da fic é O Brilho da Lua  
**Anne** – Quem disse que eu não vou contar o passado do Kurama ? Ele está aqui, escrito neste último capítulo !  
**Perséfone-san** – Finalmente você leu, né ? Já não era sem tempo. Mas sempre deixe reviews nos capítulos que ler de qualquer fic, isso incentiva o autor. Deixar pra comentar só no final pode desmotivá-lo a continuar quando vir nenhum comentário. A pessoa acha que não está sendo lido.  
Apertem os cintos, pois costumo acelerar no último capítulo !_

Trunks encostou a testa na da garota e chorou. Chorou violentamente. Deixara o amor de sua vida morrer em seus braços sem nem ao menos poder fazer nada para impedir a tragédia. Mas ao menos tinha um consolo dado pelo sorriso nos lábios da garota : Kagome morrera feliz.  
Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo passara assim. Apenas voltou a realidade quando ouviu um grito feminino de terror. Olhou assustado e viu que era a mãe de Kagome que chegara junto com o filho mais novo, Souta. A mulher veio correndo em direção a Trunks, sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Gritou ao ver o futuro genro e a filha banhados em sangue.  
- O que aconteceu aqui, Trunks ? Por favor, não me diga que... – a mãe da garota chorava.  
- Eu sinto muito, Sra. Higurashi. Eu não pude fazer nada. – Trunks continuava chorando.  
A mãe de Kagome se ajoelhou e olhou o semblante da filha morta. Alisava a face da garota enquanto Souta chorava, triste.  
- Veja o rostinho da minha Kagome, Trunks. Ela morreu feliz, ao menos isso. Não se culpe, com um ferimento destes você realmente não poderia fazer nada. Eu sabia que vocês estavam envolvidos em algo perigoso, mas não sabia que chegaria a este ponto. – ela fez uma pausa – Mas me orgulho da minha filha. Sei que ela também fez o que pode. – depositou um beijo na testa da filha e ficou olhando-a.  
Duas pessoas subiram correndo e encontraram a cena. Eriol e Tokiko estavam com uma cara muito triste e se aproximaram.  
- Sentimos o poder dela se esvair a poucos minutos, Trunks. Não sei o que dizer...  
Trunks olhou para Eriol quando ele terminou de dizer isso.  
- Kagome falou algo a respeito de uma mulher chamada Kikyou e disse que havia entendido tarde demais. O que você pode dizer sobre isso ? – Trunks estava frio.  
- Quando você estiver recuperado, Eriol te contará tudo. Agora vamos, vou colocar você numa maca, perdeu muito sangue e precisa de tratamento rápido. – Tokiko falou, mas Trunks não se movera.  
Depois de alguns minutos, Trunks foi levado ao hospital junto com o corpo de Kagome. Tokiko providenciaria uma autópsia e livraria a todos de uma confusão com a polícia.

Arashi e Kurama estavam chegando à casa da garota, depois de terem fugido da praça agora florida.  
- Kurama, nunca mais faça isso ! Esqueceu-se de que não pode ser pego?  
- Deixe-me em paz, garota !  
Arashi congelou.  
- O que você disse ? – ela falou secamente.  
- Eu disse para me deixar em paz ! Francamente, eu faço o que quero da minha vida e ninguém não tem nada a ver com isso ! – Kurama estava enfurecido.  
- Eu sou _ninguém_ pra você ? Achei que estávamos tendo um relacionamento, mas vejo que me enganei.  
- Sim, se enganou. Eu não te amo, garota. Será que nunca percebeu ?  
- Desculpe-me se fui tola ao achar que você estava interessado em mim. Por favor, nunca mais me dirija a palavra !  
- Será um prazer. Mas não te desejo nenhum mal. Tome cuidado.  
Kurama foi embora. Arashi, que até agora se mantivera impassível, mostrava sinais de tristeza. Sentou-se num banco em frente a seu prédio e começou a chorar. Chorava de ódio. Ódio por aquele homem que tanto amara e que a desprezara como se ela fosse um nada.  
"Mas quem mandou se iludir, Arashi ? Você sempre o achou frio e distante, por que então achou que ele poderia estar te amando ? Ele só te usou... Mas pra quê ?"  
Continuava chorando Ficou assim por um tempo indeterminado, até que sentiu uma presença muito conhecida enfraquecer.  
"Kagome ! O que está acontecendo ?"  
Ela foi correndo até a casa de Kagome, mas, enquanto ainda estava muito longe de chegar, sentiu a presença da amiga ir embora. Parou bruscamente de correr. Sentiu a tristeza percorrer todo seu corpo junto com o ódio que estava sentindo por Kurama. Ouviu Eriol falar em sua mente.  
"Arashi... Sinto muito, eu e Tokiko não chegamos a tempo de salvá-la... Trunks está ferido e foi encaminhado para o hospital. Vá até lá estarei te esperando na porta."  
A voz de Eriol soava melancólica. As lágrimas vertiam do rosto de Arashi com mais intensidade e ela foi correndo até o hospital. Chegou e encontrou um Eriol arrasado na porta. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo.  
- O que aconteceu ? – Ela finalmente se manifestou.  
- Venha comigo. Tenho umas palavras e explicações a dar para você e Trunks.  
Os dois subiram, mudos. Chegaram até o quarto e entraram. Trunks estava sentado na cama, com as pernas estiradas e o tronco enfaixado. Estava muito abatido. Seus olhos, segundo Arashi percebeu, tinham perdido o brilho característico. Arashi se sentou num sofá e Eriol permaneceu em pé.  
- Acho que devo algumas explicações a vocês dois...  
- Sim, Eriol. Você deve muitas explicações. Arashi, onde está Kurama ? – a voz de Trunks era seca, sem emoção.  
- Não me pergunte mais dele, Trunks. Não quero nem mais ouvir aquele nome.  
- O que aconteceu ? – Eriol perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.  
- Nós rompemos qualquer tipo de relação. Aquele idiota ! – Arashi estava enfurecida. Seus olhos marejavam num misto de ódio e tristeza.  
- Aquele estúpido teve coragem de fazer isso... Mesmo depois de tudo... – Eriol murmurou para si, mas Arashi ouviu.  
- E como fará sem ele aqui ? – Trunks perguntou.  
- Vocês não vão ouvir nada que ele já não saiba. – Eriol fez uma pausa e recomeçou – De toda forma, eu ainda vou falar umas coisas para ele. Bem, vamos começar. Trunks, você poderia nos contar exatamente o que aconteceu hoje ? Sei que é doloroso, mas precisamos de esclarecimentos.  
- Bem, eu estava esperando Kagome quando ela surgiu, toda ensangüentada, com aquele terrível corte, brandindo o arco. Ela atirou em mim, mas errou. Aí ela ficou estranha. Parecia conversar com alguém, não sei bem quem era, mas lembro-me de ela ter chamado a tal "pessoa" de Kikyou... Aí ela caiu e fui socorrê-la. Tudo que ela me disse, além do fato que me amava, foi : "_Diga ao Eriol que, infelizmente, eu só pude compreender tudo quando já era tarde demais._". Mas teve outro fato interessante : em um determinado momento, logo antes de morrer, Kagome ficou aterrorizada e parecia querer me avisar de alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu.  
- Pelo menos ela entendeu tudo, no fim...  
- Tudo o quê, Clow ? – Arashi estava impaciente.  
- Não me chame assim, Arashi. Não você. A história é um pouco enrolada. Há mais de 500 anos vivia, no Japão, uma sacerdotisa chamada Kikyou. Ela protegia um artefato mágico, o _shikon no tama_, e acabava por atrair muitos youkais. Clow ficou interessado no poder do _shikon_ e foi procurá-la. Era uma mulher admirável. Porém, por causa do _shikon_, acabou sofrendo de intrigas. Ela era apaixonada por um hanyo chamado InuYasha e um youkai maléfico, chamado Narak, armou uma cilada, fazendo com que Kikyou matasse InuYasha, achando que ele era o responsável pela morte dela, e depois falecesse.  
- Exatamente o que aconteceu com Kagome e eu, exceto a minha morte !  
- Sim, essa era a intenção de quem os atacou. Kagome era a reencarnação da sacerdotisa Kikyou e este era o seu destino. Kikyou tentou alertá-la, tentando evitar que ela caísse neste trágico destino, mas, como Kagome mesma disse, ela percebeu tarde demais.  
- Que meios Kikyou tentou utilizar para alertar Kagome ? – Arashi perguntou.  
- Sonhos, visões, o diário do mago Clow e o arco.  
- Então foi ela quem mandou aquele arco ? – Trunks parecia entender tudo o que se passou rápido demais.  
- Sim. Queria protegê-la.  
- Mas Kagome pode se utilizar destes mesmos meios para nos avisar o que ela queria antes de morrer ? – Arashi perguntou.  
- Temo que não. Uma alma, quando morre, é deslocada imediatamente para o mundo espiritual, e creio que Botan já o fez. Quando ela lá chegar, a sua essência, que são os sentimentos e lembranças, se destacarão de sua alma. A essência será julgada, recebendo o castigo ou a recompensa eterna. A alma seguirá por outro lugar, onde esperará mais algumas centenas de anos para receber um novo corpo e voltar para o mundo dos homens, ou das trevas. Mas fiquei intrigado com este aviso que Kagome queria dar...  
- Qual será o nosso próximo passo ? – Trunks perguntou.  
- Boa lembrança, meu caro. A partir de hoje, vocês dois estão oficialmente fora desta missão. Essa empreitada tomou um rumo muito perigoso para todos e a morte de Kagome é a maior prova. Não quero envolvê-los mais nisso. Agora sou eu, Koenma e Kurama nesta missão.  
- Sinto muito, meu amigo, mas simplesmente não posso cruzar os braços depois de tudo o que aconteceu. O mínimo que quero agora é me vingar de quem matou a minha Kagome e tentou me matar. E nem você e nem ninguém vai me impedir de fazer isso, Eriol. – Trunks se irritara com as palavras do garoto.  
- Já disse que não quero mais os dois nisso. Agora já chega, preciso ir.  
Um Eriol nervoso e irritado deixou o quarto.  
- Trunks, eu concordo com você. E ainda digo mais : Eriol e Kurama sabem de muito mais coisas. Tenho certeza até de que eles sabem quem está por trás disso tudo. Vamos esperar um pouco até você se recuperar e vamos agir por conta própria. Agora descanse. – ela deu um beijo na testa do rapaz e saiu.  
Trunks passou um bom tempo observando o dia lindo que fazia lá fora. Era um contraste imenso com seu interior destruído. Ele começou a chorar, lembrando-se de Kagome...

_O homem entrou novamente no ambiente e encontrou Chizuru sentada da mesma maneira de quando ele saíra. Aproximou-se da mulher e colocou as mãos em seus joelhos. Ela despertou de um pequeno transe e falou com a voz embargada.  
- Ela está morta, não é verdade ? Aquela garota ?  
- Sim, está.  
- Foi você que a matou ? – ela o olhava com seus grandes olhos azuis intrigados.  
- Sim, fui eu. Mas não fiz isso só por você. Fiz por mim também. Ela mereceu morrer, é a lei da natureza.  
- Você não conhece a natureza para dizer isto, meu amigo. Mas não pense que vou lhe agradecer. Não quero me sentir culpada pela morte dela. Se ao menos ela fosse aquela sacerdotisa...  
- Não vamos mais falar de assuntos desagradáveis. Eu tenho a impressão de que encontrei o amuleto que você tanto quer.  
- Sério ?  
- Sim, é verdade. Tenho carta branca para agir ?  
- Se não for pra fazer alguma crueldade, tem sim.  
- Ótimo. E você ainda não está pronta para responder nenhuma das duas perguntas que eu te fiz ?  
- Talvez... Refaça a primeira pergunta. Só te responderei a segunda quando estiver com o amuleto.  
- Fantástico. Qual o nome do youkai que você amava ?  
- Youko._

Eriol entrou em casa e foi até a biblioteca. Kurama o estava esperando sentado.  
- Olá Clow ! Por que você está tão agitado ? – Kurama o cumprimentou com um sorriso.  
- Eu que devo perguntar o porquê de você estar tão tranqüilo, mas já sei a resposta. – Eriol sentou de frente para o rapaz.  
- Você está me olhando muito feio, meu caro. Parece até que fiz algo de errado...  
- E não fez ? Não seja cínico, você é esperto como uma raposa...  
- Bem, eu sou uma raposa... – Kurama deu uma risada e Eriol ficou mais zangado – Mas você sabe muito bem que não tenho culpa na morte daquela menina ! Não era o único interessado na morte dela !  
- Neste ponto você tem razão. Mas como você me disse há dias, você a odiava e estava cada vez mais difícil de fingir que estava tudo bem. Logicamente você era a primeira pessoa em que eu pensaria ter culpa. Mas eu me esqueci das outras duas pessoas interessadas...  
- Duas pessoas ? Eu só conheço uma ! – Kurama pareceu surpreso.  
- Isso não vem ao caso, Kurama. Como você teve coragem de fazer o que fez com a Arashi ?  
- Agora entendi o motivo de sua irritação...  
- Não se faça de sonso. – Eriol parece tentar se recompor, sem muito sucesso.  
- Bem, agora que a minha meta com ela foi atingida, pelo que Koenma nos disse, então creio que não preciso manter nenhum vínculo com ela, certo ?  
- Errado. Principalmente por você ter feito o que fez era que devia ficar ao lado dela ! Eu te avisei que se você fizesse algum mal àquelas garotas, você iria acertar suas contas comigo.  
- Não quero acertar as contas com você, Clow. Para mim, já basta o julgamento do mundo espiritual. E, afinal, eu não fiz nenhum mal a elas...  
- Pode não ter feito necessariamente o mal, mas também não fez o bem. Se quisesse ter feito o que fez com Arashi, deveria ter feito com o seu _anjinho_.  
- Não ouse mencionar este assunto ou este nome aqui, Clow ! – Kurama vociferou – O passado deve ficar para trás.  
- Mas você que insistia em desenterrá-lo logo quando Koenma te enviou! – a voz de Eriol tinha uma nota de sarcasmo.  
- Vamos parar com esta discussão estúpida ?  
- Está bem. – Eriol agora voltara a sua calma habitual – Diga-me : você suspeita do que seja o aviso que Kagome queria nos dar antes de morrer ?  
- Só poderia ser a revelação do nome do assassino. E já que ficou tão perturbada, isso reforça as minhas suspeitas...  
- Sobre _ele_ ?  
- Evidentemente. – Kurama se levantou e fez menção de sair; Eriol o interrompeu.  
- Kurama, você está diferente. Não está escondendo nada de mim, não é mesmo ?  
- Não, meu caro.  
- Você já errou uma vez por ambição, não queira errar a segunda vez.  
- Não. Se eu errar, não será por ambição.  
Kurama sai da sala.  
- Eu devia ter mantido a minha oposição quando ele foi envolvido neste caso... Embora não fosse adiantar, pois ele está diretamente ligado a ele... – Eriol fica observando a paisagem da janela da biblioteca.

Já fazia uma semana que Kagome havia falecido. Trunks ainda estava em processo de cicatrização, mas Tokiko já tinha lhe dado alta. Ele e Arashi haviam combinado de se encontrar numa praça meio afastada, por volta de três horas. Precisavam combinar os detalhes de sua busca individual pelo amuleto e por respostas.  
Ele sentara num banco. Usava uma calça preta de brim e uma camisa branca de botões. Não podia fazer movimentos bruscos ou corria o risco de reabrir o ferimento. Não esperou muito quando Arashi apareceu. A garota vestia um lindo vestido azul marinho até o joelho, bem rodado.  
- Você está muito bonita, Arashi-chan.  
- Muito obrigada.  
- Sente-se. Precisamos traçar as nossas metas.  
Ela obedeceu.  
- Trunks, você consegue sentir alguma presença estranha como Kagome o fazia ?  
- Não. E sei que você também não sente. Acho que devíamos ficar atentos aos movimentos de Eriol e de Kurama.  
- É uma boa idéia. Eu estou com fome...  
- E não almoçou ?  
- Almocei sim, mas é que estou comendo muito ultimamente...  
- Cuidado, você vai engordar.  
- Acho que é porque estou meio deprimida com os últimos acontecimentos...  
Ela parou de falar de repente. Ambos se entreolharam. Uma energia muito forte surgira num lugar mais ou menos próximo dali.  
- Arashi, vamos até lá !  
- Vamos sim. Eu conheço essa energia. É do Kurama.

_Chizuru olhava a expressão de seu amigo intrigada. Ele sorria, mas ela saia que ele estava profundamente angustiado.  
- Não me diga que se arrependeu de ter matado a garota ?  
- Não é isso.  
Chizuru avaliou o silêncio do rapaz.  
- É algo relacionado com a outra garota ?  
- Sim.  
- Deixe-me adivinhar... Está enciumado e preocupado por causa do estado em que ela se encontra.  
Ele não respondeu. Mas Chizuru sabia que acertara-lhe a ferida.  
- Vou busca o amuleto que você tanto quer. – O homem disse, por fim.  
Chizuru tinha um sorriso de triunfo no rosto.  
- Você tem certeza de que achou o amuleto, meu caro ?  
- Claro que tenho. Não me restam mais dúvidas.  
- Então o que está esperando para agir ? Ficarei atenta a todos os seus movimentos, quando sentir a presença do amuleto, eu aparecerei.  
- Tudo bem, então. Mas lembre-se de que ainda precisa me revelar o seu nome.  
- Pode deixar.  
O homem saiu. Chizuru estava ansiosa para finalmente recuperar a sua essência._

Kurama andava sozinho por uma praça. Há muito mandara às favas os conselhos de Eriol e resolvera agir por conta própria, como sempre quis desde o começo. E aproveitaria aquele local bem afastado da mansão Hirasigawa para fazê-lo.  
Notou que estava sendo seguido. Não porque sentisse uma presença estranha. Ele sentiu um olhar assassino o seguindo. Sorriu. Continuou andando até o meio da praça.  
- Não gosto de pessoas que vivem nas sombras. Apareça !  
O vento soprava. Uma pessoa encapuzada desceu do alto de uma das árvores da praça. De estatura bem mais baixa que a de Kurama e portando uma espada, ele parou e observou Kurama.  
- Finalmente apareceu. Sabia que você é bem baixo para um homem ? Parece até uma mulher...  
O homem riu.  
- Por que não me entrega logo o que eu vim pegar ? – falou num tom infantil.  
- Não sabia que você era tão impaciente... – Kurama riu com sarcasmo – Por que não me mostra seu rosto ? Está com medo ?  
- Medo ? O que é isso ? – o homem riu.  
Kurama colocou uma mão atrás do cabelo e puxou uma rosa.  
- Para mim ? Muito obrigado, eu não quero. – o homem deu uma risada.  
- Ah, que peninha. – Kurama estava começando a se impacientar com a falta de emoção do adversário.  
- Bem, você nem ao menos é um espadachim... Não vou usar minha técnica com você. Usarei princípios básicos.  
- Está me subestimando ? Rose Whip !  
A rosa que Kurama segurava se transformou num chicote. O homem não respondeu. Apenas usou a mão para descolar a espada da bainha, sem retirá-la. Passaram alguns minutos se analisando. Ninguém queria dar o primeiro passo. Mas o homem resolveu atacar.  
Correu com uma incrível velocidade em direção de Kurama. Este tinha uma enorme dificuldade em prever os movimentos do inimigo, pois o homem não demonstrava nenhuma emoção ou energia. Kurama resolveu saltar. O homem apoiou-se no pé direito e saltou também. Atacou Kurama com a espada e este praticamente não conseguiu desviar. Ficou com um belo corte na perna esquerda. Mas o chicote de Kurama também golpeou o rapaz, cortando-lhe o braço esquerdo.  
- Ainda conseguiu me atacar ? Interessante... Parece que a minha Kikuichimonji-norimune (_nome da espada_) não foi rápida o suficiente...  
Kurama arfava um pouco. Aquele corte tinha machucado muito a sua perna e iria ter dificuldades de locomoção. O rapaz não queria parar e veio novamente em sua direção.  
- Fuu-Ka EnbuJin ! – Kurama gritou e uma barreira de pétalas de rosas apareceu ao seu redor.  
O homem estranhou a presença das pétalas, mas não hesitou. Saltou e sacou sua espada, atacando Kurama por cima. Porém as pétalas funcionaram como lâminas, fazendo vários cortes no corpo dele. Mesmo assim, ainda conseguiu desferir um golpe em Kurama, que atingiu o ombro direito de raspão. Afastou-se.  
- Você é bom... Gostei destas pétalas, são muito bonitas. – O rapaz sorriu.  
Kurama estava ficando extremamente irritado com aquele rapaz e resolveu se revelar. O poder de Kurama foi aumentando progressivamente e a sua aparência também foi se modificando. Seus cabelos tornaram-se prateados e seus olhos, dourados. Tinha um par de orelhas acima da cabeça e um rabo de raposa. Suas vestes foram trocadas por um manto branco.  
- Você é um youkai ? Não sabia...  
- Você é muito jovem, meu caro. Há muitas coisas que desconhece neste mundo.  
Kurama deu um sorriso cínico.  
- Makai no Ojigisou ! – Kurama ordenou.  
Uma grande planta brotou no chão.  
- Mas o que é isso ? – O rapaz perguntou.  
- Mimosa do mundo das trevas.  
- Ah, a planta que se retrai com o toque ? Já ouvi falar...  
Kurama sorriu. O rapaz iniciou o movimento em direção de Kurama novamente. Mas aconteceu algo fora de seus planos. A planta começou a atacá-lo furiosamente. Ele quase não teve tempo de desviar e recebeu um corte na altura do fígado.  
- Esta planta ataca o fogo e tudo aquilo que se movimenta. – Kurama riu sarcasticamente.  
O rapaz parecia ter dificuldades de desviar da planta e começou a cortá-la fervorosamente. Continuava se movimentando para frente, num ponto atrás de Kurama.  
"Idiota... Só vai morrer mais rápido..."  
Mas então foi Kurama quem ficou surpreso. A planta parecia agonizar e ele se virou para trás. O rapaz havia encontrado a raiz da planta e a cortara. A mimosa estava morta. Kurama preparou uma espécie de espada criada a partir de uma planta e começou a lutar com o rapaz.  
Rapidamente Kurama descobriu que não tinha a técnica suficiente para deter aquele homem. Mas sorria. Resistia bravamente aos ataques, porém, em um determinado momento, o homem sumiu. Kurama começou a procurá-lo, em vão. Não conseguia sentir nenhum tipo de energia. Era como se aquele homem nunca tivesse existido.  
Notou uma movimentação atrás de si e viu duas pessoas se aproximando. Eram Arashi e Trunks. Como os dois nunca o viram naquela forma, não o reconheceram. Embora Arashi tivesse certeza que a energia que emanava do youkai era a mesma de Kurama.  
Com esse pequeno deslize de atenção, o homem aproveitou para atacar. Veio numa velocidade fulminante, brandiu a espada e atacou. Um brilho muito forte começou a emanar do corpo do youkai. O amuleto de Anúbis aparecera novamente. Mas a intensidade do golpe do rapaz for tão forte que atravessara o amuleto no meio e atingira ainda em cheio o abdômen do seu alvo.  
Arashi estava estranha. Tinha uma sensação muito ruim dentro de si e estava preocupada com aquele youkai estranho que tinha acabado de levar um golpe mortal. Trunks parecia indiferente. Veio em busca de Kurama e não o achou. Pelo menos achou o amuleto.  
Kurama ficou surpreso com a potência daquele golpe. Aproveitou a proximidade e analisou o rosto do seu oponente. Sorriu com satisfação.  
- Eu sabia que era você, meu caro. – sussurrou de modo que apenas o homem escutou.  
Retirou a espada do youkai e o deixou cair no chão. Afastou-se. Começou a analisar o que tinha acontecido e se achava um idiota por ter quebrado o maldito amuleto junto. Chizuru jamais o perdoaria. Então se virou para trás de súbito. Uma voz feminina, a voz de Chizuru, apareceu gritando um nome.  
- Youko ! – A mulher tinha lágrimas nos seus lindos olhos azuis.  
O youkai olhou surpreso para a mulher. Todo o seu cinismo desaparecera. Tudo que ele murmurou foi um nome.  
- Mai...  
O homem encostou-se numa árvore e ficou observando a cena. Arashi e Trunks também começaram a observar. Seja lá qual fosse a identidade deles, o amuleto estava destruído. Mas ouvir aquela história seria interessante.  
A mulher correu em direção ao youkai e colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo. Começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos e a chorar copiosamente.  
- É tão lindo ver um anjo chorar... – o youkai parecia sereno.  
- Youko ! Você estava mesmo vivo ! Por que não me disse nada ? Por que não me avisou ?  
- Avisar ? – Mai notou uma nota de irritação na voz dele – Você não tinha o direito de achar que eu tinha morrido !  
- Como não ? Depois daquela flecha ?  
- A flecha realmente quase me matou, ia purificando aos poucos as minhas quatro almas. Mas consegui fugir e entrei num corpo de raposa que havia por ali. Esperava que você me achasse, mas você nem sequer me procurou !  
- Eu achava que você tinha ido para o mundo espiritual e tudo o que eu fazia era pensar num jeito de retornar para lá Como você conseguiu um novo corpo ?  
- Quando minha alma ficou forte o bastante, refugiei-me no corpo de um bebê ainda sendo gerado pela mãe. Esperei por você todo este tempo. Você não sabe o quão forte foi o meu desgosto quando soube por Koenma que você estava procurando este maldito amuleto para recuperar a sua essência ! Então você desistiu de mim ?  
- Jamais ! Eu não te esqueci nem um só minuto ! Desculpe-me, meu amor, por favor... – Ela baixou a cabeça e beijou Youko. Quando se separaram, ele sorriu.  
- Eu posso ser um terrível youkai, mas você sempre terá o meu perdão, _meu anjo_...  
- Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei em ouvir estas palavras de sua boca ! Mas agora você está condenado... Quero partir contigo, meu amor... Espada celestial !  
Arashi estremeceu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. O homem se aproximou.  
- Perdoe-me, Chizuru. Não sabia que se tratava de Youko.  
- Tudo bem. Apenas venha cá.  
Ele obedeceu. Chegou próximo da mulher e parou. Sorriu.  
- Mai é um nome muito bonito...  
Ela sorriu.  
- Muito obrigada. Pelo menos você obteve a resposta de sua segunda pergunta. Faça-me um favor, meu amigo. Atravesse meu corpo com esta sua espada no mesmo lugar em que cortou Youko.  
Ele obedeceu com um grande sorriso no rosto. A mulher se contorceu com a dor que sentiu, principalmente quando ele puxou de volta a arma. Mas sorria. O homem se afastou e retornou à árvore. Arashi estremecia cada vez mais que assistia à cena.  
- Mai-chan... – uma outra voz masculina surgiu. Todos se viraram para ver quem tinha chegado.  
- Koenma-sama... – Mai deu um sorriso.  
- Ah, moleque ! Você finalmente sossegou depois de todo aquele tempo. Reprovo o que você fez, mas santa paciência ! Ninguém merece passar pelos mesmos apuros que Clow e eu passamos por causa desta história. – Koenma falou observando Youko com uma cara engraçada – Finalmente estas duas almas vão ter um descanso. Felizmente você não conseguiu recuperar sua essência. Será mais feliz assim no mundo espiritual, Mai-chan. Você sabe que seu único pecado foi amar. E tem um camarada lá de braços abertos te esperando, garota.  
- Que bom que meu irmão me perdoou ! – ela deu um imenso sorriso.  
- Nem me fale naquele homem... Ou melhor, _anjo_...  
- Youko ! – ela deu um sorriso, apesar da repreensão.  
- Tudo bem, meu amor. Agora eu só quero saber de você.  
Mai e Youko sorriram e se beijaram. Morreram simultaneamente nesta posição.  
- Botan ! – Koenma gritou.  
- Chamou, Sr. Koenma ? – Uma garota de cabelos muito azuis, trajando um kimono rosa em cima de uma espécie de "vassoura" apareceu, flutuando.  
- Leve estas duas almas para serem julgados pelo meu pai por seus crimes. Eles já sofreram demais por mais de 500 anos...  
Botan assentiu com a cabeça. Duas almas entrelaçadas a seguiram flutuando até desaparecerem no infinito.  
Arashi e Trunks correram até Koenma. O rapaz continuava observando a tudo encostado na árvore.  
- Koenma-sama ! – Arashi gritou.  
- Vocês estavam aí...  
- Pode nos explicar o que aconteceu aqui ? – Trunks segurava o ferimento que começara a latejar com a corrida.  
- A história é um pouco longa. – Ele olhou para o rapaz e prosseguiu – Há mais de 500 anos, o mundo dos humanos e o das trevas eram ligados. Assim, muitos youkais trafegavam livremente pela Terra e causavam muitos distúrbios. Entre eles havia um grupo de ladrões liderados por um youkai raposa, Youko. Eram famosos por roubar artefatos de grande valor mágico ou espiritual.  
- Eles já tentaram roubar o amuleto de Anúbis ? – Arashi perguntou.  
- Não. Poucos sabiam da existência de tal artefato. Nem mesmo Clow, um mago tão poderoso, sabia disso. Os furtos deste bando começaram a perturbar o mundo espiritual. Deste modo, eu mandei um anjo para se encarregar de trazer Youko para o mundo espiritual e ser julgado. Era Mai.  
- Ela era um anjo ? – Trunks perguntou.  
- Não, falei isso só pra tapear. Claro que sim, ô estrupício ! – Trunks fez uma cara feia, mas Koenma não ligou – Mai começou a perseguir o bando de Youko e estava tendo dificuldades, apesar de ser muito competente. Em seis meses ela conseguiu encurralá-lo. Mas não o trouxe até nós.  
- Eles se apaixonaram... – Arashi acrescentou.  
- Exatamente. Já fazia um ano que Mai estava nesta missão e eu tive que chamá-la. Conversei com ela e ela me contou que os dois haviam se apaixonado. Mas como ela era um anjo e ele, um youkai, não poderiam se tocar. Ela era pura e o machucaria com o toque. Então ela decidiu perder a sua essência.  
- Essência como a das almas ? – Trunks perguntou.  
- Não. Um anjo só tem a alma, não tem a essência em separado. A essência a que me refiro é a fonte de sua pureza. Sem ela, um anjo não passa de um simples youkai. A essência de um anjo são as asas. Para ficar ao lado de Youko, Mai decidiu perder suas asas. Mas, além de mim, tinha mais alguém contra : Yue.  
- Quem é Yue ? – Arashi perguntou.  
- Yue é o irmão mais velho de Mai. Ele odiava Youko com tudo o que podia.  
- Um anjo pode odiar ? – Arashi interrompeu.  
- Se não for corromper a sua alma, pode. Yue sempre repurificava a sua alma para não corrompê-la. Ele insistiu muito para Mai não perder suas asas, mas viu o quão decidida ela estava. Olhou-a com tristeza e disse que ele mesmo queria fazer aquilo. Disse-lhe também que não tinha mais irmã, que ela morreria quando ele o fizesse. E fez. Arrancou as asas de Mai com as próprias mãos, vendo o sangue jorrar das costas da irmã e ouvindo seus urros de dor. Quando terminou, saiu sem nem olhar para trás.  
- Que horror... Ela deve ter ficado muito triste... – Arashi completou.  
- Sim. Ela ficou arrasada. Mas saiu em busca de seu amado. Youko era teimoso feito uma mula e, não ouvindo as recomendações de Mai, foi roubar mais um artefato mágico enquanto ela ia ao mundo espiritual perder a sua essência. Ele foi roubar a _shikon no tama_.  
- _Shikon no tama_ ? Esta não é a jóia que Kikyou protegia ? – Trunks pareceu mais interessado na conversa.  
- Correto. Youko subestimou o poder da sacerdotisa e ela o matou com uma flecha no coração. Quando Mai saiu do mundo espiritual, resolveu trocar seu nome para não manchar as lembranças de Yue. Passou a se chamar Chizuru. Então ela saiu em busca de seu amado e tudo o que encontrou foi um corpo sem vida. Chorou mais que qualquer pessoa. Queria se vingar da mulher que matou Youko, mas quando descobriu, ela já havia sido morta por Narak. Sem saber que a alma e essência de Youko estavam alojados em uma raposa, ela partiu para o mundo das trevas antes que o nosso esquadrão criasse uma barreira entre os dois mundos. Quando a alma de Youko ficou mais forte, buscou refúgio numa mulher grávida e mudou de nome. Virou Kurama Minamino.  
Arashi ficou em choque ao ouvir as últimas palavras. Decerto que não queria mais vê-lo, mas também não o queria morto. Olhou para aquele corpo sem vida jazendo próximo a seus pés e chorou.  
De repente, começou a se lembrar de um fato. Lembrou-se de como Kurama ficava estranho toda vez que ouvia a música Iris, do Goo Goo Dolls. Era lógico! A música descrevia exatamente o que tinha acontecido com ele. Todos os movimentos estranhos de Kurama pareciam fazer sentido agora para ela. E isso a fazia chorar ainda mais.  
Trunks ouvira o fim da história com os punhos cerrados. Espasmos de ódio percorreram toda a extensão do corpo dele. Com um olhar frio e assassino, ele se dirigiu a Koenma.  
- Quem matou Kagome ? Mai ou Kurama ? – perguntou cheio de ódio.  
- Nenhum dos dois. Mai, apesar de ter virado uma youkai, era ainda muito pura. Youko não poderia, Eriol o supervisionava.  
- Como assim ? Eles eram os interessados em se vingar de Kikyou ! – vociferou.  
- Sim, mas nenhum dos dois mexeu um dedo para matá-la. Quem o fez foi uma terceira pessoa, que está bem ali, encostada na árvore. – Koenma apontou para o rapaz e se afastou. Resolveu ficar observando.  
Arashi estava muito incomodada com aquela presença. Quando viu que Trunks tinha a intenção de ir até lá colocou um braço em seu caminho.  
- O que foi, Arashi ? Deixe-me ir ! Quero vingar Kagome !  
Arashi não respondeu. Virou-se para o rapaz encostado na árvore.  
- Se ouvi bem, Mai te chamou de Espada Celestial. Eu só conheço uma pessoa que atenda por esta alcunha. – Arashi estava com medo da resposta.  
Trunks resolveu segurar seu ódio. Se tentasse atacar daquele jeito, seria um alvo fácil. Tentou começar a raciocinar enquanto observava Arashi conversar com aquele homem.  
- Exatamente. – O homem respondeu.  
Arashi estremeceu com aquela voz. Lágrimas começaram a brotar do seu rosto mais intensamente e ela começou a tremer um pouco.  
- Onii-chan ? – Sua voz estava trêmula.  
O homem levantou o capuz e revelou o seu rosto.  
- Há quanto tempo, Arashi-chan.  
Arashi chorou convulsivamente. À sua frente se encontrava um belo rapaz de cabelos lisos negros e olhos azuis. Sorria. Vestia um gi azul e carregava uma espada. Sim, era aquele rapaz que não via há um ano.  
- Soujirou ? Koenma estava mentindo, não é ? – Arashi recusava-se a acreditar.  
Trunks estancou ao ouvir Arashi chamar aquele garoto de "Soujirou". Seus pensamentos ficaram confusos. Quem estava na sua frente era o irmão de Arashi ! Ele não poderia ter matado Kagome...  
- Fiquei aqui escutando a versão do mundo espiritual para a história de Chizuru. Vejo que foram bem fiéis.  
- Soujirou, você não matou Kagome, não é ? – Arashi estava nervosa e continuava chorando.  
Soujirou sorriu.  
- Sobrevivência dos hábeis : o forte sobreviverá e o fraco irá sofrer. É a lei mais básica da natureza. Se ela era fraca, por que deveria continuar vivendo ? Se ela tentou destruir alguém que era mais forte do que ela, então merecia morrer.  
Trunks teve ódio das palavras daquele garoto, mas com certeza não superou as ondas de ódio que percorriam todo o corpo de Arashi. Ela tremia de ódio. Parou de chorar. Apenas mirava o irmão com seus olhos cheio de ira.  
- Não é porque ela te deu um fora há um ano que você tinha o direito de matá-la, Soujirou !  
- Ela não me deu um fora; ela tentou me destruir. Você não estava lá não tem como saber o que ela fez. Mereceu morrer. – ele deu um grande sorriso – Eu ainda a amava, mas ela era fraca... Muito fraca...  
Trunks fez menção de avançar. Arashi deu uma olhadela cheia de ira que o fez estancar. Ouviram mais alguns passos e olhara. Era Eriol.  
- Koenma ! Vejo que cheguei um pouco tarde para evitar a tragédia... Percebi que Kurama estava com o amuleto há pouco, parece que ele seduziu o artefato numa exibição de poder. – Eriol ainda não percebera que Trunks, Arashi e Soujirou estavam lá.  
- Tarde ? Eu nunca pensei que veria um inglês se atrasar ! Esses dois já devem estar sendo julgados por meu pai. Mas a confusão ainda não acabou... – Koenma apontou para os três que os olhavam.  
Eriol analisou as caras de Trunks e Arashi. Ia perguntar o motivo daquele ódio todo quando viu a terceira figura.  
- Meu Deus ! – disse de uma vez.  
- Se isso é tudo o que tem a dizer nem precisava ter vindo, Eriol. – Arashi estava extremamente irritada – Soujirou, você vai acertar as suas contas comigo. Agora ! – Ela retirou sua espada da mão.  
Soujirou riu.  
- E você acha que pode lutar _neste estado_ ? Faça-me o favor !  
- Estado ? Que estado ? Eu não estou doente nem ferida. – Ela deu uma olhada para Trunks.  
- Soujirou, Mai sabia do estado de Arashi ? – Koenma perguntou.  
- Sim, sabia. E teve certeza hoje do responsável.  
- Muito interessante... Aquela era a minha menina... – Koenma falou mais para si e Eriol que para os outros.  
- Querem parar de falar como se eu estivesse doente ? Meu irmão, prepare-se !  
- Eu não sou seu irmão há um ano.  
- É verdade. Meu irmão jamais faria uma atrocidade destas ! Trunks, afaste-se. Vá para onde está Eriol e Koenma. – ele obedeceu indignado. Mas sabia que aquele assunto tinha se tornado mais de Arashi que dele próprio.  
- Vocês vão permitir que ela lute assim ? – perguntou a Eriol e Koenma, mas não obteve resposta – Então tudo bem.  
Arashi colocou a perna direita à frente e girou o corpo para trás. Brandia a espada com a mão direita e a mantinha próxima à perna esquerda, recuada.  
- Battoujutsu ? – Soujirou começou a imitá-la – Eu também sei fazer esta técnica.  
Soujirou sorria e Arashi mantinha-se em seu ódio. Analisavam-se. Ninguém queria dar o primeiro passo com receio de ser o primeiro a errar. E um erro poderia ser fatal. Depois de alguns minutos, atacaram-se simultaneamente.  
As espadas estalaram com a colisão, mas mantiveram-se firmes. Soujirou se afastou após a colisão.  
- Você melhorou muito, Arashi-chan. Seus golpes estão mais fortes que antes. Não acredito que não foi capaz de matar Kamus... Vou matá-lo depois. Será que ele achou mesmo que eu ia deixá-lo vivo ?  
- Era você quem dava informações nossas juntamente com Michiru ! Claro, quem mais poderia ter dito a Kamus que eu sabia lutar com espadas ?  
A lembrança vem à memória da garota. A voz de Kamus ecoava.  
"_Uma espada, hein ? Vejamos se você sabe lutar tão bem quanto me disseram._"  
- Sinto muito, minha querida, mas temo ter que matá-la. – Soujirou começou a bater a ponta do pé esquerdo no chão – Tentarei ser o mais rápido possível para que você não sofra.  
Soujirou deu um grande sorriso e desapareceu no ar. Tudo que poderia ser visto eram as marcas de seus pés tocando o chão. Isso deixava enormes buracos no solo.  
- Shikuchi ! Isso é Shikuchi ! – Arashi gritava enquanto tentava localizar Soujirou.  
A tentativa da garota estava sendo frustrada. Inúmeros cortes começaram a aparecer em seu corpo provocados pela espada de Soujirou.  
"Preciso contra-atacar... Agora."  
Arashi saltou. Como conseguia ver os lugares por onde Soujirou passava, sabia que ele não poderia estar no ar. Tentou adivinhar o próximo movimento dele e conseguiu. Mas Soujirou foi mais rápido, desviando-se e saltando. Quando Arashi deu por si, Soujirou estava em sua frente, lhe golpeando na coxa direita. Ele deu um pulo para trás e ela caiu no chão.  
- Muito bom, Arashi-chan. Mas na verdade esta técnica não foi a Shikuchi verdadeira. Não preciso dela para derrotar você. Se fosse a técnica verdadeira, meus pés não deixariam marcas no chão.  
Arashi levantara-se com um pouco de dificuldade.  
- Pelo menos eu consegui prever onde estava. Posso te derrotar.  
- Será ? – Soujirou sorriu e recomeçou a bater a ponta do pé esquerdo no chão – Como você se sai contra Shun Ten Satsu ? – Ele riu e sumiu novamente.  
- Shun Ten Satsu ? Você vai combinar o Battoujutsu com Shikuchi ?  
Arashi procurava Soujirou. Pareceu perceber seus movimentos e ia contra-atacar, quando teve uma surpresa. Uma árvore atrás de si foi partida ao meio. Ela olhou e percebeu que tinham sido os pés de Soujirou. Mas os passos agora estavam à sua frente e logo após, nas árvores novamente. Ia ser muito mais difícil prevê-lo. Então uma outra lembrança veio à mente dela. Foi do dia em que Kurama a observou treinar. A voz dele ressonou nitidamente.  
"_Vejo que você é realmente boa nisso. Fiquei preocupado quando vi a sua luta com Kamus. Mas quero que você treine melhor sua defesa, principalmente para ataques vindos de todas as direções. Faça isso agora de tarde. Preciso ir agora. Ah, amanhã vamos à festa, certo ?"  
_"Ele me pediu para treinar defesas contra ataques multi-direcionais. Ele sabia de Soujirou !"  
- Concentre-se Arashi ! – Trunks deu um grito e recebeu olhares de censura de Koenma e Eriol.  
Ficava cada vez mais difícil achar Soujirou. Quando quase conseguiu, ele percebeu a tempo e mudou de posição. Soujirou era rápido demais, ela sabia. Mas precisava reagir. Sentiu uma grande dor nas costas. Soujirou a acertara novamente.  
- Você é muito resistente ! Mas no próximo golpe você morrerá  
- Será mesmo, Soujirou ?  
Ele deu uma risada. Bateu as pontas dos pés e sumiu pela terceira vez. Mas Arashi também era rápida. Apesar da dor que sentia em sua perna, ela resolveu atacá-lo. Os dois iam se bater de frente, mas a perna machucada de Arashi fraquejou. Ela acabou abrindo a guarda, dando toda a chance a Soujirou. Mas ele não a aproveitou. Ela se recuperou e conseguiu reagir a tempo. Sua espada perfurou o coração de Soujirou.  
- Soujirou ? – Arashi estava confusa – Por que não me atacou ?  
- Não sei... Foi estranho... Mas não consegui matar as duas pessoas mais importantes na minha vida... Seja forte, minha irmãzinha...  
A vida de Soujirou expirou nos braços de Arashi. Ela recomeçou a chorar. Retirou a espada e a guardou. Sentou-se e colocou a cabeça de seu irmão morto no colo. Chorava muito, mas gritava com Eriol e Koenma.  
- Por favor, vocês dois podem me explicar por que Soujirou disse _duas pessoas_ ? E por que dizia que não queria lutar comigo ?  
Koenma ia abrir a boca, mas Eriol pediu para falar.  
- Arashi, Koenma contou a mim isso há dois dias. Você está grávida de Kurama.  
Arashi ficou olhando Eriol com um olhar vago. Parecia não entender o que tinha sido dito.  
- Eu estou grávida de Kurama ?  
- Sim. Eu acabei participando inocentemente desta situação. Kurama sabia que ia morrer e se aproveitou do amor que você devotava a ele para deixar um descendente.  
- Ele realmente me usou ? Não gostava nem um pouquinho de mim ? – Arashi chorava – Onii-chan ! O que foi que eu fiz ? Você não precisava ter morrido... Você ainda se importava comigo !  
Arashi chorava afagando os cabelos de Soujirou. Trunks emudecera por completo.  
- Arashi, se você aceitar, tenho pretensões de torná-la uma detetive espiritual. Sei que sua vida mudará muito por conta desta criança, mas você pode morar com a mestra Genkai num lugar afastado. Criará este bebê e poderá receber o treinamento adequado quando estiver em condições. O que acha ? – Koenma terminara de falar.  
Trunks resolveu interferir.  
- Sei que a situação é difícil, mas Arashi pode morar comigo e a minha mãe. Estou disposto a assumir esta criança como minha !  
- Não Trunks. Não estrague a sua vida por mim. Eu estou assim porque fui conivente com os desejos de Kurama. Ao que eu quisesse ter um filho, mas já que é assim, a melhor solução é aceitar o convite de Koenma.  
- Arashi, não vá  
- A minha vida normal não existe desde o dia em que entrei neste grupo a pedido de Eriol. Não tem mais volta, Trunks. Eu quero que você encontre uma esposa a altura de Kagome-chan e seja feliz, meu amigo. E muito obrigada por tentar me ajudar. Mas devo seguir só agora.  
Eriol sorriu.  
- Estou perdoado ?  
- Sim, Clow, está. – Eriol fez uma careta ao ouvi-la chamando a ele deste nome - Vamos, Koenma ?  
- Claro. Mas antes você vai ao hospital. Tokiko vai cuidar de você e acompanhar a sua gravidez.  
- Tudo bem. Mas se Kurama pensava que eu is criar esta criança para ser como ele, está muito enganado. A minha pequena Hotaru será a única luz da minha vida, como um vaga-lume...  
- Como você sabe que é uma menina ? – Trunks pergunta.  
- Pressentimento. Adeus, Trunks. Será que poderia dar a Soujirou um enterro decente ?  
- Tudo bem.  
Arashi deu um beijo na testa de Trunks. Koenma a fez levitar e a levou embora para o hospital.  
- Trunks, vá pra casa. Eu cuido dos três mortos.  
- Vou cumprir o que prometi a Arashi. Não deixarei ninguém a seus cuidados.  
- Então providencie o necessário apenas para Soujirou. Mai e Kurama serão levados para o mundo das trevas.  
Eriol conjurou seu báculo e a carta Flutuar e partiu. Trunks ligou e providenciou o enterro do irmão de Arashi.  
Depois deste dia, nenhum deles mais se encontrou. Eriol retornou para Inglaterra. Trunks não conseguia esquecer Kagome, para desespero de sua mãe, Bulma. Arashi teve uma gravidez saudável e Hotaru nasceu forte. Era uma menina de cabelos negros e olhos lilás, de aparência frágil, mas que escondia um grande poder interno. Juntos mesmo estavam apenas Youko e Mai, no mundo espiritual. E, no mundo das trevas, no seio de uma floresta, lugar onde se conheceram, estava a lápide dos dois.

_Mai e Youko  
Chizuru e Kurama  
Um anjo e um demônio. O paraíso e o inferno. Juntos. Enamorados.  
Um amor que resistiu ao tempo, à distância e às diferenças.  
Um amor tão forte e verdadeiro que conseguiu vencer até mesmo a própria morte._

_**Comentário final da autora** : Bem, consegui terminar ! ' Sei que devo ter corrido um pouco, mas é que sou assim mesmo. Eu tentei fazer deste epitáfio uma coisa legal, mas simplesmente me ocorreu um bloqueio ! Não ficou como eu esperava, acho-o meio brega e clichê. Mas o que é o amor senão clichê ?  
Gente, vocês não sabem o quanto foi complicado escrever as cenas da luta da Arashi e do Soujirou sem parecer a luta do Soujirou com o Kenshin no esconderijo do Shishio ! Eu tinha gravado esta luta (eu amo o Soujirou-sama ! ') e fiquei observando os movimentos, mas talvez ainda tenha erros. Esforcei-me ao máximo, mas acho que não sou muito boa em lutas...  
Eu já tinha pensado numa possível gravidez para Arashi, mas quando a escrevi me pareceu tão nada a ver... É que precisava de alguma desculpa para fazê-la se afastar e aproveitei e usei a gravidez como um motivo para que o Kurama a seduzisse... A Hotaru é realmente a personagem de Sailor Moon. E notem que Arashi faz um trocadilho ao falar que Hotaru será o vaga-lume da vida dela : Hotaru é vaga-lume em japonês.  
Acho que já me alonguei muito. Agora vem um super disclaimer com todos os personagens da fic. Ninguém precisa ler, é realmente só uma retratação._

**Disclaimer geral : **_à exceção de Mai/Chizuru, da narradora da festa beneficente e do amuleto de Anúbis, os personagens aqui utilizados não são criações minhas. comemora porque pelo menos criou alguma coisa Sou apenas mais uma maluca por mangás que se aproveita dos queridos personagens já criados pelos grandes mestres.  
Os criadores dos personagens aqui utilizados são :  
Rumiko Takahashi – Kagome, a mãe de Kagome, Souta, o avô de Kagome, Kikyou, InuYasha, Naraku, Midoriko e a shikon no tama.  
Nobuhiro Watsuki – Soujirou Seta.  
Masami Kurumada – Kamus e Shun.  
Akira Toriyama – Trunks, Bulma e a professora de inglês (lembram da professora de inglês do Gohan, na saga do Majin Boo ?)  
Junichi Sato – Sora Naegino e Leon Oswald.  
Naoko Takeuchi – Michiru Kaiou, Haruka Tenou e Hotaru.  
Yu Watase – Amiboshi e o Shijin Tenchisho.  
Masaki Kajishima – Ryoko.  
Yoshihiro Togashi – Koenma, Botan, o Makai (mundo das trevas), o mundo espiritual (esqueci o nome original agora) e Kurama (utilizando aqui uma adaptação do nome youkai de Kurama e nome humano).  
CLAMP – Arashi Kishu, Eriol Hirasigawa, Nakuru, Sumomo, Kotoko, Tokiko, Yue, Clow, Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, Sonomi Daidouji, os alunos da escola Tomoeda, Kaho Mizuki e as cartas Clow._


End file.
